


I can't breathe without you

by Mexxi3003



Series: of world saving and heart stealing [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Musketeers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 42,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mexxi3003/pseuds/Mexxi3003
Summary: Modern AU about the Musketeers. "King" Louis is a drug mafia boss. He ownes the french underground. His Cousin Anne is for a visit there and her good friend Constance is there to. The three Musketeers and d'artagnan are their bodyguards. Or is Aramis more... What is with Constance and D'Artagnan....and of course ther is a conspiracy around Louis.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I already puplished this story on Fanfiction.net, but maybe there are users who only uses one of this sites. I hope you will enjoy this story, which is placed in the modern world.

The sun slowly rose above the horizon. Four figures, blinded by the sunlight, were talking together in low voices. The first one, his name was Athos, was hidden in the shadows, contributing very little to the conversation. He was wearing dark grey jeans and a light grey t-shirt, combined with a black leather jacket with an off-center zipper, a matching scarf and black biker boots.  
The second man, Porthos, was also wearing ark jeans, but with a white shirt and a dark blue, slim-fitting sports coat, with horn-rimmed sunglasses protecting his eyes. He had decided on fawn-coloured leather boots. He was relaxing on a wooden bench, his arms stretched out along the backrest on either side. 

The eyes of D'Artagnan, the third member of the group, kept straying over to the railway tracks. He had chosen a more colourful attire, consisting of a pair of orange, slim-fitting jeans, a grey t-shirt with orange print, a black cardigan and black sneakers. A grey cap with an orange bill was on his head and a chain with a small wooden pendant hung around his neck. 

The last member of the group, Aramis, cut off a piece of his apple, looking as if he didn't have a care in this world. He had decided on black jeans, a blue shirt with a small black checkered tie and a black cardigan, combined with brown boots.

"When is she going to be here? Is the TGV usually late or should we begin to worry?" D'Artagnan glanced around the group decisively. He was younger than the others, which might explain that he was a little wilder, full of determination and energy. 

"Calm down, we were fifteen minutes early. According to the internet the train is five minutes late, so everything is OK. Enjoy the rest, the next few months are looking rather grim." Aramis took a last bite of his apple and threw the core on the gravel between the tracks. 

"Do you think it will be hard work guarding Louis' cousin?" Porthos asked, squinting into the sun.  
"She's his cousin. Louis is one of the richest and most powerful men in France, possibly in all of Europe. As his closest relative, she makes a very good target. We need to be on our guard." D'Artagnan nodded seriously at Athos. Both of them understood the seriousness of the situation. "She will be accompanied by a friend, so we'll have two potential targets. 

"Oh great…" Porthos was not exactly happy with the situation. Like his three friends, he was in the employ of Louis and his honour and sense of duty didn't allow him to reject this task.  
A few minutes later the TGV arrived. Not many people got off at Foret, the closest station to Fontainbleau. Aramis immediately noticed a young blonde woman, dressed elegantly but youthfully. She practically radiated a combination of happiness and serenity, so that he completely overlooked the young brunette behind her. Porthos looked at his friend and followed his gaze. He, too, thought the stranger very beautiful, but unlike his friend it didn't take him long to recognize her. 

"Don't stare like that. That's Anne, Louis' cousin. Our job." he murmured to him.  
"A woman of breathtaking beauty," Aramis declared, unable to keep his eyes off her.  
"He's becoming a romantic again," Athos sighed. The atmosphere became too exhausting for him, so he slowly approached the two women and gave them a small bow. "Mesdames, may I bid you welcome at Fontainbleau?".

"Your cousin has sent us to guarantee your safety," he addressed Anne. "I hope your journey was comfortable and without problems? My name is Athos, over there is Porthos and this is…."  
Aramis stepped beside his friend, took the blonde woman's hand and kissed it. "I am Aramis and very pleased to make your acquaintance."  
Anne was captivated by the eyes of the man, but she managed to remember her manners. "Thank you for waiting for us. The journey from Madrid was long, but we managed to while away the time. May I introduce Constance, my oldest and best friend." The brunette nodded at everyone in greeting.

"Okay, it's a little too open for you here. We should go to the chateau. Anne will come with Aramis and myself, Constance, you'll go with Porthos and D'Artagnan."  
Aramis and D'Artagnan both offered their arms to the ladies, so that Porthos and Aramis were left to carry the suitcases.  
"Anne's cousin lives in a chateau?" Constance asked D'Artagnan, incredulously. 

"Yes, at Chateau Fontainbleau. He is a very rich and powerful man and his residence underlines that image. But don't worry, you will be safe there. The gardens and the house are very beautiful."  
The small group headed for the parking lot, where they climbed into two black Volvos with tinted windows, before the little convoy drove off to the chateau.


	2. Chateau Fontainbleau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Chapter, I hope you will like it.

Constance stepped out of the car. The stately home before her was larger than everything she had ever seen.   
"Did I promise too much?" D'Artagnan was still holding the door open for her, giving her a knowing grin. The first time he had seen Chateau Fontainbleau he had just stood there himself, captivated by the sight. At that time it had been dark and rainy, but that hadn't diminished the size and beauty of the building. Today was a fine day, already rather warm for May and the light brown facade was practically glowing. D'Artagnan threw a surreptitious glance at the woman standing beside him. She was just as beautiful as Louis' cousin with her hair open and her locks tumbling loosely across her shoulders. She wore a simple pair of jeans and a print t-shirt with a light blue blazer.

A small man came down the steps towards them. For Constance's taste he was dressed far to gaudily. Black patent leather shoes, green chinos, a red v-neck shirt and a navy blue jacket. The men immediately stood at attention. 

"Dear cousin Anne, how are you? Did you have a comfortable journey?" The man approached Anne, took her hands and kissed them. Constance noticed that her friend, who had been rather relaxed around Aramis, a stranger, tensed in the presence of her cousin Louis. 

"Thank you for your kind invitation and for sending four men for our protection, although that seems a little too much. It was a very quiet journey."  
"Good, good." Louis seemed distracted, aimless. 

"Monsieur, perhaps someone should show the ladies to their rooms. I am sure they would like to freshen up and get some rest." Porthos decided to help his employer out of his apparent misery.   
"Oh yes, of course, the rooms."

"If the ladies would follow me, please." With an inviting gesture, Porthos proceeded to show the two women the way to their rooms.  
Once inside the chateau the three guards didn't have to deal with the luggage, as there were enough servants. 

"There will be a banquet tonight in honour of your arrival," Porthos explained to the women. "Other than that there are no fixed meal times, the King always dines in his rooms. And speaking of rooms, here are yours." He opened the double doors to a very large apartment with ornamented furniture. "You have a lovely view of the garden. A large bedroom, a living room and an office. Madame Constance, you will be one floor above us in apartment 48, which has a direct connection to this one here. I would now like to leave you to yourself. A servant will show you the way to dinner later. If you need anything just pull that rope over there, it's connected to a bell in the servants' rooms. You will be safe here."

"Thank you, Porthos." Anne squeezed his hand for a moment, before she turned to the window to look out into the garden. Porthos bowed briefly and left.  
Constance started to deal with their luggage.

"Constance, I can take care of that myself. Please, go, take a look at your room and get some rest."

"You're right, I'll take a little nap. All these new impressions." Constance left too, leaving Anne alone with her thoughts.  
Anne had just placed one of the last suitcases on the bed when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in," she called.  
"Excuse the interruption, Madame, but I have your emergency phone for you. That way we can always locate you and the first four numbers on speed dial are our pager numbers, so that you can always contact us." Aramis placed the black cell phone on the table in the living room. 

Anne came over to him. "Thank you. You went to a lot of trouble, seeing that I'm only his cousin."  
"It's our job and we always take that very seriously. And now I'll let you get back to your unpacking." Aramis grinned at her mischievously. Anne was puzzled. Why was he grinning at her like that? Suddenly she blushed. The bra she had been about to put away when Aramis had come in was still in her hand. Quickly she tried to hide it behind her back.   
"Madame," Aramis walked back to the door, the grin still on his face.

"Oh God, how embarrassing." Still blushing, Anne went back to her suitcase. "And it just had to be the one with the flowers, too." She huffed out a breath.  
"Are you alright, Anne?" Constance, who had just entered the room, came over to her friend.   
"Yes, yes, I just managed to embarrass myself a little." 

Constance laughed. "It can't have been all that bad." Quickly the two women finished unpacking.   
"Is your room alright?" Anne asked, worried for her friend as usual.   
"Yes, thank you. It's more than alright, the room looks like a grand hotel."   
Anne regarded her friend.   
"Don't look at me like that, I'm fine. Let's not think about it and just enjoy the time."

\-----  
"What put that grin on your face?" Porthos asked his friend.   
"Nothing special, just the pleasures of a man." Aramis sat beside his friend at the table. They had a meeting in the office of their boss, Treville, in a few minutes, where they would be informed about the procedures for the next couple of days. 

"Aramis, restrain yourself. She's the King's cousin and her friend is married." Athos gave his friend a serious, warning look, fully aware of his reputation and the problems his charm could cause.   
"Married? To whom? She's still so young. And where is that man then? Did he let her travel here on her own?" D'Artagnan looked at his friends, astonished. 

"Before you rake me over the coals for something that hasn't even happened yet, you'd better keep an eye on the little one here," Aramis said, pointing to D'Artagnan. Before the matter could turn into a discussion, Treville, the chief of security, came over to their table and the talk turned to the next couple of days.

"Tonight will be normal level 0 security. The gates are closed, the dogs are out in the outer rings and we have guards at the King's room and the ballroom."  
"Maybe we should also have a guard at the cousin's room?" Athos looked at the others questioningly.   
"That is covered by the cameras. The command center is staffed around the clock now."

"Any excursions planned?" Porthos got uo to get himself a Coke.   
"You could have brought one for me too," Aramis interrupted Treville.   
"If the Coke crisis has been dealt with…. tomorrow should be quiet. Maybe the garden or the woods."  
With the meeting finished, the group broke up and went into the ballroom for the banquet.  
Anne and Constance joined them there a few minutes later, taking seats at the upper end of the long table. Louis took his time appearing. The room slowly filled with people, and the noise level rose accordingly. 

"Anne, where's is your cousin?"  
"I don't know."  
"Please don't wonder," Treville joined the conversation. As chief of security his place was at the upper end of the table too. "The King is always a little later. His sense of time is different from ours."  
Half an hour later Louis arrived and dinner was served.


	3. A new day

Next morning, Anne got up early and walked around the castle on her own. The countless decorations and art work were fascinating, but it was rather hard not to get lost in the sprawling building. A short time later she came upon a very wide corridor, decorated with numerous paintings as well as an ornamented wallpaper. Anne walked past the paintings, but stopped suddenly and went back a few steps. What was that? There was a tear in the wallpaper in an unusual place, as if someone had cut through it. A painting in a large, heavy frame had been hung over it, but it didn't manage to cover the tear. She took a closer look, but she couldn't find anything else, so she moved on. Constance was surely up by now and today they wanted to see the grounds.  
\-----  
D'Artagnan approached apartment 48 and knocked on the door. Constance opened.  
"Oh, Monsieur D'Artagnan, what can I do for you at this early hour?"

"Security Chief Treville sent me to ask if you already have a plan of what you and Anne would like to do this week. We should be prepared for everything, so that we can take the appropriate measures." D'Artagnan froze when he noticed that Constance was only wearing pajama shorts and a low-cut top, so that he had a very good view of what she had to offer.   
"Oh, of course, I already put together a list. Please come in." Constance opened the door all the way and walked over to the desk. 

"Please, you don't have to be so formal, but I don't understand – you put together a list?" D'Artagnan followed her slowly. He tried not to stare at her too openly, but it was difficult.   
"Well, I'm not just her best friend, I help her in business matters as well. I'm her assistant, if you want to put it like that." Constance rummaged around on the desk, which was strewn with papers and an open laptop. A number of papers had slipped to the floor and D'Artagnan bent down to pick them up. 

"Oh,thanks, but you don't have to do that, it's embarrassing for me." Constance blushed. D'Artagnan didn't reply, he just handed her the papers. "Ehm, yes, thanks. And here is the plan."   
"Thank you and please excuse the disturbance." D'Artagnan left the room, leaving Constance still rooted to the spot, perplexed.  
\-----  
D'Artagnan walked down the corridor towards the employees' mess hall and joined his friends at their table.   
"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Porthos asked around a mouthful of food. 

"Well, at 2 o'clock the ladies want to visit the gardens. Everything is still quiet, so two of us should be enough. From tomorrow on it will be more difficult." D'Artagnan poured himself some coffee.  
"How about you let us copy the plan, so that everyone of us has it, and we'll give the original to Treville. Who's going to volunteer for the gardens?" Athos asked, immediately taking charge.  
"I'll do it. Aramis, do you want to come with me?" D'Artagnan looked at his friend questioningly.

"Since when are you so eager to volunteer for something? Could it have something to do with the fact that Constance – who is a married woman by the way – will be there too?" Aramis smirked at him.  
"Just doing my job."

"Good, everything's settled then. D'Artagnan and Aramis are on duty today, Athos and I will check the equipment and discuss the next couple of days with Treville." Before Aramis could protest, Porthos got up and put his dishes away.

\-----

"Good morning, Constance."  
"Good morning, Anne. Wonderful day for the gardens. Breakfast should be here any minute." Constance said, making some room on the large table in the living room area.   
"Oh thanks, I had almost forgotten about that. I hope I can talk to Louis today about what I can do here. I would like to help him around here and also look into some social projects," Anne said, taking a seat at the table.

"I'm sure something suitable will come up," Constance said, smiling dreamily.  
"What are you smiling about so early in the morning? Did you meet a certain someone?" Anne tried to get some information out of her friend, but a knock on the door saved Constance. She got up and brought in the breakfast tray. For a French breakfast it was a rather large selection: a selection of different breads and preserves, meats and cheeses, a variety of fruits, two glasses of orange juice and a large pot of coffee and two cups. 

"I will ask my cousin for a meeting. When do we want to start today?"  
"After lunch. We could take a picnic basket with us."  
"Oh, that's a very good idea."   
The two women enjoyed their meal and talked about their first night at a new place.

\------

Before lunch Anne managed to see her cousin.   
"Anne, I've been told that you wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes, thank you for sparing a little time for me. I would like to look into one or two social projects around here and I would like to help you with your work."  
"Well, there's actually not all that much to choose from. There's a home for parentless children, they can always do with someone willing to help and you could take care of the financial part. I don't really trust my accountants and since you studied economics in Madrid, I think this would be the perfect task for you." Louis gave her a questioning look.   
Anne smiled at him. "Of course, dear cousin. I'll go by the children's home and I'll keep an eye on your accountants. And now I'll let you get back to your business." She smiled at him again and left to go back to her rooms. 

On the way there she met Aramis.   
"Good morning, Anne, or rather good day. Have you made yourself at home yet?" Aramis asked giving her a small bow.   
"Yes, thank you. Are you going to accompany us today?" Anne looked at him expectantly. 

"Of course, if that is your wish. Unfortunately I'm a soldier so the beauty of nature isn't really my style."  
"And what kind of beauty would be your style?" Anne started to enjoy their game. Aramis had something compelling and dangerous, and yet she had never felt so safe and protected with any other man, even though she hardly knew him.   
"Well, I can certainly appreciate the beauty of the fairer sex," Aramis answered, before he left her.

\----

"So, did you get a chance to speak to your cousin?" Constance had just tidied up after breakfast.  
"Yes, luckily. I think I'll visit the children's home in the village and we need to take a look at the accounting."

"That's what I thought. I think we should skip lunch and take a picnic basket with us. Every minute we spend inside is keeping us out of the warm sunshine." Constance looked out of the window.  
"You're right. We should go change and then we're ready to go." 

\----

For their little outing into the gardens Constance chose a thin summer dress with ballerina flats, while Anne decided on short trousers and a thin blouse. When there was a knock on the door, Constance went to answer it. 

"Would the ladies be ready to leave?" D'Artagnan and Aramis were standing before her.   
"Of course, we're ready to go." Anne came to the door as well, carrying a heavy picnic basket in her hand. Every inch the gentleman, Aramis immediately relieved her of the burden.   
"Oh, thank you."

The two bodyguards led the women down a couple of corridors until they reached a side door. D'Artagnan opened the door for them and the women stepped outside into the courtyard.


	4. Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here is chapter 4 of my story, Glad so many of you liked it.

The courtyard was decorated with a circular lawn bordered by a brown sandstone path.  
"This way." Aramis led the way. D'Artagnan was walking beside Constance, repeatedly looking over his shoulder.   
"We aren't in any danger here, are we?" she asked, worried by his tension.

"No, no, but it never hurts to be prepared for anything," D'Artagnan replied, smiling at her.   
Aramis led the women through an English garden and a small labyrinth of hedges, ending up at a lake. 

"Oh, this really is a beautiful place for a picnic. Won't you join us, we brought too much for just the two of us anyway," Anne asked, looking at the two men.  
"With pleasure. Why don't you go ahead and unpack, while we take a quick look around to make sure everything is secure." Aramis put down the picnic basket and headed in the direction of the pavilion, while D'Artagnan went to check on the woods. Constance and Anne busied themselves spreading a large checkered blanket on the ground and unpacking plates, cutlery and a variety of boxes containing baguettes, a variety of salads, sandwiches, fruit and desserts. Like Anne had said, far too much for just the two of them.   
Constance smiled. 

"What are you grinning at?" Anne asked.  
"Oh, it's just that you're not in the habit of inviting a man to lunch. At least I have never seen you do it before."  
Anne squirmed uncomfortably. "Well, you know I don't like it when food go to waste and people go hungry…."  
"Yes, I know," Constance laughed. Anne couldn't help but laugh as well.

\-----

D'Artagnan went as far as the forest and looked along the perimeter. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, he decided to go a few steps further, but the only thing he saw was a deer on the run. Satisfied that all was in order, he headed back to the lake.

\-----

Aramis arrived at the pavilion. He walked around it first and then took a look inside, finding nothing but a few clumps of earth. Equally satisfied, he headed back in the same direction as his friend.

\----

Anne and Constance had already arranged everything and were pouring drinks into their glasses. The four of them relaxed and took the opportunity to get to know each other. D'Artagnan and Constance appeared to quite like each other and Anne was glad, that her friend had finally found someone who made a good impression. She knew how unhappy Constance was in her marriage. Aramis, however, was a mystery to her. He was polite and kept smiling at her when the other two weren't looking, but he never spoke directly to her. He just stared at her as if she were a work of art he couldn't keep his eyes off of. 

"How do you like Chateau Fontainbleau? Isn't it a wonderful place for a holiday?" D'Artagnan looked at the two women.  
"Well, it really is a very romantic castle, very fitting for France and for my cousin with all his pomp. But we're not just here for a holiday."  
"But you do have to relax some time, don't you?" Aramis spoke directly to Anne. 

"I find it very relaxing when I can help people," Anne answered, smiling at him. Their eyes held contact for quite a while and Constance noted the tension.   
"I think it's getting a little cold."

"Yes, the temperature does seem to have gone down somewhat, I think we should pack up again. I need to prepare something for the children's home, too."  
Constance and Anne packed the remains of the picnic back into the basket. D'Artagnan helped them, while Aramis took a last look around. Not finding anything out of the ordinary, he turned back to the ladies. Wait, stop, wasn't there something behind the trees? Quickly he stepped in front of Anne, pulling his weapon from the shoulder holster. D'Artagnan noticed his colleague's quick movement and did the same. Anne and Constance were startled and frightened. Their line of sight was blocked by the men's solid bodies. D'Artagnan and Aramis were tense and kept looking in the direction of the forest. The women were at their backs, with the lake behind them. A very good situation for them, less so for a possible attacker.

"There, do you see him? He's running towards the north wall." Aramis was the first to spot the black-clad man.   
"Do we follow him?" D'Artagnan asked.

"No, we'll stay her with the ladies. Send a message to Porthos and Athos and alert the guards, maybe they'll catch him." Aramis lowered his weapon, but didn't holster it yet. "Are you alright?" he asked, giving Anne a worried look.

"Yes, thanks, we're just a little frightened. We had no idea that the danger would be so direct and so close." Anne slowly recovered her composure. That their two bodyguards had reacted so quickly, showed her how serious the danger was, but also how safe they were with them. 

"We packed everything, so we're ready to leave." Constance had gotten over the first shock and was thinking practically again. She was still afraid, but she knew that it wouldn't be any help. The little group walked along the shore of the lake, always on guard for possible movements in the vicinity. With weapons drawn, Aramis walked closely beside Anne, with D'Artagnan and Constance behind them. 

\-----

Treville was waiting for them at the door. "Are you alright?"

"May I introduce Captain Treville, he's head of security for King Louis." Aramis introduced Constance and Anne.   
"Nice to meet you. Yes, we are fine, thanks to our protectors. But we feel even safer behind the thick castle walls."  
"I can believe that." 

Anne liked Treville. He was a little older than the others, with grey hair and he made a friendly impression.   
"I will accompany you upstairs." Aramis held the door open for them.  
"D'Artagnan, Aramis, meeting in twenty minutes. Make sure the ladies are safe in their rooms," Treville ordered. Anne smiled gratefully at him and stepped through the door with Constance behind her. 

\-----

In Anne's rooms, Aramis checked every nook and cranny to see if anyone had managed to find a way into the castle, while D'Artagnan accompanied Constance up to her rooms.  
"I didn't know that thieves could sneak into the castle."

"That wasn't a thief. We seldom have thefts at the castle, because no one dares to steal something from under the king's nose, but to try to hurt him or his loved ones, that can happen. That's why we are here." D'Artagnan tried to reassure Constance. "I'll check your rooms to make sure there are no signs of forced entry."  
"Thank you, that's very thoughtful of you."

While D'Artagnan checked the windows and doors for any signs of a break-in and looked in all the possible hiding places, Constance watched him. She found it strange that such a young man spent all of his time and energy for a man who didn't seem to be very likeable. She wondered if there was anyone – a woman perhaps – for whom he was earning the money. If she were together with him, she would never demand something like that. She tried to get rid of that thought again as quickly as possible. 

"Are you alright?" D'Artagnan came over to her slowly. He had noticed her shaking her head, seeming lost in thought.   
"Ehm… yes, of course. I was just wondering what there was to see outside of the castle."

"Fontainbleau isn't very big. A cafe, a small shop, that's pretty much all there is, but we're not all that far from Paris. There's a lot to see there." He grinned at her. She seemed to be just as adventurous as he was. He liked his job and the tasks he had to do, but sometimes life outside the city seemed a little too monotonous. In those cases, he went to Paris and lost himself in the little streets.  
"I will suggest it to Anne, I'm sure she'll have nothing against a little trip."

When D'Artagnan was satisfied that apartment 48 was safe, he returned to Treville's office, where Aramis was already waiting for him.  
Treville was standing behind his desk, poring over plans of the building and grounds. Aramis was sitting on a chair in front of the desk. 

"D'Artagnan, do you have anything to add to Aramis' report?" Treville asked, indicating a sheet of paper which had already been filled out by Aramis. D'Artagnan took it and dropped onto the second chair. After a short while he put the paper back on the desk. "No, that's what I saw as well. I didn't notice anything else, since our first priority was the security of the ladies. Were Porthos and Athos able to do anything?"  
With a sigh, Treville sat down. "No, they told me they had discovered two traces of a hasty flight, but they didn't catch anyone."


	5. Second day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very about about all the positive feedback, your kudos and comments. Hope this chapter will be also liked. If you have some wishes for follwing chapters, don't hesitate to write me.  
> I have also a tumblr Account where i announce every new chapter. Maybe some of you wanna have a look.  
> http://mexxi3003.tumblr.com/

Compared to the rest of the day, the evening was very quiet. Constance joined Anne in her rooms for dinner to keep her company. The menu for tonight consisted of duck a l'Orange with a foil potato and salad, with strawberries for desert.

"Oh, Constance, I completely forgot to tell Treville that I want to visit my brother's bank tomorrow and meet with the accountants. Do you think it will be enough if we let him know tomorrow morning?" Anne looked at her friend questioningly.

"Don't worry, I will go to his office and leave him a message."  
"No, I don't want to bother you with that. You need your rest as well."  
"It's no bother. I want to take a little walk before I go back to my rooms anyway, so just write him a note."  
Anne went over to the writing desk and wrote a short message.

Constance got up. "Do you need me to prepare anything for tomorrow?"  
"No, thanks. Shall we meet at 9 o'clock for breakfast?"  
"With pleasure. Have a good night."  
"You too, thanks."  
Constance left and Anne went into the bathroom to get ready for bed, while the servants cleared away the dinner dishes.

\-----

Constance was already able to find her way around the chateau, so she arrived at Treville's office a short time after she had left Anne. There was still light inside, so she knocked on the door and slowly entered when she heard a "come in" from inside. She saw that all four bodyguards were still sitting in front of the desk.  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't want to interrupt anything," she apologized, blushing. 

"Don't worry about it. Please, take a seat." D'Artagnan jumped up and offered her his chair.  
"Oh, thanks," Constance said, blushing even more, "but that will not be necessary. I just came to let you know that Anne wants to visit the bank and the accountants tomorrow. Here's a short message from her for you, Monsieur Treville." She handed over the letter.  
"Thank you, Madame Bonacieux," Treville replied. "I'll organize everything for tomorrow. Do you want someone to see you to your room?"  
"No, thanks, I can find my own way. I don't want to bother you any longer."

D'Artagnan looked after her retreating form until he heard Treville pointedly clearing his throat. The young man sat down again, pulling his attention back to the matter at hand.  
"Seems like we'll have a busy day tomorrow." Aramis stretched out his legs, trying to find a more comfortable position on the hard chair, as they still needed to talk about the schedule for the next day.  
"I think we should have two men inside and two outside, plus chauffeurs and a quick response team on standby." Athos was already back in planning mode. Treville simply nodded and pointed out strategic spots and possible danger points on the map. The meeting ran deep into the night.

"I think we covered everything. D'Artagnan and Aramis inside? Will you be able to stay professional?" Treville gave the two men in question a searching look.  
"Who, we? We're the textbook definition of professional," Aramis said, grinning at him.

"Good, then Athos and Porthos, you two will be responsible for outside security. You'd better take two cars, that should make it more difficult to know who is in which car."  
"Okay, in that case I'll go and get some sleep. We need to be well rested for tomorrow." Porthos got up and left, with the others following him.

\-----

Anne was getting ready for the coming day. She had chosen a pastel pink sheath dress with matching peeptoes. Her makeup already done, she now tried to select some jewelry.  
"Take the pearl bracelet, it always makes you look very elegant."  
"Oh, Constance, I didn't hear you come in," Anne said, noticing that her friend had decided on brown suede boots, skinny jeans, a blouse and a matching blazer. Her only jewelry was a long necklace and a pair of earrings.

"Breakfast is ready. Oh and I was able to deliver your message to Treville in person last night."  
"Oh good, then let's eat."

On the way over to the table, Anne put in a pair of earrings and closed the clasp on the bracelet.  
Both women took their seats at the table and Constance poured coffee for the two of them, while Anne did the same with the orange juice. They had just about finished the last bite when they heard a knock on the door. Constance moved to get up, but Anne stopped her. "It's okay, I'll get it." She went to open the door and found D'Artagnan standing before her.  
"Good morning. I hope I'm not interrupting anything. The cars are waiting for you," the young man said.  
"Thanks, we'll be ready in a moment."

D'Artagnan left again as Anne closed the door.  
"I already packed our handbags, so we're good to go," Constance said, handing Anne a Burkin bag and a thermo cup.  
"I hope that's large enough," Anne said, laughing. "If we'll be spending the whole day dealing with numbers, I'm going to need a lot of coffee."  
Constance laughed with her.

\-----

Handbags and coffee cups in hand, the two women went down to the front door, where the four bodyguards were already waiting for them. After a short round of greetings, the women were ushered into the cars. Anne was surprised.

"Why do Constance and I have to take separate cars?" she asked.  
"It's for your safety, Madame. this way no one knows who is in which car." Aramis turned around to explain the situation to Anne, while Athos concentrated on driving.  
"Well, we certainly need to change that. I will speak with Monsieur Treville when we get back."

It was obvious that Anne was not happy with the situation. However, the quiet ride and the beautiful landscape outside quickly made her forget her irritation and she enjoyed the short drive.  
When the small convoy had reached its destination, Aramis opened the door for her.  
"Thanks, that's very kind," Anne said, giving him a brief smile, before she remembered that she wasn't here for pleasure. With Constance at her side, she entered the bank.


	6. confusing numbers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, happy that I've got a lot of kudos on this Story. And I also want to thanks the comment writers.  
> Hope you will have fun with the sixth chapter

confusing numbers

After a two hour drive the two SUVs arrived at the bank, located in the west of Paris, in La Defense, a quarter of predominantly high rises, one taller and wider than the other. The ladies walked up to the entrance, with Aramis and D'Artagnan following behind them, while Porthos and Aramis stayed with the cars.   
Inside the bank, Constance went over to the reception desk to announce them. After a ten minute wait a short round man came around a corner and hurried over to the group. Aramis rose from where he had been sitting and moved closer to Anne. 

"Ah, Madame, we have been informed of your unexpected arrival. Unfortunately we have to tell you that we cannot grant you access to your cousin's files." The man cleared his throat.   
D'Artagnan smiled slightly. The poor guy had beads of sweat on his face and kept wringing his pudgy fingers - not exactly an imposing figure. And Aramis' looming presence didn't seem to help matters either. 

Anne wasn't deterred by the dismissal. "Well, my assistant has called you and scheduled this appoint ment and I have a letter from my cousin, giving me full authorization."   
On cue, Constance handed the man the letter in question. "Now please escort us upstairs, we'd like to start working," she said, not liking the way the man wanted to dismiss Anne so easily.  
Now D'Artagnan rose as well. The man, visibly nervous by now, kept his eyes glued to the ground. "I am sorry, Madame, but you need a specific document, signed by your cousin, the king, in our presence."

"Well, this looks like a futile discussion, Madame." Aramis had turned slightly towards Anne so that their faces were rather close. Anne glanced up at him and for a moment silence reigned, before Anne reminded herself of the place and the circumstances and cleared her throat. "I think we will come back tomorrow. Please have the document ready by then, as well as a room for us to work in."   
D'Artagnan pulled a small walkie-talkie out of his jacket pocket and contacted Athos to let them know that they would go back to the cars now.   
"Very well, Madame, I will see to it right away. Have a nice day."

\-----

Back at the cars D'Artagnan opened the door for Constance. "So, where do you want to go, now that the plans for today have changed?" he asked.  
"Is there a good restaurant around here?" 

"I know a very good Italian restaurant which I can highly recommend."  
Anne was delighted about the idea and had Constance reserve a table for six while they were on the way.   
The restaurant was in a small side street in the heart of Paris. Due to a special parking permit they quickly found a parking space. The restaurant itself was cozy and inviting, furnished in traditional Italian style. They were led to a large table and had a relaxed, informal lunch.   
"Don't you miss Spain?" Porthos asked the ladies.

"Well, I do miss the warm sun and the beautiful countryside. But on the other hand it's very nice to visit the family and be able to help – although we haven't been very successful with that so far."  
"Which we are going to change immediately. And tomorrow we'll sort out matters with the bank." As usual Constance had a positive outlook on the day and infected Anne with her good mood.  
After the good meal, the small group walked back to the SUVs. 

"Too bad we can't just take a little stroll through the city," Constance sighed.   
"We could change that if you'd like. I'm sure you can get a day off, can't you?" D'Artagnan asked, walking beside her.  
"Welll, since this is supposed to be my vacation, that shouldn't be a problem," Constance said, giving him a brief smile.   
"Very good, in that case I'll take you away for a very special tour through Paris," D'Artagnan said, smiling back at her, as he held the car door open for her. Constance thankfully took his hand as she climbed into the SUV.

After a couple of minutes drive through the Paris rush-hour they arrived at the accountant's office. Anne was talking on the phone. "Of course, Captain, I understand. But for the future, I want Constance to ride with me. This way we'll be better able to plan and organize our activities. I am sure that you will find a suitable solution." Anne handed the phone to Aramis. Constance watched, slightly confused, as Aramis ended the call a little later.   
The accountant was already waiting for them at the entrance. "Madame Anne, - may I call you that? Finally I get to meet you. How lovely you look. I am Monsieur Rochefort, the king's most trusted accountant. Please follow me into my office."

Rochefort took her hand and tried to kiss it. Clearly uncomfortable with the situation, Anne tried to pull it away. Just like in the bank, Aramis stood close beside her.  
"Oh I think you won't need your bodyguards in here. Too many long and boring numbers for the gentlemen." Rochefort said, throwing a disdainful look at Aramis, who didn't let it rile him. "I will accompany her. Numbers don't deter me, I have a weapon." With these words, Aramis led Anne past Rochefort into the building. Anne was relieved to have circumvented the kiss on the hand.   
Porthos and Aramis exchanged a knowing look. "D'Artagnan, go with Aramis, we'll stay in the background." 

D'Artagnan gave a short nod. Before Rochefort could turn to Constance, D'Artagnan had already led her through the door gently but decisively.  
After two obsequious hours of going through the books, Anne closed the last ledger and gave Rochefort a short smile. "Thank you for your help, Monsieur Rochefort. So far I am satisfied with the accounts. I think we'll be on our way now."

"Oh yes, of course, don't let me keep you," Rochefort answered. As polite as he had been at the beginning, now all he wanted was to get Anne far away from his accounts.  
Back at the cars Constance turned to Anne. "Forgive my little rant, but how can you say that the books are alright? Didn't you see the postings and the wrong invoice dates? The accounts actually come up to very different numbers. There's something very wrong here!"  
Anne smiled at her friend and put on her sunglasses. "That's just what I noticed as well, but there's no need to let Rochefort know that. For now he feels secure. Tomorrow we will have his whole stock moved to the chateau and check everything for ourselves. But at first glance the books are clean – there's not a single coffee stain on them." Anne explained, smiling. Now Constance had to smile as well.


	7. The evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here is my brand new chapter of the story. Thanks for all your comments. Im very happy, that a lot of you liked it.  
> Feel free to give me some suggestion you wanna have in the next chapters. There is so much in making. 
> 
> Also when you wanna see some background infos about it, you can follow me on Tumblr: Mexxi3003  
> I already posted pictures of the chateau and a little plan where for example the gardens are, so you have a better imagination.

The evening

The drive back went by without any problems. When they arrived at the chateau, Louis was already waiting for them.  
"Anne, you're back, how nice! How did it go?"

"I need to get more details and do some calculations, but I think you are right, your accountant is embezzling funds. I'll take care of it. Constance, what was it we needed?"  
"If you could provide us with a letter of authorization, that would get us one step further with the bank, and then I can organize the rest," Constance explained.  
"Of course, I'll have my assistant draw it up immediately." 

Captain Treville hurried over to them. "Monsieur, if you could please go back inside, it's not exactly safe out here."  
"Yes, yes…" Slightly confused, Louis let Treville usher him back inside. 

Aramis and D'Artagnan exchanged a glance. "Accompany the women upstairs and check the rooms again. There has been another intruder on the grounds," Athos said in a low voice.  
"Okay. Mademoiselle, if you would please follow me," Aramis answered, with an inviting gesture to Anne.  
"Stay behind me," D'Artagnan said, staying close to Constance.

Both women were worried. Aramis and D'Artagnan went ahead slowly, checking every nook and cranny but found no one hiding behind the heavy brocade drapes. At the foot of the stairs, the group split up. D'Artagnan stayed with Constance, while Aramis accompanied her cousin.

***********************************

"I wonder why we're still in danger. Won't the intruder be caught soon?" Constance looked at D'Artagnan questioningly.  
He had just finished checking the room and now turned to the beautiful woman in front of him. 

"These attackers often work alone, well-organized by someone hiding in the background. We take out one and another one takes his place. This makes it hard to catch them all.. That's why we're here to protect you." He took her hand. "Don't be afraid. If you want, I can stay outside your door tonight, always within earshot. You'll be perfectly safe," he reassured her, looking deep into her eyes.  
Constance could not take her eyes off him. Slowly, he came a step closer, until she could feel his breath on her face. She was just about to lean into him when a lanky man appeared around the corner. 

"Ah, Madame Bonancieux, I'm glad I found you. Louis asked me to let you know that unfortunately the letter you requested will only be ready tomorrow afternoon." D'Artagnan quickly dropped Constance's hand and tried to get a respectable distance between them. Surprised by the sudden appearance of another person, Constance blushed slightly.  
"That's not optimal, but it can't be helped. I assume you are Louis' assistant?" After her initial surprise, Constance was now all business again. 

"That is correct, Madame. Is there anything else I can do for you?" The question sounded courteous enough, but to D'Artagnan's taste its tone seemed a little too forward. He gave the man a stern look, hoping to make Constance's higher position clear.

Constance herself was by now used to attitudes like this from men and simply ignored it. "Yes, actually there is. Anne would like to have all documents of the accountant Rochefort delivered to the chateau. Please see to it," she said, giving the man a friendly smile. D'Artagnan admired her professional attitude, but he decided to have another word with the assistant soon. That was no way to speak to a guest of the king.

"I will take care of it immediately," the assistant said, before he turned around and marched back the way he had come. Now D'Artagnan and Constance were alone again….and suddenly unsure of what to do with themselves. "I need to get back to the guardroom," D'Artagnan said. "Can I leave you alone or do you still need me?"  
"No, please," Constance motioned to the door, "I don't want to keep you any longer." She smiled at him, but this time her smile was so full of warmth that the young bodyguard found it very hard to turn away from it, until he remembered his duties, took a short bow and left for the guard room, stopping at the surveillance office on the way.

****************************************

The darkened room contained more than ten monitor screens, all showing different views of the house and grounds. "Good evening, gentlemen," D'Artagnan greeted the two men sitting at large desks in front of the monitors.

"Hello, young one, what brought you here?" The older of the two men gave the musketeer a friendly look. His name was Jonson and he knew every member of the security force, having been in the service of the king for quite some time already.

"I just came by to see if you're sleeping on the job again," D'Artagnan answered jokingly.  
"No, only after Treville has left," Jonson said, joining in on the joke. "Has everything else been quiet?"  
D'Artagnan asked, turning serious again. "Yes. Once again there was barely a glimpse of our unknown intruder on the cameras." 

Jonson and his colleague scrutinized the monitors again, as if they wanted to have everything in sight at the same time.  
"Keep your eyes open." D'Artagnan and Jonsen exchanged another look, before the musketeer left the room and went on his way to Treville.

***********************************

Meanwhile, Aramis had checked Anne's rooms and had assured her that everything was secure, before he had gone back to Treville. Anne went into her study, sat behind her desk and powered up her laptop to research the children's home. She wanted to get some background information on it, the better to be prepared. Sometime later, Constance joined her.  
"I see that you're working again," Constance said, giving her friend a slightly disapproving look.  
"I couldn't resist, I wanted to find out more about the children's home," Anne admitted.  
"Since we had quite a large lunch, I just ordered salad for dinner, is that okay?"

"Yes, that's fine with me, thanks. Have you gotten anywhere with the documents from the bank and the accountant?" Anne asked.  
"I have requested the documents be brought here, I'm just waiting for news when they can be delivered. As for the bank, it will take until tomorrow afternoon to get the necessary documents."  
By the time Constance had finished her short report, three servants came in. Two of them proceeded to set the table for dinner, the third one handed Constance a note on a silver platter.  
Constance took the note. "Ah, good, the documents from Monsieur Rochefort will arrive tomorrow around noon."

Both ladies went into the salon and the servants retreated. Constance filled both their glasses with wine and water, while Anne put the salad on their plates.  
"What is the plan for tomorrow?" Constance asked her friend, wanting to convey the plan to D'Artagnan. Or maybe she just wanted an opportunity to continue where they had been interrupted earlier?  
"I think you can take the morning off. In the afternoon we can meet and go through some of the documents." Anne gave her friend a knowing look, but she didn't want to comment any further on Constance's dreamy smile. Both women finished their meal in companionable silence and then went to bed. The day had been rather exhausting.

**************************************************************

Meanwhile, the men in Treville's office discussed the day.  
"There were no noteworthy instances, and Porthos and I did not see anything suspicious", Athos reported.  
Aramis nodded in confirmation. "Nothing to report from our side either. Apart from the fact that Rochefort is a slimy creep. " He shuddered slightly. D'Artagnan just grinned.  
Suddenly, Treville's phone rang. "Yes, Treville speaking…ah, Madame Bonancieux….oh, yes, thank you…yes, the same to you, too." He hung up. "The ladies will remain at the chateau tomorrow. They have no plans for the morning, in the afternoon a delivery is expected, the rest of the day should be quiet."

Porthos leaned back in his chair. "Ah, finally a day off."  
"I don't think we should take the day off," Athos said, putting a damper on Porthos' plans to relax. "We should use the time to check and upgrade the security system."  
Aramis groaned. "Athos, you're much too tense. This is one of the safest places in all of France."  
"I have to agree with Athos." D'Artagnan said. "I just spoke with Jonsen. Once again, all the cameras and motion detectors we already have could catch barely a glimpse of the black-clad man. There are gaps in the surveillance net that need to be closed."

Athos nodded in agreement. Treville started typing on his computer. "Good, Athos and D'Artagnan, you'll take the outer perimeter, Aramis and Porthos, you'll take the inner one. Check the cameras and the detectors and look for any possible blind spots."  
With that the briefing ended and the men left to get their well-deserved rest.


	8. A day off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, my dear readers. I hope our weekend wasn't so stressfull like mine. I have a brand new chapter for you guys. Of course with some outfits for a better imagination. So have fun.  
> Athos/Porthos: https://pin.it/zs24fsmro26iqv  
> Anne: https://pin.it/ja4xle4rwtjmto  
> Constance: https://pin.it/f6s2dclrurnclh

A day off

The next morning, the two women had breakfast in Anne's salon again. The lavish spread consisted of coffee and orange juice, a large basket containing fresh rolls and an assortment of bread, various marmalades and jams, as well as a selection of cold cuts and cheeses, fresh fruit, muesli and joghurt.  
Constance chose some fruit, muesli and joghurt, while anne took one of the rolls.  
"So, what is your plan for today?" Anne asked.

"I want to have a look around the chateau. All those remarkable frescoes, paintings and works of art…And the architecture itself is like a dream. Do you want to come with me?"  
"Louis has made quite a good choice, but I have seen most of it already. I think I'll take advantage of the nice weather, sit in the garden and do some work for the children's home."

Before Constance could say anything, Anne continued. "No, you look around, and take all the time you want. I'll be fine, you know I like doing this kind of work."  
"Well, if you say so. But this afternoon, you'll let me help you sort through the documents?" Constance asked

"Of course".  
Both women finished their breakfast and then went their separate ways. Constance went back to her room and took a last look at her outfit in the mirror. She wore her new favourite skirt, which fit tight at the waist and flared out towards the hemline. The elastic waistband was striped in cream and pink, the skirt itself was turquoise with a broad stripe of pink at the hemline and decorated with various ice cream cones. She had paired the skirt with a white long-sleeved shirt with a deep v-neckline and cutouts at the sides and back. Simple white, roman-style sandals and colourful dangling earrings completed the look. Her hair was loose and held back from her face with a pair of light pink sunglasses. Since the interior of the chateau could be a little chilly, she decided to grab a long cardigan as well for her "sightseeing tour".

****************************************

Anne quickly put all the things she would need into a bag – her laptop and cellphone, a pen and her notebook -, before she pulled the bell to summon one of the servants. After a glance out of the window at the bright sun and cloudless blue sky she decided not to take a jacket with her, since the days had become quite warm.

She wore a simple yellow A-line dress with colourful flowers embroidered around the neckline and along the hemline, and had combined it with black strappy sandals. Simple earrings in a geometric design, and a hint of makeup and eyeshadow completed her look for the day. She was just putting on a large sunhat, when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!"  
"You rang, madame?"  
"Yes, thank you. I would like to work in the garden today. Could you bring me some refreshments?"  
"Yes, of course, and if I may make a suggestion, I recommend the Grand Paterre. A few chairs and tables have already been set up there."  
"Oh, thank you, then I will go there," Anne said.

"Very good. I'll bring the refreshments out to you." The servant took a bow and left.  
Anne grabbed her bag and a pair of sunglasses and headed for the garden.

Outside, the birds were singing and Anne was glad she had chosen to work outdoors today. Although it was still early and the sun still low in the sky, it was already pleasantly warm and she was glad she had decided on a light, summerly outfit. She crossed the Prince's Court and turned left towards the Grand Paterre. This was one of the larger parts of the gardens, with broad paths, green lawns and hedges. To the right was a large lake. On a paved area, garden chairs and tables had been set up. Anne sat down at one of the large tables and opened her laptop.

******************************************************

Early in the morning, the four bodyguards met in the guardroom. This was where the briefings were held and where most of their tactical gear was stowed, except for the weapons of course. Those were kept in the endless cellars under the chateau. Athos and Porthos had dressed for their assigned task in dark shirts and black jeans, black leather jackets and heavy black boots. 

Athos had additionally covered his hair with a black cap. He was putting together the items they would need – rope, walkie-talkies, cellphones and laptop – and checked if everything was working properly. Aramis was gazing out of the window into the garden.

"Something interesting out there, Aramis?" D'Artagnan asked.  
Aramis ignored the question and turned to Athos. "Are the gardens safe enough? Shouldn't the king's cousin rather stay in the chateau?"

Porthos, who was slumped in a chair, nursing a mild hangover, grinned slightly. "Aramis, let me explain women for you."  
"Because you're such an expert on women," Athos said, joining in the conversation.

"Athos, you're not exactly the best example. Okay, Aramis, a woman –especially one like Anne – can't be caged. Do that and she will fly away," Porthos explained, making a gesture like a fluttering bird.  
D'Artagnan waved him off. "Don't listen to Porthos, he's being melodramatic again. I think she'll be safe there."  
"Where exactly is she?" Athos looked at Aramis questioningly. He agreed with D'Artagnan, but he know that Aramis wouldn't have his head completely in the game if he was worried about Anne.  
"She's sitting in the Grand Paterre."

"Well, in that case drop by Jonsen on your round and tell him to keep an eye on her over the monitors." As far as Athos was concerned, that took care of the problem.  
Aramis just nodded, and after a last glance at the garden, turned his attention to the briefing.

"We need to check all the cameras and see if we can find any blind spots. We'll meet back h ere in the afternoon."  
The other men nodded. Each team grabbed their gear and headed to their assigned area – Athos and D'Artagnan to the outer perimeter, Aramis and Porthos to the inner one.

************************************************************  
Athos and Porthos played the part of the intruder – hence the dark clothing -, while Aramis and D'Artagnan used the laptops to see if the cameras recorded everything.  
Athos worked his way back from the Maison du Jardin. It was on the far left and the furthest distance from the chateau, but D'Artagnan caught him on two separate cameras. Next on their list was the Grand Paterre. D'Artagnan had the foresight to approach Anne, while Athos was still far away.

"Excuse me, Madame."  
"A, D'Artagnan, beautiful day today, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. I don't want to disturb you, just to let you know that Athos will show up soon, looking very much like the intruder from two days ago. No need to be frightened," D'Artagnan explained.  
"Oh, thank you, that would definitely have worried me. But why is he dressed like that?" Anne asked, curious.  
"We have to check the different security zones and eliminate possible weak spots."

"Oh well, in that case I wish you every success." Anne nodded encouragingly. impressed by the loyalty and work attitude of the young man.  
"Thank you." D'Artagnan gave her a short nod and stepped back into the shadows.

Once again, all of Athos' movements were caught on the cameras. Back at the chateau, the two men decided to take a short break.  
"I just don't get it. We have checked everything, where on Earth could the intruder get through?" D'Artagnan was getting discouraged. Athos took another sip of the cold lemonade. The thick, dark clothing had made him feel hot and the dark cap didn't help either.

"Come on, we'll check the English Garden next", he said.  
The English Garden lay to the right of the lake. Sometime later, Athos joined D'Artagnan again and found the young man typing furiously on the laptop.  
"Have you found something?" Athos asked.  
"Yes, come on, we'll go through the data inside, so you can take a shower and freshen up," D'Artagnan answered, clapping Athos playfully on the shoulder as they went back to the guard room.

***********************************************

Aramis and Porthos used the same procedure as their colleagues and friends, only they concentrated on the inner ring, starting with the courts. The Prince's Court bordered on the lake and was flanked on the right by the English Garden and on the left by the Grand Paterre. To the right of the Prince's Court was a large parade ground. For important events, this was used as the entrance plaza, where the king could display his wealth and power. When the two men found nothing either at the courts or at the Jardin du Diana, they continued their check inside the chateau.

***********************************************************

Constance had gone to the three chapels of the chateau first. The artwork and the decorations alone were beautiful. Then she wandered over to the ballroom, where they had had dinner the first evening. Without the long tables, the room seemed even grander and more imposing. Even the wooden parquet floor had decorative inlays. Constance didn't know where to look first.

After the ballroom, she stopped at the kitchen for a little snack, before continuing on to the theatre, where she found Aramis, comfortably ensconced in a seat that would have been more at home in a cinema. He had his legs on the backrest of the seat in front of him, and an open laptop in his lap.

"Ah, hello Madame Constance, what can I do for you?" Aramis did not take his eyes off the laptop monitor, but his voice was courteous and friendly.  
Constance startled slightly. She hadn't thought he had noticed her, since his attention was on the laptop and the door was open wide enough for her to enter. Possibly this sort of awareness came with his job and his qualifications.

"I'm sorry, Aramis, I didn't want to disturb you. I'm just taking a little tour of the chateau. All these paintings and statues…I think it would take days or even weeks to see them all."  
"You're not disturbing me, I just need to keep an eye on the cameras. I'm glad there's at least one person who admires the king's collection," Aramis said.  
"Why only one?" Constance asked.

"Well, the king doesn't really have an eye for it, he just buys things as an investment or because one of his rivals wants them. Hence the quantity."  
"You don't seem to think too highly of him," Constance remarked, interested in his opinion.

"No, it's not like that. I'm loyal to him, but I don't have to like everything he does." Aramis turned his attention back to the laptop and quickly typed something.  
"May I ask what you are doing? Isn't there a room with more equipment and a larger screen? This can't be good for your eyes," Constance asked, slightly worried.

Aramis gave her a small smile. "We have a room, with more monitors than you can imagine. No, we are just checking every camera for blind spots. Ah, see, there's Porthos. He's dressed like the intruder and tries to get past the cameras undetected." He pointed to a dark figure on the screen. Constance came closer to see better.  
"Ah yes, I was there already. It's that long corridor with all the paintings and ornaments. Very beautiful."  
"Yes, that's Diana's Gallery."

"Unfortunately, there's a crack in one wall. Such a pity. Maybe I should mention to Anne that she might consider some restauration." Constance became lost in her own thoughts, making a mental note.  
Her words, however, caught Aramis' attention. "A crack, you said?"

Constance looked at him again, slightly startled, because her mind had already been several steps further. "Yes, a crack, right there," she said, pointing at a spot on the screen. "It's covered by one of the paintings, but not very well."

"Very interesting," Aramis said, his eyes on the spot, Constance had just pointed out.  
"Do you think it might be a weak spot?" Constance asked, worried for the safety of her friend.  
"No, Madame, don't worry. Just a good spot for an additional camera. Thank you for bringing it to my attention, " Aramis answered to reassure her. Constance was relieved.  
"Well, I will explore the chateau a little further then," she said, turning towards the door again.

"You do that," Aramis said, looking at the screen again.  
While Constance continued on to the library, Aramis took the walkie-talkie, as soon as she was out the door. "Porthos, meet me at Diana's Gallery."  
"Acknowledged," Porthos answered curtly.  
Aramis closed the laptop, gathered his things and left the theatre.

****************************************************

Athos and D'Artagnan came back to the guard room and found it empty. Apparently the second team was still out checking. D'Artagnan sat at a large table and started to review their data, while Athos went into the spacious attached bathroom to take a shower and put on fresh – and lighter – clothes.  
Afterwards, he called down to the kitchen to order some snacks for himself and the others, since most probably none of them had had lunch. Then he went back to his younger friend in the guard room.

*****************************************************

"Okay, what is it?" Porthos, almost visibly steaming in the thick clothes, looked at Aramis questioningly.  
Both men were standing in the gallery. Behind them stood a large globe, one wall of the long corridor had large windows, the other wall was covered with paintings and bookshelves. An enormous fresco covered the ceiling.

Periodically checking the laptop screen for reference, Aramis slowly walked towards the spot Constance had shown him earlier. Grumbling and sweaty, Porthos followed behind him. "No, the high and mighty Aramis does not have to answer," he muttered.

Aramis stopped when he found that there really was a crack in the wall, partially hidden behind the frame of a painting. "Ah, here it is." He set the laptop down and inspected the crack and the painting.  
Now Porthos was getting curious, too. "Wait a second, I'll take the picture down." he said. Effortlessly he grabbed the frame in both hands, unhooked it and leaned it against the wall out of the way.  
"Look here," Aramis followed the crack, finding it larger than it had appeared at first.

"Yes, and here, too. Come on, we have to tell the others," Porthos said, already turning to leave.  
"Wait! We have a serious security breach here," Aramis said.

"Maybe we do."  
"Let's make sure," Aramis insisted, taking something out of his bag.  
"That doesn't sound like you," Porthos teased him.  
"What, I'm always thorough," Aramis said in mock-outrage.

"Yes, but to be so overly careful...would that happen to have something to do with a certain blond-haired cousin?" Porthos was grinning now, as Aramis installed a portable camera and directed it on the crack. Once Aramis had finished, he packed up and sent the code for the new camera to Jonsen.  
"Well, she is part of our job. Come on, we're done here. Let's get Athos and D'Artagnan."  
Both men headed back towards the guard room.

*************************************************

"Ah, I see you're finally done," D'Artagnan greeted the two men, when they entered the guard room. Athos just smiled. "Probably took the time to watch a Netflix show in the theatre."  
"Go ahead, make fun of us", Porthos said, slightly miffed.

"Go take a shower, I'm sure it was as hot for you as it was for me," Athos said, pointing towards the bathroom. That managed to improve Porthos' mood and he disappeared through the door.  
Aramis joined the other two men and put his equipment on the table. "Okay, we found something," he said.

"So did we." D'Artagnan and Aramis looked at each other. Athos was about to ask exactly what they had discovered, when they were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
"Come in!"

A servant opened the door. "Messieurs, a truck is coming up the driveway."  
"Are we expecting a large delivery?" asked Athos  
"No, that's why I informed you." Answered the servant

"We're coming."  
Before the three men left the room, they let Porthos know to join them outside, once he had finished his shower.

************************************************

Anne had just about finished her research for the children's home, when one of the servants approached her.  
"Mademoiselle, a truck has arrived and the driver mentioned your name. We are not expecting a delivery this large. Can you help clear up this misunderstanding?"  
"Well, I haven't ordered anything that would require a truck, either, but I'll come with you, there has to be a reason." Said Anne as she got up from the chair.  
The servant led her towards the driveway.


	9. a distressing afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers, just wanna say a quick thank you, that so many of you reading my story. If you have any suggestions, wishes or critics, just tell me in the comments. Open for everything. On my Tumblr Account I will post regulary if there are new chapter, pictures of Outfits, rooms, gardens, moods and so on. Just have a look. Now have fun with reading chapter 9. By the way, I will post this story regularly all 3 days.   
> Council Room: https://pin.it/6gzdswtoxdyrys

a distressing afternoon

A servant led Anne through a number of corridors to a broad flight of steps outside. At the foot of the steps, three bodyguards were arguing with the driver of a large truck. Anne thanked the servant and went down to the waiting men.

Aramis was the first to notice her. "Ah, there she is already. Madame, maybe you can provide some clarification," he said. He was unable to take his eyes off the way she came down the semi-circular stone steps with a grace befitting a queen. When she had reached the last step, Aramis made room for her in the circle of men.  
"I hope I can be of assistance," Anne said. "What seems to be the problem? The servant who fetched me did not have very much information." She looked at the driver questioningly. If anyone had more information, it should be him.

"Ah, so you're the lady of the house." It was more of a statement than a question.  
"I think a little more respect for a member of the king's family is in order," Athos reprimanded the man. All of them had to act according to their station and the driver, who appeared to be in the service of the king, was no exception.

D'Artagnan and Aramis straightened their posture to appear more intimidating and underscore Athos' words.  
"I'm not the lady of the house, but I'm the person you're looking for, since you mentioned my name at the gate," Anne said.  
"Yes, Madame. Monsieur Rochefort sent me. In the truck are all the documents you requested.  
Aramis snorted disparagingly at the name Rochefort.

"The documents…from Rochefort…but in a truck? "Anne was more than a little confused.  
"I think we should check the contents," D'Artagnan said, walking towards the loading doors of the truck. Athos followed him.  
"Come with me, we'll clear up this misunderstanding in no time," Aramis took Anne's elbow. The light touch roused Anne out of her confusion and made her look at him. "Yes, that would be the best," she whispered softly. The gentle touch rattled her and there was nothing she could do about it. Aramis, who began to realize the effect he had on her, grinned slightly as he led her over to the others.

"Your colleagues at the gate have already checked the contents. What do you expect, we're all on the same side here," the driver said, trying to jovially punch Athos, but earning only a sharp glance instead.

At that moment, D'Artagnan and Athos got the back doors of the truck open, so that they could all look inside.  
"Good heavens, " Anne covered her mouth with her hand, visibly shocked. "What *is* all that?"

****************************************

Constance had finished her tour of the chateau and gone back to her room to pick up a sun hat before joining Anne in the garden. Since their arrival there had been little time to talk. Oh sure, they spent a lot of time together, but there really hadn't been a good opportunity to just talk, gossip or laugh together. She was just hunting for her cellphone in her far too large handbag, when there was a knock on her door and a servant entered. "Madame Bonancieux, Anne sent for you."

"Is she still in the garden?" Constance asked.  
"No, she's at the northern gate."  
"Thanks, I'll go there right away." The servant left and Constance hurried outside, curious to find out, what Anne was doing at the gate, when she had intended to work in the garden today.

******************************

Even from a distance Constance could see several servants scurrying around a truck – and right in the middle of all the hustle and bustle were the four bodyguards and a more or less frazzled Anne. Constance hurried over to her.

"Ah, Constance, thank God you're here! Look at this catastrophe!" Anne said, pointing to the contents of the truck. Constance's eyes widened in shock when she saw them. "Good heavens, what *is* that?" Stacked inside the truck were at least 60 large cardboard boxes and a few smaller ones.

"These are Rochefort's files I thought it would just be a few documents, not his whole archive," Anne explained. Constance sighed. D'Artagnan and the other men smiled slightly.  
"I don't know what he was thinking. Here's everything, good luck finding any mistakes…?" After her initial shock, Anne was getting angry at her cousin's accountant. Constance knew from experience that it would not be much help if she got angry too. Better to find a solution for the problem as quickly as possible.

"Okay, let's see what we have here. I hope he at least labeled everything." She tried to climb into the truck to check the contents of some of the boxes.  
"Let me help you." D'Artagnan effortlessly jumped into the back of the truck and offered Constance his hand. Gratefully, Constance took it and he pulled her up easily. "Thank you," she said. Although her attention immediately turned towards the boxes, a part of her couldn't help but admire the grace and strength, with which he had moved to pull her up into the truck.

Constance opened a few boxes and paged through some of the files. "Anne, it's not as bad as it looks. The boxes are labeled by date and as far as I can see, the labels match the contents," she reported.  
"Well, thank God for small favors." Apparently, Anne had recovered her courage, which improved Aramis' mood as well.  
"Do you want to keep the files, or should we return them with our regards?" he asked.

"No, we will prove Rochefort's fraud, no matter how difficult he tries to make it for us. Is there a room we can use that's large enough for all the boxes as well as a workspace?"  
"The council room should be suitable," Porthos suggested.  
"Can we just use it?" Constance looked at Anne, unsure.

"I think so. Louis wanted to travel for a few days anyway, so he shouldn't miss it." Anne instructed the servants and soon all the boxes were on their way to the council room.  
Since they were obviously not needed any longer, the bodyguards took their leave and went back to the guard room.

****************************

While Anne fetched her things from the garden, Constance organized snacks and something to drink for them from the kitchen, and the two women met in the council room.  
"Well, it looks like we've got our work cut out for us. Do you have an idea how to proceed?" Constance asked, hoping for one of the ingenious planes Anne was famous for.

"Hmmm, I'd say we take a look at how far back the files go, then we start with the oldest ones. While we were at the bank, we already noticed that the most errors were with the restaurants and laundrys, so we will concentrate on them for the moment."  
With that plan in mind, the two women went to work.

**************************************************

Meanwhile, the four bodyguards were clustered around a large table in the guard room. It was one of those holographic tables with a built-in computer and it was currently showing a complete plan of the chateau's grounds. "Right here is where I lost Athos," D'Artagnan said, marking a spot close to the woods on the map.

"So this is the breach in the outer perimeter. That doesn't explain the sightings inside the castle though." Athos looked at Aramis questioningly.  
"I couldn't find a breach on the cameras. Porthos was always visible on them. However, there's a rather large hole in the wall."

"Aramis, please don't speak in riddles. We're all exhausted enough from today." After running and climbing around in the heat all day, Athos was not in the mood for Aramis' games.  
"Okay, okay, can't a man have a little fun?" Aramis typed something into the computer and a new window opened, showing the picture from one of the cameras. "We have found a crack in the wall of the Diana Gallery. It was partially hidden behind a painting, but visible as a fault in the wallpaper."

"When we took down the painting, we found that the crack was larger than it appeared to be. It looked as if you could push a whole section of the wall inwards," Porthos added, looking around at the other men. "For now we have set up an additional camera, so that Jonsen can keep an eye on that spot. However, we need to check it out and close it."  
"And we have to find out how it got there without anyone noticing." Once again, Aramis was seeing the bigger picture. He marked the second spot on the plan and saved the updated version. "I'll discuss this with Treville. That should be all for today. I think we can relax for now."

**********************************************

Louis' assistant entered the council room. "Madame Bonancieux, here is the letter for the bank you requested," he said, holding an envelope out to Constance. "This will give you full access to all accounts and documents."

Constance looked up from the file she had been reading and took the envelope. "Ah, thank you. Anne, we can go back to the bank tomorrow, we have everything we need now."  
The assistant retreated.

"Very good," Anne said. "I suggest we go first thing tomorrow morning to get the official bank statements from them. I don't trust Rochefort's records."  
"Yes, that is a good idea. I'll go and inform the bodyguards," Constance said, rising from her seat.  
"No, it's okay, I can do that. You're busy with that file and I have been sitting for too long already, I need a little walk," Anne offered.

*******************************

When Anne arrived at the guard room, she knocked and, hearing no answer, she opened the door and peered inside. No one seemed to be there, so she entered and found herself in a large room with a row of metal filing cabinets along one wall, some chairs and tables scattered along another wall, and a large transparent table in the middle. A large window opposite the door offered a good view of the Grand Paterre.

"Hello! Is anybody here?" Anne called out.  
A door to the right of her opened and Aramis appeared, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, a second towel draped around his shoulders.  
"Ah, Anne, what can I do for you?" he asked, completely unselfconsciously.

Caught completely off-guard by the sight of his well-built body, Anne could only stare like the proverbial deer in the headlights at his not overly developed, but nonetheless clearly visible six-pack  
Using the second towel to rub his hair, Aramis shamelessly enjoyed her admiration for a few seconds, before he broke the silence. "Anne?"

"Eh, yes. I'm sorry. I didn't know that you shower here. I mean that people usually shower here…Not that the people here don't shower, or that you don't…..I…." Anne took a deep breath and finally found his eyes. "I just wanted to let you know that we'll go to the bank again tomorrow morning. We have the necessary papers now and we need some third party information concerning the delivery this afternoon."

"Good, I'll leave a message for Athos and Treville, thank you. See you tomorrow morning then," Aramis said, taking a step towards her.  
"Ehm, yes, until tomorrow morning then." Anne quickly turned around and left the room, before temptation could get the better of her. It was so unfair for a man to be that attractive!

Aramis grinned at her retreating form and went back to the bathroom to get dressed. Before he left, he wrote a note for Treville and Athos as he had promised Anne.  
On her way back to Constance, Anne made a detour to the kitchen to order dinner for the two of them.

************************************************

D'Artagnan had finished his report and was ready to call it a day and get some well-deserved rest, when he heard a noise from the council room. Had something happened in there? With just a large amount of files, technically nothing should go wrong, but still, something was nagging at his mind. He went over to the door, but before he even had his hand on the doorknob, he hear the sound of breaking glass. Immediately he pulled open both doors and burst into the room. What he saw there, left him completely speechless.


	10. Fair Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my dears.   
> so many of you are ready my story, so happy about it. here is chapter 10 with a little bit action. Hope you have fun.   
> Of course there are the outfit links:  
> Anne: https://pin.it/5kkwoq4nliqe23  
> Constance: https://pin.it/6fczny2juv5l4w

Last time on „I can't breathe without you"  
Immediately D'Artagnan pulled open both doors and burst into the council room. What he saw there, left him completely speechless.

 

Constance was crowded against a large table in the middle of the room, a tall, heavyset man looming over her. His right hand was wrapped around her upper arm and with his left arm he kept her pinned between his body and the table. Constance tried to use her free hand to push him away, but she was no match for his superior strength. Before the man had a chance to press his lips against her neck, however, D'Artagnan took two large steps towards them, grabbed the man's shoulder and forcibly pulled him away from Constance, getting a look at his face in the process. It was one of the guards stationed on the outer perimeter, often at the gate, but he couldn't recall the man's name.

Visibly surprised, the attacker hadn't caught on to the situation fast enough. The young bodyguard took advantage of this and knocked the man to the ground with a blow to the chin. Then he reached into the man's jacket, pulled the security badge out of the inner pocket, hauled him up by the shoulders and pushed him towards the door.

"Don't EVER come near the chateau again! And now go, before I forget myself!" he growled at the man, looming threateningly over him and blocking Constance from his view.  
Still reeling from the blow and with a bleeding nose, the man stood inside the door. "Shit, man, what's wrong? She's just an assistant, they said she's fair game."

D'Artagnan made a threatening move towards the man. "You want round two?" he growled, raising his fist.  
"No, it's okay, I didn't know that you….with her…."

Before D'Artagnan could silence him, the man stumbled through the door into the corridor, swaying unsteadily.  
D'Artagnan grabbed his cellphone and notified the security guard at the gate, that man without a security badge was on his way and that he was to be allowed to leave, but never to return. When he turned around, he realized how tense he still was. As quickly as possible he tried to relax, in order to reassure the lady in the room.

"Constance?" he asked, not wanting to make any sudden movement that might frighten her further.  
Constance was trembling all over, trying to take deep, regular breaths and holding onto the table with both hands. Slowly, D'Artagnan took a step towards her. When he carefully reached out to her, she seemed to come out of her shocked state.

"I….he was suddenly there…" Her breathing became erratic again and she found it difficult to get it under control. Now her protector stood close to her, gently stroking her arm.  
"He will never come close to the chateau again, let alone close to you. I'm sorry, it never should have gotten this far." D'Artagnan hung his head in shame; it was his job to prevent situations like this.

"No, you can't be everywhere at once, and you more than deserved some time off," Constance said, slowly calming down. The trembling had almost completely stopped. She pushed off from the table slightly, which brought her so close to D'Artagnan, that she could catch a whiff of his scent. The man gave her a feeling of comfort and safety like no one ever before. "I was just about to throw him to the ground, he was lucky you showed up when you did", she said, attempting to smile.

"I don't doubt it," D'Artagnan answered, his voice so deep and rough that it gave her goosebumps.  
"Do you want me to take you to your room? I was on my way home, but I can stay outside your door, if you wish," he offered.

"No, I still have some work to do here and sort the files," Constance said, pointing to some documents that had scattered on the floor, having been swept off the table during the attack.  
"I'll help you with that. I insist". Both of them picked up the loose pages together.

Constance still had to sort the documents back into the right folders, but she appreciated the gesture even more than the actual help. D'Artagnan stayed and kept her company until Anne came back, then he went back to Treville to report the incident.

**********************************************

"Well, we have to do something. He's new, probably still on probation. You already took his badge?" Treville asked. He had to evaluate the situation rationally and objectively. The youngest member of his team had acted a little too rashly, but Treville wasn't sure what he would have done in his stead.

"Yes, and I banned him from the premises. The guards at the gate have been informed," D'Artagnan answered.  
"Good. You can write up the report tomorrow. And I will talk to the guards again concerning the standing of the two ladies. Respect and loyalty to the king and his family, as well as their friends and allies, is a most important point."

Assured of Constance's safety, D'Artagnan headed home. Meanwhile, Treville decided to re-check every single man assigned to the king's cousin and her friend. After all, he was responsible for their work and their behavior.

********************************************

The next morning, Constance and Anne had a light breakfast and then went out to one of the small courts, where three black Audis stood. Athos waited for them at the foot of the stairs.  
"Do we really need so many cars?" Anne asked.

"Yes, we need one car as backup, and Porthos and I will have to leave you for a short while this afternoon," Athos explained. Anne nodded in agreement and went over to the first car, where Aramis already held open the door for her. The notorious Casanova couldn't help staring at her. Looks like I chose the right outfit, Anne thought as she got into the car. She had decided on a colourful, sleeveless sheath dress. It was high-necked, but a strategically placed cut-out offered a glimpse of her décolleté. A pale salmon-pink jacket made it suitably professional for the bank. Platform shoes, a small apricot clutch and some jewellery completed the outfit.

On the other side of the car, D'Artagnan briefly held Constance back, before she could get inside. "Are you feeling better today?" he asked solicitously.  
"Yes, thank you," Constance answered, lightly resting her hand on his arm. Porthos cleared his throat and Constance got into the car, blushing slightly. D'Artagnan couldn't help admiring her long legs, which were displayed by her rather short skirt. Her top ad a deep v-neck, that was sure to get him into trouble at some point as well.

*************************************************

The drive in the expensive, air-conditioned car seemed to fly by despite the relatively long distance, and after an hour the driver parked in front of the bank. Porthos and Athos got out and checked the surroundings. D'Artagnan and the driver opened the back doors for the ladies and the small group went into the bank. Constance headed straight for the reception desk, not wanting to be kept waiting indefinitely again. With the document Louis had provided, they were finally able to view all the necessary documents. For this purpose the bank had provided them with a small, private room.  
When they were done, they asked a bank clerk to send them copies of the bank statements by e-mail.

"This time the ladies want to be on the safe side and have requested electronic copies. Otherwise we'd have another truck on our doorstep tomorrow," Porthos whispered to the others, laughing. D'Artagnan and Aramis didn't find anything to laugh about. Athos was amused, but decided to intervene. "Louis' cousin helps him with important matters and Rochefort clearly tricked the ladies."  
After approximately two hours, the matter was resolved and the little group could leave the somewhat oppressive building.

"Mesdames, Porthos and I need to take our leave now, we have responsibilities back at the chateau," Athos explained to Anne. "Of course, don't let us keep you," she said. The two men took the third car back to the chateau.

"What do you ladies have planned for the rest of the day?" Aramis asked charmingly.  
"I would like to see the Eiffel Tower and Notre Dame. This is my first visit to Paris," Constance admitted.  
"Your first visit? Yes, in that case the Eiffel tower is a must," D'Artagnan remarked immediately.

Realizing the potential of the situation, Anne made a suggestion. "Constance, why don't you go sightseeing – and maybe D'Artagnan wouldn't mind accompanying you. It's no fun to do this alone and apparently he knows his way around." She winked at him. Aramis understood immediately, what she was doing. "I'm sure he'll be delighted," he said.  
D'Artagnan tried to silence him with a stern look.

"But I can't just leave you alone! Won't you come with us?" Constance asked, feeling guilty.  
"Thanks, but I'm still a little tired from dealing with all these files yesterday. All I want is to sit in a café, do a little people watching, and not have to think about numbers," Anne said.

"Well, okay then," Constance gave in. She got into one of the cars and Anne into the other.  
"You have the walkie-talkie, your cellphone and the panic button?"

"Aramis, this isn't the first time I'm on my own. Stop worrying and concentrate on where you have your eyes, hands and other body parts," D'Artagnan said.  
"Well, we both have a backup team. Okay, off with you young birds then," Aramis grinned and D'Artagnan rolled his eyes in exasperation. The two men got into their respective cars and the one with D'Artagnan and Constance drove off immediately.

"If you allow, I know a really nice spot, where there are absolutely no numbers to worry about, and I'm sure we'll find a café there as well," Aramis told Anne.  
"That sounds lovely. I will trust your judgement then," Anne all but croaked. How could a man be so chivalrous and so sexy at the same time?

Aramis leaned forward and gave the driver an address. The car started moving and he leaned back in the seat, with his arm on the armrest between himself and Anne, so that their arms lightly touched. Neither of them pulled away from the contact, and they stayed like that for the entire drive.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears, here is a chapter, I’ve spent so much research on it. I went a few times to Paris, so I was writing this on memory but I also did a research in the internet. When some of you wanna see some pictures of the sightseeings, then check out the notes at the end of the chapter (don't wanna spoiler you where are our heros are going) . Just let me know if you liked this chapter full of information around Paris. Do you wanna have more of that in the future? And when you want that, which city should it be. Still Paris, or London or Prague or somewhere else?Open to the suggestion, so tip it in the comments. Many thanks, have fun while you read.

Mon Amour Paris

When Athos and Porthos arrived back at the castle, Treville was already waiting for them in his office.  
"Ah, there you are. Where are the other two?" he asked.

"They stayed back to protect our principals, with field units as background support," Athos explained. Treville was not exactly pleased, - D'Artagnan was talented, but inexperienced, and Aramis sometimes went too far too easily – but he trusted Athos' decision. The man *was* his second-in-command after all.

"Very well. Come with me, there's a lot to discuss and the other teams are already assembled in the guard room." Treville led the way to join the other men. Once there, the captain addressed the small group.

"Messieurs, we have a lot to do. A security breach in the outer perimeter has been detected," he explained, calling up the updated map. "Here, this is the breach that needs to be closed. Teams A and B, you will install the necessary cameras, Porthos will assist you with that." Treville marked the spots on the map. Porthos and the members of the two teams nodded. "Once that's done, team C and Athos will check for blind spots on the new cameras."

The briefing concluded and the men went to their assigned tasks.

*************************************************

The car with D'Artagnan and Constance arrived at the cathedral.  
"Oh, wow!" Constance blurted out as she got out of the car. D'Artagnan briefly talked to the driver, then he came back to her side, as the car drove off.

"Oh, are we going to walk from here on?" Constance asked without taking her eyes of the gigantic building. "No, the car will be available, just parked a few streets away. Shall we go inside?" D'Artagnan was glad he had managed to delight her with the first landmark already.

Constance nodded and they walked towards the entrance. Unfortunately, there was already a long line of people waiting at the entrance. "Oh no, it looks like it will take a long time to get in." A little disappointed, Constance was about to suggest not to join the queue and go see something else instead.

"Don't worry, we'll take a shortcut," D'Artagnan said, taking her hand and gently tugging her towards the entrance, where a couple of security people stood, each looking more intimidating than the other.  
D'Artagnan let go of her hand and Constance shook her head when she realized that she immediately missed his touch. Oh how he managed to turn her head…. She watched as he approached one of the men, who seemed to recognize him and shook his hand in greeting. The two men briefly talked, the security guard smiled and D'Artagnan came back to her side. "We can go inside now," he said, resting his hand lightly in the middle of her back to lead her towards the entrance.

"We don't have to wait in line?" Constance asked, feeling a little guilty for jumping to the head of the queue. "One of the advantages of working for the king," D'Artagnan reassured her.  
They went into the grandiose cathedral and admired the architecture, the paintings and mosaic windows. During the whole time, D'Artagnan did not take his hand from Constance's back; he even let it drift a little further down. She was certainly not complaining.

Once they were outside again, Constance blinked against the sun, her eyes needing a little time to adjust to the brightness outside. D'Artagnan checked his cellphone. "How about a nice lunch?" he asked, looking at her. "Is it that late already?" As if in response, Constance's stomach started to rumble. "I guess it is," she said, laughing.

"Good, that answers my question. We'll be there in five minutes," D'Artagnan said, seeing that their car had just arrived to pick them up.  
A few minutes later, they were standing in front of a small restaurant. "Oh, it's so nice here," Constance said, looking around her. The restaurant was quite busy, but they managed to find a table close to the window. "This is one of my favorite restaurants," D'Artagnan said, while the server brought over their menus. When they had ordered and the drinks had been served, Constance leaned forward across the table.

"May I ask - why are you working for Louis? He's Anne's cousin and I have been working for her for a long time, so I know where the money comes from, that pays your salary at the end of the month. You don't seem to fit into this kind of work." She looked at him questioningly.

D'Artagnan fiddled with the cutlery in front of him, trying to find the right words for an explanation. "My father is the main reason. He was already in service for Louis' father, and later for Louis. When he became ill, Louis took care of the bills and paid for my training. Yes, at least some of his money is not earned legally," he said, all but whispering the last few words. "But he takes care of his people. He does a lot for Paris and Fontainebleau, and most of all for the people in the cities. He gives back a lot and we help him do that."

Once the server had brought their food and left again, D'Artagnan continued. "We don't have a lot to do with his daily business, that is more the accountants' job. We protect him and his family. Sometimes we protect someone from Paris or Fontainebleau, if they come to the king for help. That's my way of giving something back."

****************************************

After some time, the car with Anne and Aramis stopped and the driver got out to open the door for Anne. She looked around, trying to orient herself. "We're in Montmartre, at the Place du Tertre," Aramis explained. Anne was impressed. A large square opened in front of her, surrounded by quaint houses and small cafés. Small groups of people were clustered around various artists working on their easels. "Oh Aramis, how beautiful! All those artists and paintings. How did you find this place?" Anne was visibly enchanted.

"Oh, you pick things up here and there," Aramis said, offering her his arm. Anne took it and together they strolled around, stopping here and there to watch an artist do caricatures of the tourists and to admire the paintings. Anne stopped in front of a particular painting. It showed a view of the chateau from the lake. Judging from the reddish hue of the colours, the sun was just setting. Aramis could not find a reason why it seemed to fascinate Anne so much, but he refrained from saying anything.

"Would you like to buy it?" A man, the artist apparently, approached them. "Oh, no, thanks, Monsieur. But I have to say, it's a beautiful work. You have captured the colours very well." Anne said.  
"Thank you, Madame," the artist said, visibly pleased by her comment.

A little while later, Aramis and Anne sat in one of the small cafés. "I did promise you some peace and quiet and a nice café," Aramis smiled at her impishly, as he ordered coffee and macaroons from the garcon. While they drank their coffee and Anne managed to eat all of the macaroons by herself, they talked about everything under the sun. Time seemed to stand still.

****************************************************

After lunch, D'Artagnan and Constance went on to the Eiffel Tower, once again getting out of the car just outside of the barricade. "So, would you like to see the view from up there?" the bodyguard asked, indicating the viewing platform on the second storey.

"Let me guess, we don't have to wait in line here either," Constance said, pointing to the queue at the elevators with a smile. "You're getting the hang of this," D'Artagnan answered, automatically reaching for her hand.

As expected, D'Artagnan was recognized at France's most famous landmark as well, so they could take the first available elevator and stepped off at the viewing platform, enjoying the view from up there.  
"Oh, look, there's the cathedral," Constance said, pointing to the easily recognizable towers in the distance. "Yes, and in that direction lies the chateau and over there, Disneyland," D'Artagnan said, pointing in the different directions.

"Very imposing." Constance was leaning slightly back against him, savouring the moment.  
D'Artagnan stood behind her with his head inclined towards her. That way he could breathe in the wonderful scent, that always surrounded her, and let it calm him. He started to gently run his hand up and down her arm, a gesture he found himself unconsciously repeating every now and then since the attack.

"Come on, there's one more place I want to show you," he said. They left the platform and took another elevator back down.  
Instead of taking the car, they followed a path through a public park for some distance, before they went up some stairs and came to a large square filled with tourists milling around. The Place du Trocadéro was a busy place. The sun was already setting and dusk was approaching, painting the Eiffel Tower in a romantic light.

"I definitely need a photo! Could you take one of me with the Eiffel Tower in the background?" Constance held her cellphone out to D'Artagnan. "Of course. Over here would be a good spot."  
After a few pretty poses, Constance started to make funny faces and D'Artagnan found it difficult to take the pictures, because he was laughing so hard that his hands were shaking so much, that it was hard to keep the camera steady.

Once Constance had all the pictures she wanted, she went back to her protector. "Here you go," he said, handing the phone back to her. Constance swiped through the photos. "They're really good! if you ever need a plan B, you could become a photographer." She looked at him happily.

"Well, with that kind of subject…" D'Artagnan said.  
"Are you talking about the Eiffel Tower or me?" Constance teased.

"I think you know very well what I'm talking about." He had leaned closer to her and only a few centimeters separated his lips from hers. She could feel his breath on her face, and after a few, but seemingly endless moments, she closed the distance and kissed him. D'Artagnan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer against him. The kiss became increasingly passionate, until both of them remembered that they were in a very public place. When they had parted a little, D'Artagnan had an idea. "I think we should capture this, too." He took her cellphone again and placed his other hand on her cheek. Constance understood the plan and stretched up to him. when they kissed for the second time, D'Artagnan snapped a picture.

***********************************************

Aramis insisted to pay for both of them at the café. "Before we go back, I would like to show you something," he said.  
"Of course."

After a short drive, the car stopped at a black wall with white ornaments. Aramis held the door open for Anne and handed her out of the car. "This is the Mur des je t'aime. Here the words "I love you" are inscribed in pretty much every possible language," he explained.

Anne looked at some of the inscriptions. "So fascinating. Thank you." The two of them had a lot of fun finding all sorts of languages and laughing at the appearance of some of the words.

When Anne was tracing one of the words with her finger, Aramis lightly touched her hand. "I think we should go," he said, standing very close to her. Their faces were getting closer and closer and Anne closed her eyes in anticipation. Suddenly a car horn honked and they sprang apart, startled. Aramis felt guilty – for a few moments he had forgotten everything around him. Standing protectively in front of her, he checked their surroundings. Once he was sure there was no immediate danger, he turned around to Anne again. "We should get back to the castle. It's getting late and some areas of Paris are not safe for you after dark."

"Of course." There was a trace of disappointment in both their voices. They got back into the car and drove back to the chateau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the promised pictures of the sight seeing:  
> Notre Dame: [Link text](https://pin.it/wb6twqieh5tchl)  
> Montrematre:[Link text](https://pin.it/yc6vxxl72to6pt)  
> 2 Montrematre: [Link text](https://pin.it/uksxfovnleqrkm)  
> Mur du je t'aime: https://pin.it/pmfrwajw2hfr7r  
> Place du Trocadero: [Link text](https://pin.it/5gvq7nq4dp2n26)
> 
> If you wanna have more of this pictures, tell me in the comments.


	12. the crack in the wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is Chapter 12. Glad you all liked chapter 11. I just wanted to caught you in the little world of Paris. To see the Outfits, just check my Tumblr account Mexxi3003.  
> Of course I also have pictures of the outfits:  
> Constance: [Link text](https://pin.it/evbate3ws4h577)  
> Anne: [Link text](https://pin.it/xlmi5hmeynbnhy)

The crack in the wall

In the morning, Constance was woken up by a soft knock on her door. Moaning slightly, she flipped back the covers and got out of bed. "Just a moment, please," she called out, shuffling to the door and opening it just a crack.

"Good morning!" On the other side of the door, Anne was practically bursting with happiness. "Oh, did I wake you?" she asked, checking her watch.  
"No, no…" Constance opened the door all the way and stepped aside to let Anne enter.

"Nice room," Anne said, looking around. She hadn't managed to see Constance's accommodation before.  
"Yes, it's very comfortable. I think it's larger than my first flat," Constance said, trying to suppress a yawn.

"Late night yesterday?" Anne asked.  
"Maybe…." The two women looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Go take a shower, that should wake you up. I'll order breakfast for us," Anne said, picking up the phone and calling down to the kitchen, while Constance went into the bathroom.  
Finally completely awake after her shower, Constance stood in front of her wardrobe. "Anne? Are we going to stay at the chateau and go through the files again?" she called out to her friend.

"That's why I came," Anne said, coming into the bedroom and sitting on the bed. "The children's home called me this morning for an appointment. I thought we could visit them right away. We can talk to the people in charge and to the employees and see the facilities ourselves."

"Very good. I'm afraid I didn't have the time yet to look into it," Constance admitted.  
"No problem, I can fill you in on the way. We'll leave in an hour, and breakfast is ready," Anne said and went back to the sitting room.  
"Thanks, I'll join you in a minute."

Constance chose a pair of faded blue jeans, a white smock with turquoise print and a mint-coloured blazer. She went to her jewelry box and selected a large ring and a wide golden bracelet. Before joining Anne at the breakfast table, she quickly stepped into a pair of white-gold t-strap sandals.

"Wow, you're really dressed to the nines," Constance remarked, noticing Anne's outfit for the first time. "I wonder who for…"  
Anne blushed slightly. She wore a red and white patterned pencil skirt and a sleeveless red top. A double-breasted white blazer lay on the chair beside her. The icing on the cake of her outfit was a pair of fire-engine-red patent leather high heels. "Well, we have to present a professional picture at the children's home, if we're to convince them that we want to help." Constance nodded and dropped the subject – at least for the time being.

**************************************************

One hour later, Porthos and Athos were waiting at the entrance again, this time with a single black Volvo. Since the intended destination was considered to be adequately secure, a smaller security detail would be enough. D'Artagnan and Athos had the morning off and were expected at the chateau after lunch.

They were not using a driver this morning, so it was just the four of them in the car. In the backseat, Anne filled Constance in on the most important information about the children's home, while in the front, Porthos drove, with Athos riding shotgun.

At the children's home, they were greeted by the manageress, who showed them around the home. Athos was shadowing them, while Porthos stayed with the car and kept an eye on the surroundings. After the short tour, the group discussed various points where help was required. Afterwards, Anne and Constance wanted to spend a little time talking to and playing with the children, and ended up staying for lunch.

Back at the chateau, Anne and Constance agreed to meet back at the council room later. Athos and Porthos took their leave, returned the car to the garage and went back to the guard room.  
"Ah, there you are," D'Artagnan said, leaning over the holo-table. Aramis lounged in a nearby chair. "About time."

"Well, we've already been working, while the two of you had the morning off." Porthos went over to the fridge and took out a bottle of water, while Athos put the car key back into the safe.  
"There won't be any trips this afternoon. We need to investigate that crack in the Diana Gallery, before the new camera is discovered." Athos was already planning their next task. "Maybe we can find out how it got there, or at least find a trace of our intruder."

D'Artagnan went over to a cabinet and took out flashlights, walkie-talkies and tablets.  
"Ah, youth….always so bright-eyed and bushy-tailed…" Porthos had no intention of going back to work right away and took a leisurely sip of the chilled water. Aramis leaned more firmly back in his chair.

"We're taking a lunch break and meet in the Gallery in 30 minutes," Athos said, turning to the door. "And Aramis, a little more motivation please. Apparently you had enough of a break, so you can go to the library and see if the chateau has any secret passages we haven't checked out yet."

"Looks like once again I have to do all the work," Aramis grumbled, slowly getting up from his chair and heading to the library.

********************************************

After lunch, Porthos and D'Artagnan were standing in front of the crack they had discovered earlier. The painting, that had hidden the crack so far, was still leaning against the wall. Aramis came up from the garden. "Well, let's see if we can get this thing open already," he said, stepping up to the wall and pressing on the edges, where the crack was largest.

"He just can't wait," Athos said, joining them. D'Artagnan handed him a flashlight and a tablet. "We managed to boost the signal again, so it should go through the walls now. That way we'll know exactly where on the grounds we are." He took the second tablet for himself. Together, Aramis and Porthos managed to move a section of the wall, until a dark passageway opened before the four men.

"Here," Aramis said, unfolding a map. "I found this in the older part of the library. Fifty years ago, a connecting tunnel for the servants existed, but in 1975 it was damaged during a thunderstorm and deemed unsafe, so it was closed off and hasn't been used since."

"That's why we didn't check it out or installed any cameras," Athos confirmed.  
"According to the map, the tunnel starts in the fireside room, but that's about 20 meters away," Aramis said, consulting the map again. Athos switched on his flashlight. "Well, let's see where we end up."

The four friends stepped into the dark tunnel. The thick walls had blocked out the heat, so the tunnel was dank and moldy-smelling. In some places, the ceiling was so low, that the tall men had to hunch over, so as not to bump their heads. Here and there, the tunnel was damaged and they had to move some fallen stones to clear a path. "Next time I'll bring a power shovel," Porthos grumbled. After a while, the tunnel became wider and higher again.

"We should be under the fireside room." Like Athos, D'Artagnan looked at his tablet.

"Then this, should be the supposedly impassable passage." Aramis looked over Athos' shoulder. "Where is it supposed to end?" he asked, studying the printed map again. Porthos used his flashlight so they could see it better. Aramis traced the passage on the map with his finger. "Let's see. It leads under the English Garden. Oh, there's a branch-off to the left, that runs along the lake, but it seems to go nowhere. At least there is no exit marked on the map."

Athos took point, followed by D'Artagnan and Aramis, while Porthos brought up the rear. Soon, they had reached the branch-off they had seen on the map. Athos shone his flashlight into both tunnels. "From here, both tunnels look passable. Aramis, Porthos, you go left. D'Artagnan, you're with me." The four men split up. Athos and D'Artagnan followed the tunnel that led to the lake, to see if it really did not have an exit. Porthos and Aramis took the tunnel that veered to the right towards the English Garden.

*****************************************************

"You were pretty tired this morning… Wild night?" Porthos looked at Aramis while they followed their tunnel.

"I had to guard Anne by myself. It's a lot of work, keeping an eye on everything, always having to be aware of what goes on around you, constantly checking for potential dangers. That can be exhausting," Aramis defended himself.

"And of course your exhaustion has nothing whatsoever to do with the fact that every time you see Louis' cousin, you're practically undressing her with your eyes…" Porthos hadn't failed to notice the looks between Aramis and Anne.

"She *is* a beautiful woman."  
"Be careful, Aramis, you know she's a part of our job." Porthos couldn't help but warn his friend, although he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop him.

*************************************************

"Oh, bother, my cellphone battery has died," Anne grumbled. She almost saw numbers dancing in front of her eyes and was getting frustrated. She and Constance had checked and compared more than half of Rochefort's files against the bank document. They had made good progress, but now exhaustion began to set in.

"Do you need a calculator?" Constance asked, reaching for her own.  
"No, I just wanted to take a few pictures. I want to present our findings to Louis tomorrow and I wanted to include some photos."

"Here, take mine, I don't need it right now," Constance offered, sliding her cellphone over to Anne, who smiled gratefully.

When she had taken the photos she wanted and wanted to upload them to the computer, Anne accidentally opened the wrong file. "Constance, what is that?" she asked, smiling. Her friend quickly got up and stood behind Anne to look at the screen. "Oh, I….." Anne had found the picture D'Artagnan had taken last night…the one of the two of them kissing. The Eiffel Tower in the background faded into insignificance.

"I'm glad you had a nice day," Anne said, genuinely happy for her friend. She closed the file and opened her own photos.  
" I know, I shouldn't have allowed it to happen. And I should not be so happy," Constance said, dismayed.

"Constance, if there's one person I trust to handle this situation, it's you. And you deserve to be happy more than anything," Anne said.

**************************************

"Were there any incidents yesterday?" Athos asked, since he hadn't yet read D'Artagnan's report.  
"No, nothing significant. I avoided the most problematic spots, like the Louvre." D'Artagnan was reminded of the kiss and decided it was better not to mention that. After all, it was a purely private matter.  
"That's good. Can you check where we are?"

D'Artagnan checked the tablet. They should be level with the Pavilion. "What's that in front of us?"

The two men went forward, noticing that the tunnel sloped slightly uphill. Suddenly a wall appeared before them. Athos shone his flashlight at it and it turned out to be a wooden door. Together, they managed to get it open and found themselves at the edge of the woods.

"Now we know how the intruder got into the chateau. Over there was the blind spot we eliminated with the new cameras yesterday," Athos said, pointing at a spot close to them. "Let's go back to Porthos and Aramis."

The two men went back into the tunnel, closing the wooden door behind them, so that no one would notice it had been found.

*******************************************

Meanwhile, Aramis and Porthos were standing in front of a large pile of stones. "This tunnel is definitely blocked. There's no way to get to the English Garden from here," Aramis said, inspecting the pile. "The stones have clearly been here for a long time. Trying to move them aside would probably bring down the whole section of the tunnel."

Porthos nodded. In such cases, he trusted his friend's judgement. "Come on then, let's go back to the branch-off," he said and the two men headed back the way they had come.


	13. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Im really happy, that so many of you are reading my story. And I wanna say hey to all the kudos. Many Thanks.  
> Of course I have some links for you guys.  
> Outfits:  
> D'artagnan: [Link text](https://pin.it/vdbdydckq3zzcp)  
> Porthos: [Link text](https://pin.it/a46uz7fptteur3)

Aramis and Porthos were back at the branch-off. Looking into the tunnel the other two men had taken, they saw a light approaching and put their hands on their holstered guns as a precaution, but quickly realized that the light came from Athos and D'Artagnan.

"So?" Aramis asked, curious to learn what the other two had found.  
"The tunnel runs along the lake and there's an exit at the edge of the woods, closed by a wooden door. It goes slightly uphill at the end and the door is difficult to find from the outside.  
"That explains how the intruder could move so freely. That blind spot in the outer perimeter was close by." Athos looked at the other three.

"Now everything makes sense. He could approach unseen through the woods and took advantage of the blind spot to get into the tunnel." Aramis, the strategist of the team, put all the information together.

"We can be thankful that nothing more serious has happened. After all, he was able to get into the chateau undetected. Probably the only thing stopping him were the cameras inside the chateau." D'Artagnan was glad that Constance had not been in greater danger, but he decided not to mention that.

"We have good news," Porthos reported, looking around at the others. "The tunnel leading to the English Garden really is blocked. There's no getting through and trying to clear a path would bring down the whole section of the tunnel."

Athos typed something on his cellphone. "Treville has already left. Outside appointment with the king. He'll come in again early tomorrow morning, then we can discuss how to proceed."  
Porthos rolled his eyes at the word "early". Athos just ignored him. "We'll leave the camera in the gallery where it is overnight and meet again in the Captain's office tomorrow."

Everyone agreed and the group went back through the dark, claustrophobic tunnel. Unfortunately, there was not exit in the fireside room, so they had to go all the way back to the Diana Gallery before they could get out of the dank, moldy air.

**********************************************

The next morning

Anne closed her laptop and picked up the papers from the table. Last night she had asked Louis if he had some time for her today. Since he had an appointment for lunch, they had agreed to meet in the morning. This suited Anne very well; she preferred the bad news to her cousin as early as possible. She loved him and regarded him a very god friend, but the basics of business, especially when it came to Controlling, were not exactly his specialty. He negotiated, had the right contacts and kept everything running. For all financial matters he relied on his accountants.

Anne had to walk quite a long way, since Louis's rooms were on the opposite side of the chateau. This was one of the rare moments, where she wished for a Segway. After innumerable corridors, turns and doors she finally arrived and knocked on Louis' door. A servant opened.

"You are already expected," he said, moving aside to let her enter, before stepping out into the corridor and closing the door behind him.  
Anne looked around, unsure of exactly where she was supposed to go. A lanky man approached her. "May I introduce myself? Adrian Combelle, Louis' assistant. This way, please." He gestured towards the right room.

The single room was larger than all of Anne's rooms combined. Louis was seated at a large table. "Anne, how nice." He got up and greeted her warmly. They made small-talk while Anne set up her laptop and set out the papers she had brought with her. When she was done, Louis fell silent.

"Louis, I found out a number of things. These papers contain a general overview," she explained.  
"How did you proceed?" Adrian rudely interrupted her.

"Well, monsieur, we took the files from Monsieur Rochefort, starting with the oldest ones, and checked them against the bank statements."  
"And exactly how did you do this? There are a number of criteria to be taken into account, did you set up a list of them?" Adrian became increasingly belligerent. Before Anne could speak up for herself, Louis intervened.

"Adrian, thanks for your concern, but Anne studied in Madrid and graduated top of her class. There is no one I trust more in such matters."  
Anne looked at him gratefully. "Thank you for your trust, Louis. I would say we go through the most important points step by step."  
All three of them opened their files.

The meeting went on quite some time. To the public eye, Louis was a businessman, who earned his money in a variety of ways. Officially through stocks, real estate, bonds and investments. In addition to that, he owned a number of restaurants in Fontainebleau and Paris, that he had bought from the owners, when they found themselves in a financial crisis. However, very often Louis was only a silent partner, and the former owners were glad he had helped them out. Inofficially, the people of Fontainebleau paid him a small monthly sum and in return Fontainebleau was one of the safest cities. No one dared to commit a crime there.

He also kept offices at the stock exchanges in New York, London and Hong Kong, where transactions, legal or otherwise, were done. In an effort to – as the saying goes – balance his karma, Louis had also set up a number of charitable foundations, some under an assumed name and some under his own. He regularly donated money to a number of organizations and worked on various projects with them.  
Two hours later, the meeting came to an end.

"So Rochefort never transferred the money from my donations to the charity organizations? It's gone, but where to?" Louis asked, his voice getting louder in agitation.  
"I don't know where the money went once your account was debited, but it never reached the intended recipients," Anne explained.

"And how could Rochefort get away with that over a long time without anyone noticing?" Adrian gave Anne a scrutinizing look.  
"Through the restaurants. Usually they don't garner a lot of attention, since everybody expects their revenue to fluctuate. Deficits like this can be easily overlooked."

"It seems I need to speak with Rochefort. How could he do this to me?" Louis was visibly dismayed. Anne felt sorry for him.  
"If you want, I can speak with him. Let him know that we caught onto his scheme. I know you think highly of him. Maybe he has financial problems and didn't dare to come to you for help," Anne offered, gently resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, that would be best. Thank you very much. What would I do without you?" He took her hand and kissed it.

****************************************************

Athos, D'Artagnan, Porthos and Aramis were in Treville's office and reported on their activities of the day before.  
"Good, we have a lot to do then. I don't want to worry the king more than necessary. This matter has the highest priority." Treville looked at Aramis.

"We still don't know who we're dealing with here. Someone must have gotten plans of the chateau from somewhere." As usual, Aramis stated the facts.  
"That's hardly possible, for security reasons all plans of the chateau were confiscated," Treville said, shaking his head.

"We have to identify that someone. I suggest we secure the tunnel, but without showing that we know about it. Catch him red-handed," D'Artagnan said.  
"Exactly. Athos, you're most familiar with the cameras, please make sure the most important spots are covered. I can help you with that." The men nodded in agreement.  
"The painting must be hung up again and the camera in the gallery should be hidden." Once again everybody agreed.

"We should also ask around a bit. There's a lot of talk on the streets of Fontainebleau and Paris. Maybe someone knows about a tunnel and can't keep his mouth shut," Athos suggested.  
"A good idea. D'Artagnan, you aren't well-known there. Porthos, you'll go with him. I understand you often play poker with various people there, that would be a good cover," Treville assigned their tasks.

The four men got up and left the office. Aramis went to the guard room to get the necessary equipment, while Athos collected the cameras and transmitters from the cellar, which contained a soundproof shooting range, a gym and a large training facility, as well as a number of storage rooms. Porthos and D'Artagnan agreed to meet later that evening. Both men wanted to change and meet around 9 pm in Paris near a well-known club.

*****************************************************

D'Artagnan had changed and was now on his way to Constance's rooms. He had more than an hour time and hoped to spend it with her. Their day in Paris together had been one of the best for him. In front of her door, he straightened his clothes again. He had chosen a black shirt with a paisley print on the cuffs, collar and button-border, dark blue jeans and black patent leather shoes. A dash of cologne and an expensive Diesel watch completed the outfit. He knocked and a few seconds later Constance opened.

"D'Artagnan!" A big smile appeared on Constance's face. He moved closer to her and kissed her, gently pushing her into the room and closing the door behind them. Constance pulled him over to the sofa and pushed him down on it. Still reeling from the kiss, D'Artagnan plopped down, breathing heavily, and reached out his hand to her. Constance happily let herself be pulled onto his lap and kissed him again.

A few minutes later she broke their contact. Confused, D'Artagnan worried that he had gone too far. "We can take it slower…."

Constance smiled slightly. He was always so chivalrous… "No, it's just….I shouldn't be this happy…"  
"What? Why?"

"D'Artagnan…." Constance made to get up, but he held onto her gently, but firmly.  
"D'Artagnan, I am married. I shouldn't do this," Constance said.

"I see. You still love your husband." D'Artagnan understood her situation and gave her room to move away.  
Instead, Constance stayed where she was and even nestled against him. She had to make the situation clear, so he would not draw the wrong conclusions.

"No, I don't love him. I have never loved him and I don't think I will ever love him," she said, her eyes downcast. D'Artagnan perked up, taking heart again.  
"But why did you marry him then? Don't people usually marry for love?"

"Not always," Constance said, gently caressing his cheek. D'Artagnan leaned into her touch, savouring the feeling.  
"My father went bankrupt with his weaving mill. Bonancieux offered to become his partner and help him financially. My father didn't really trust him and since Bonancieux had his eye on me, it was suggested that I marry him. My future would be secured and that way father bound him to the mill."

"How could your father demand that of you, didn't he want you to be happy?" D'Artagnan asked.  
"My brothers were always more important to him. He regarded me simply as an investment. I could not say no. I was young and didn't know what I wanted or even what love was."

The two of them kissed again, long and passionately. Unfortunately, it wasn't long before D'Artagnan had to leave her again. Porthos was bound to be waiting for him, he still needed to get all the way into Paris and with the expected traffic this was going to take him a while.

Constance accompanied him to the door and he stole a lingering goodbye kiss just as she was closing the door. Unfortunately, they really had to stop eventually. "Now, off with you," Constance said, playfully cuffing his arm and finally closed the door.

*************************************************

All the way into Paris, D'Artagnan could not get the smile off his face. At the club, Porthos was already waiting for him. "Wow, dressed up to the nines, quite the young gentleman," he remarked.  
Porthos had chosen a pair of light coloured jeans, a dark blue shirt and a sand-coloured cardigan.

"I do have an image to uphold," D'Artagnan answered, as they entered the club.


	14. Clubbing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thanks for the comments. :D In this chapter we will see what D’artagnan and Porthos are doing in the club. And Anne and Aramis will visit Rochefort again. Have fun to read it. Of course I had post the picture of Annes Outfit: [Link text](https://pin.it/ifvektroj5hqqp)

Clubbing

D'Artagnan sat on a barstool and inconspicuously watched the crowd. The dance floor was already rather crowded. Usually he was all for a night of partying and he loved to dance, but he wasn't really in the mood to be squashed against an unfamiliar body, so he turned towards the bar. The bartender, a woman of about 30, came over to him. "Hello, handsome, what can I get for you?"

A few strategically placed glass dividers separated the bar from the dancefloor, blocking out most of the loud music, so that D'Artagnan had no problem understanding her.  
"Tequila," he answered, using his fingers to show he wanted a double.

"With pleasure, sweetie." The woman turned around to the bottles and grabbed a glass. Meanwhile, D'Artagnan mustered her. She looked like life hadn't always been kind to her, and he concluded that she had been working this job for a good long while already. She wore skinny jeans and a black lace-up bodice with a plunging neckline that afforded a good look at her cleavage.

She turned around again with a flourish that was a little out of place for the time of day – or rather night. "Here you go," she said, placing the double Tequila on the bar in front of him. D'Artagnan just nodded, picked up the glass and downed the contents in one gulp. "Another one," he ordered. The bartender still had the bottle in her hand and filled his glass again.

"What got you so down, shouldn't you have a few ladies hanging on your arms?" she asked, leaning on the bar and giving him a seductive look.  
"Oh, the ladies….maybe they'll come later." He leaned closer to her and pretended to slur his words slightly. She immediately fell for it and placed her hand on his arm. "So, what brought you here, if it's not the ladies?"

D'Artagnan picked up his Tequila again and once more knocked it back. "A distraction."  
"Well, I can certainly provide that," the bartender offered, moving to fill his glass again. "What do you need to be distracted from?"  
D'Artagnan carefully put his hand over his glass. He wanted to appear drunk, but he actually needed to have his wits about him. "Those pigs fired me!" he asked, raising his voice, although he as careful not to create too much of a stir.

"Merde! Come on, have another one on me. Where did you work?" The woman picked up the bottle again, but D'Artagnan managed to distract her.  
"For that idiot, Louis. One month I guarded that damn gate, come rain or shine. And now I'm fired, just like that!"

"Oh, for Louis, that so-called king…." The corners of her mouth turned down in disapproval.  
"Not exactly his biggest fan, are you?" D'Artagnan grinned slightly.

"Well, he's not exactly welcome around here. Good thing you're out of there. Not many of his security force show their face here. And right now they can't actually go anywhere at all," she said, turning away.  
D'Artagnan perked up his ears. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it was probably not your fault that you were fired," she said, trying to drop the subject, but D'Artagnan persisted.  
"If it wasn't my fault, whose was it then?" He looked at her questioningly.

"I can't say." The woman looked around uneasily, making absolutely sure they weren't overheard.  
He had to try a different tactic. Leaning further across the bar, he implored her. "Come on, baby, I have to drink to someone tonight. Just give me a name and I'll thank him, that I don't have to work for old Louis anymore."

"I don't know any names. I just know…" she said, leaning very close to him, "…that every night, and sometimes even during the day, someone else was on the grounds or even inside the chateau. Bets are placed and everybody has to bring back a small trophy as proof. The more ostentatious and dangerous the trophy, the higher that man rises on the board."

"The board?" D'Artagnan asked, looking around. Quickly, the bartender pulled his head back around, so that he faced her again, and he found himself missing Constance's soft hands.  
"Don't look now. It's the board with the drinks menu. Under black light the names, the trophies and the bets become visible."  
"Now, that's interesting," D'Artagnan whispered.

***************************************************************

As usual, Porthos was sitting at one of the poker tables on the upper level of the club. He was doing okay, although he had already lost a good sum as well. "I want to see," he said, putting his cards on the table. The man opposite him did the same. This time, the man was lucky and won the pot. The third player at the table patted him on the shoulder in congratulation.

"Usually it's more crowded in here this time of night," Porthos remarked casually, while he dealt the next round. "What's going on? Did a new club open somewhere?"  
"Didn't you hear, Porthos?" The fourth man at the table asked.

"No, I didn't hear anything. We're stuck with babysitting duty, so we're out of the loop."  
The men picked up their cards.

"The Red Guard usually comes in, but they're on a curfew now."  
"A curfew?" Porthos asked in disbelief.

"Yes, they're pretty much grounded. Clubs, bars, pubs and especially the brothels are all off-limits. Strict orders."  
The fourth player, who had just spoken, raised and Porthos had no choice but to call.

"Yes, I heard the same thing, you know. My wife's brother, Ferdinand, he just started there." The second player folded.  
"They're not even allowed to go shopping alone." The fourth man laughed and raised again. "You're lucky to be working with the king."

Porthos pushed the necessary money into the pot. "Now that I know this, I'll gladly do babysitting duty," he said, making everybody laugh.  
"Monsieurs, cards on the table," the fourth man said, revealing his hand.

"Damn, that was a bust. You have cleaned me out," Porthos grumbled, throwing his cards on the table.  
"Better luck next time, Porthos."

****************************************************************  
The next day

Aramis knocked on Anne's door. She quickly opened and Aramis promptly forgot what he had come for. She was wearing a sleeveless, kneelength dress with bold stripes of navy-blue and white, with a small red belt, and those red, patent-leather high heels again. A light jacket, also in red, completed the outfit.

"Aramis, good morning! Did you sleep well?" Anne asked. She had purposefully brought out the big guns, hoping to have just this effect on her.  
"Madame," Aramis sketched a small bow and kissed her hand. "Your outfits rob me of my sleep."

Anne smiled at him seductively.  
"You want to visit Rochefort again today?" Aramis asked.

"Yes, if that's possible?" Anne turned away from him and went back into the room to pick up a black Michael Kors handbag.  
"Of course. I will accompany you."

"I am delighted. Are the others unavailable?" Anne asked, coming back out to him and closing the door behind her.  
"D'Artagnan and Porthos had an assignment last night and Treville needs Athos for a job. You'll have to make do with me," Aramis explained on their way to the cars.

"Sometimes it's nice to be alone." Anne was looking at him again and all Aramis wanted to do was pull her into the next secluded corner, but he managed to reign himself in. She was after all a close confidante of his employer, the king.

************************************************

"Athos, could you stand in for me with the king? It concerns a security check of locations and persons, but I need to finish this report and prepare the briefing for the king." Treville sat at his desk, where a laptop was fighting for space with several mounds of documents and files. Athos was sitting in a chair in front of the desk. Recognizing that his captain was swamped, he agreed immediately. "Of course."  
"Thank you. In one hour, in the king's rooms."

Athos got up. "I will be there. Anything else I can do?"  
"No thanks, that already helps. Are the ladies both in the chateau?" Treville asked, looking up from his papers.

"Anne went to see Rochefort, together with Aramis. Constance stayed at the chateau. D'Artagnan and Porthos have the day off, I'm sure they had a late night yesterday," Athos reported, grinning slightly.  
"Good. I see you have the day-to-day business well in hand." Treville turned back to his work and Athos left the office.

*****************************

Anne entered Rochefort's building, where she was already expected. "Ah, Monsieur Rochefort, thank you for your time." She gave him a friendly, but reserved greeting.  
Rochefort did not let on that her cool greeting had annoyed him. "I always make time for a woman like you," he said, leading her to his office. "I think you can leave your little toy soldier outside. All those numbers will only go over his head anyway." His laugh was loud and obnoxious.

Before Anne could object and defend Aramis, he already reacted. "Madame, I will outside the door, where I can hear everything." He fixed Rochefort with his eyes for the last words.  
"Very well, Aramis. We won't take long," Anne said, gently caressing his arm. Aramis nodded, almost entranced.

Rochefort watched the affectionate exchange between them with hate-filled eyes. He ushered Anne into his office and pointedly closed the door behind them.  
"Anne, I'm delighted to have you here. May I offer you something? Champagne? Wine? I have an excellent wine," Rochefort said, gesturing expansively.

Anne just wanted to get it over with. "No, thank you, Rochefort. There is an important reason for my visit and I don't want to waste both our time with an exchange of pleasantries."  
Before she could go on, Rochefort took a seat uncomfortably close to her. "Of course, far be it from me to waste your valuable time."

Anne took some papers out of her bag. "Since you were so kind to provide us with extensive files, Constance and I were able to thoroughly investigate the incidents." She said, almost glaring at him. She was angry that he had practically buried them with documents, and she wanted him to know it. However, this was a case of "water off a duck's back". Slippery as a fish, Rochefort just smiled hat her. "I merely wanted to fully comply with your request. I hope it met with your approval."

Anne huffed silently, remembering her manners. "Rochefort, we discovered that Louis' donations did not reach their intended recipients, once you debited his accounts with them." Rochefort was about to say something, but Anne raised her hand to stop him. "And as if that wasn't enough, you also hid those transactions by falsifying the books of the restaurants. Louis was beside himself."

Now Rochefort clapped his hand over his mouth. "You told Louis about this?" he asked, his eyes downcast.  
"Of course. He is family, and he has tasked me with investigating his business affairs."

Rochefort got up and walked over to one of the windows. "Anne, how can I explain….I didn't do it voluntarily. I am loyal to the king, I would never betray him." He turned around and hurried back to Anne, falling on his knees in front of her. He took her hand and looked at her imploringly. "Anne, you have to convince the king that I did not do it to betray him. It will never happen again!"  
Anne was taken aback by his mood and the way he was kneeling before her. "I…."  
TBC


	15. Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, whats up readers. Hope you had a great weekend. In this chapter I introduce you to a new character. Hope you all gonna like her. Just leave a comment and tell me what do you think. So have fun!  
> Jeanys Outfit: [Link text](https://pin.it/vnjyichnliepj7)

Last time on chapter 14:

“Anne, you have to convince the king that I did not do it to betray him. It will never happen again!”  
Anne was taken aback by his mood and the way he was kneeling before her. “I….”

Warning

“I can’t just tell that to Louis without any explanation. All of that happened with your knowledge and consent. You don’t just unknowingly make erroneous entries like that for months.” Anne looked at him reproachfully. Rochefort rested his head in her lap; a gesture that made Anne more than uncomfortable.

“I….I had problems. My father’s gambling debts were haunting me. I had to pay a large sum to his creditors and I didn’t know what to do. I was desperate,” he stammered. He raised his head again. “Now I know that was wrong. I am very sorry, Anne, believe me.” 

The grip on her hands tightened – so much so, in fact, that she was about to call out for Aramis.  
“You could have gone to my cousin. He helps a friend in need, you know that.”

“Of course,” Rochefort said, slowly getting to his feet again and finally letting go of her hands. “I know that, but I was full of shame. Please, someone as pure and beautiful as you must have compassion; must understand and believe me.” He looked at her intently. 

No matter how uncomfortable the situation made her and how much she just wanted to flee, Anne found herself believing him. She had seen for herself how men could be driven headlong into their own doom, if their pride was in danger. With a sigh, she said:” Rochefort, I believe you.”

Immediately he was at her side again, kissing her hands. “Oh Anne, thank you!”  
Anne raised her finger, managing to free at least one of her hands from his grasp. “But if you want me to vouch for you with Louis, you have to promise me something.” She gave him a serious look.  
“Everything,” Rochefort said simply.

“I want to get a copy of every withdrawal by e-mail and every week I will check the books against the e-mails. Everything has to be transparent and above-board.” Having made her position clear, Anne got up. 

Rochefort stood as well. “Anne, how could I be so lucky to meet a woman as understanding as you.”  
“We will see how you conduct yourself in the future.”

“I am already looking forward to your weekly meetings, Madame,” Rochefort declared, kissing her hand again. Right now, Anne very much wished for Aramis to be here; he would have saved her from this man and his presumptuous gestures.

“Then I will expect your e-mails. My assistant will set up a new appointment.” When she finally had her hand back, Anne moved towards the door. Rochefort hurried ahead and opened the door for her.  
“Anne, your visit has been a pleasure and an honour.”

Aramis, who had waited outside the door as promised, wrinkled his nose.  
If you only knew what else Rochefort has said and done, you would do more than just that, Anne thought, noticing the gesture, but she did not say anything, only smiled slightly. She nodded once to Rochefort as goodbye. “I expect your e-mails. We will meet again latest in a week.”

Rochefort took a deep bow as Anne left, with Aramis following close behind her. Once they had passed the thick entrance door, he straightened up with a grin, took his cellphone and started typing.

*****************************************************

“I hope you didn’t have to wait too long. I tried to keep it brief,” Anne said, slightly worried for Aramis, as they walked to the car.  
“Don’t worry, Madame, waiting for someone is part of my job. And if that person holds even a fraction of your beauty, I’ll gladly wait a hundred years more.” Aramis opened the car door for her and Anne blushed at his words.

Once inside the car, Aramis turned slightly towards Anne. “I hope you got everything you need and Rochefort treated you courteously.”  
“Thank you, Aramis. Yes, I have received answers and issued a warning. I think Rochefort will not dare to betray Louis again.” 

Aramis was impressed. As soft and gentle as she was, she could fight like a lioness.

**************************************************************  
Athos reached the door to the king’s rooms and knocked.  
“Come in.”

He pushed the door open.  
“Ah, my dear Athos, I see Treville sent you in his stead.” Louis was sitting at a smaller table, clad in one of his customary colourful outfits. In front of him on the table, several photographs were spread out.

“Captain Treville had some documents to sign off on and he hoped that I might be of help here,” Athos said, closing the door behind him. His eyes fell on the woman sitting beside Louis at the table. An open MacBook sat at an angle before her, and beside it was a SLR camera.

“Athos, this is Jeany Burke, an aspiring photographer. She wants to open an art gallery in Fontainebleau and I have offered my support as a silent partner.”  
Athos nodded, but did not move further into the room.

“Jeany, these photos are amazing. They convey such a lot of power. And it’s wonderful, how you managed to catch the emotions,” Louis said.  
The young woman was visibly pleased that her work found so much appreciation. “Thank you. I went to Prague for them. This one was taken in an abandoned barn,” she explained, indicating one of the photos. Louis continued to look through the other photos and that gave Athos the time to take a closer look at the newest person in Louis’ acquaintance. She had long, dark, almost midnight-black hair, pulled up into a high ponytail. Her long legs were crossed under the table, clad in slim-fitting dark blue jeans. She also wore a white lacy top with a deep v-neck and beside her on the chair lay a red handbag and a brown suede jacket. Light brown ankle-strap stilettos completed the look.

“When did you say you wanted to open the gallery?” Louis asked, looking up from the photos.

“I would like to get the exhibition finished this week and the official opening will be two weeks from Saturday. There’s a lot still to organize until then.” Jeany replied.  
“An ambitious goal you have set for yourself. Our partnership comes with a few conditions, everything will be put down in a written contract, for both our sakes.”

Jeany nodded. She had already heard about this from others in the village. However, Louis had a very good reputation and she needed a partner with strong resources. “Of course, everything must be in order,” she agreed.

“Good, I had hoped you would see the necessity of this. My cousin will work out the details with you. I will inform her immediately.” Louis made a note on his tablet.  
“Athos, I would like to attend the opening. I think as a partner one should be present at such events,” Louis said, looking mainly at Jeany.” 

“Of course, it would be an honour.” Jeany gave him a warm smile. Athos admired the woman. A lo of people reacted with anger when Louis invited himself to an event. In some circles he was seen as arrogant. 

“Good, that’s done then. Athos, could you take care of security, please?” This time the king looked directly at Athos.  
“Of course. The full programme?” Athos asked, wanting to make sure.

“Of course, that’s beyond question,” Louis said, regarding the matter as closed. He got up; a signal to his new partner to leave.  
“Madame, if you would follow me,” Athos said, gesturing to the door. Jeany packed up her things and put them into her bag together with the Mac. She threw her jacket over her shoulder and stepped through the door that Athos held open for her. He couldn’t help but take a closer look at the petite woman. Sometimes the job did have its perks.

Walking slightly ahead of her, he led her to the guard room. At this time of the day, it was completely empty, offering an ideal place to discuss the necessary security points. He opened the door and let her enter. “Please, take a seat. This won’t take long,” he said, indicating the table. “Before the king attends the opening, we will have to search the premises,” he explained.

“I thought so. You’re welcome to take whatever security precautions you need.” Jeany gave him a friendly smile. Athos had to clear his throat. “Ehm, that’s very accommodating of you. Most people do not take this too well. I will also send over a team to install our own security system. Standard procedure for all of the king’s partners to make them feel safe.”

“Oh, that sounds very good. As a single woman, I do feel a little unsafe alone at the gallery, especially at night. I can see that this partnership will have several advantages,” Jeany said, giving Athos a seductive look.

Most definitely, Athos thought to himself.  
Jeany made a note of all the details she needed to take into account, and they set the dates for the implementation of the various security measures. Once they were done, Jeany rose and held out her hand. “Athos, it has been a pleasure, and I hope we will continue our cooperation.”

“Of course, Madame, we are always at the service of the people of Fontainebleau.” Athos lightly kissed her hand and led her to the exit.


	16. Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, here is chapter 16 for you guys. I would say, the title will give you a little teaser what happens in the following lines. Have fun while you read it. And at the end I just want to say a special thanks to Lady Neve for her comments. This keeps a writer working.  
> Click the links and you will see the routes:  
> Chateau : [Link text](https://pin.it/ixbxgjiycr42rb)  
> Garden : [Link text](https://pin.it/2mn3ougabxipyh)

So far, the night was very quiet. The whole chateau lay in darkness, the only thing visible was the rhythmic blinking light on the security cameras. Jonsen had the nightshift today and was at his usual place in the surveillance room. His counterpart, Bernand, was out doing his round. Jonsen’s seniority allowed him to stay in the surveillance room; he had proven himself enough.

The room had two desks set against the wall, with a smaller table in the middle of the room. Above the desks was a bank of ten monitors, cycling through the different cameras. Jonsen had a keyboard and control panel to manually select specific cameras, zoom in and out and change the camera angle. 

One of the monitors had just switched to an outside area and Jonsen noticed two figures, However, they quickly turned out to be Athos and Aramis, both of whom were supporting the “nightwatchmen” – the affectionate nickname for the security team assigned primarily to the night shifts – tonight and kept an eye on the possible blind spots within the security net. A lot of the men, Jonsen included, had families and did not mind taking the occasional night shift, since it meant that they could spend the day with their families. 

The monitor switched again. It looked to be a quiet night, but suddenly Jonsen noticed a shadow moving near the gallery. The monitor automatically cycled on and he reached for the control panel, typing a command to switch the view back to the gallery. He rotated the camera in all directions, but could not see anything suspicious. Other cameras in the vicinity of the gallery did not show anything out of the ordinary either. 

He reached for the walkie-talkie on the table beside him. “Bernand, come in.” Only static greeted him. “Come in, Bernand. Do you read?” he tried again, still without success. “Merde…” he cursed, activating the automatic facial recognition programme. Now the cameras would scan every recorded face and compare it to the database. If a person was not recognized, a silent alarm would go out to the security team covering the respective area. Jonsen checked his gun and left the room the check out the gallery and the access to Louis’ rooms himself.

****************************************************

“Looks like a quiet night again,” Aramis remarked, perched on the railing and watching Athos, who was checking possible hiding places.  
“Don’t tempt fate,” Athos said. Suddenly, both their cellphones started to vibrate. “You just had to jinx it…”

Both men took out their cellphones. The display showed a message that an unknown face has been registered near the fireside room. Immediately, Aramis hopped of the railing. “Anne,” was all he said.  
“He’s close to the king,” Athos noted, checking the location of the camera that had recorded the intruder. “I’ll check out the access to Louis’s rooms. Who’s on duty tonight?”

“Jonsen and Bernand are manning the cameras,” Aramis said, anxious to leave. 

“Good, they’re sure to keep an eye on the intruder. Call the others, silent alarm only. We want to catch whoever it is. Make sure our guest are safe.” Athos quietly issued the orders, before they split up, Athos to the fireside room, Aramis in the opposite direction, since Anne’s rooms were closer to the English Garden.

********************************************************

When Athos arrived at the fireside room, he saw a person lying on the floor in the passage to the west wing. He drew his gun and slowly approached the unmoving body. He could see now that it was a man. He knelt down, still keeping an eye on his surroundings. A short look down and he recognized the man lying before him. It was Jonsen. Athos checked his pulse, but even after 30 seconds he felt nothing. Since the current situation demanded radio silence, he could neither report the death nor call an ambulance, which would most probably be too late anyway. Smoothly he rose to his feet again and hurried on to the king, his gun drawn.

**************************************************************

Aramis had relayed the alarm to D’Artagnan and Porthos and was now racing towards Anne’s rooms. Just one more corridor, he thought, rounding the next corner. In the corridor before him, he saw a black-clad figure tampering with the door to the rooms of the former queen. Before Aramis could draw his gun, the figure noticed him. The bodyguard already had his hand on the holster, but his opponent was faster. Luckily, Aramis managed to evade the bullet with a quick forward roll….at least, that’s what he thought.

By now, the intruder had managed to get the door open. Aramis had drawn his gun and aimed a shot directly at the intruder. The bullet slammed into the door frame just inches beside the man’s face. Both of them could hear a scream. Aramis took aim for another shot, but before he could fire, the intruder fled. Aramis hurried through the opened door and saw Anne kneeling on the ground, apparently in shock at having been abruptly jolted out of her sleep by the sound of the shots. 

“Everything okay? Are you hurt?” he asked, worried because she neither screamed, cried or seemed to react to his questions. He moved towards her, but suddenly started to stumble, his hand automatically going to his left shoulder. That motion seemed to unfreeze Anne. 

“Aramis!” She quickly got to her feet and hurried over to support him.  
“It’s okay, Madame.”

Anne gently pulled his uninjured arm across her shoulders and led him to the nearest chair. “Sit down,” she said, gently pushing her rescuer down on the chair. “Let me take a look at your wound.” She tried pushing up his sleeve. 

“Madame, are you alright?” Aramis gently placed two fingers under her chin. The touch made Anne raise her head, and Aramis looked deep into her eyes.  
“I am unhurt, thanks to you,” Anne said. Aramis smiled. “I’m glad. Don’t worry, I’ll be alright, but I have to call this in. Actually, I should take you to the bunker, but with this wound I couldn’t guarantee your safety on the way. We should stay here until the situation is under control again.”

Anne just nodded, straightened up and went over to carefully close the outer door again. 

“Good, let’s hide back there,” Aramis said, indicating the far corner of her bedroom, and let her go before him. Once they were as well-hidden as possible – Aramis had even managed to drag a chest of drawers in front of them – he typed a message into his cellphone. “The others have been informed. Porthos and D’Artagnan are on their way.”

Suddenly, Anne gasped, involuntarily grabbing his injured arm. Aramis only flinched slightly, not wanting to show weakness.

“Aramis, we have to get to Constance!” Anne started to rise, but he pulled her back down again. “Anne, no. You are a much better target for the intruder. Please stay here. The others will go to Constance immediately.”

Anne acquiesced, but only after she had seen Aramis order D’Artagnan to go to Constance. Then the two of them huddled in their corner to wait for help.

**********************************************************************

Hurrying along the corridor, Athos took out his cellphone. He had Treville on speed dial and the man answered after the first ring.  
“Athos, I received the silent alarm and will be there within two minutes. What’s the status with the king?”

“I’m ten meters away from his rooms. Jonson is down, apparently stabbed to death. His body lies near the fireside room. Aramis is with the cousin,” Athos whispered into the phone. He put the earpiece in and used his now free hand to stabilize his gun. He had almost reached the king’s door, when he noticed a shadow. “Stop!” he called out, but the shadow turned and ran away. Athos sprinted after him. 

“Treville, I’m in pursuit of one of the intruders, he’s running towards the exit to the Grand Parterre.”  
“Okay, I will meet you there.”

As Athos had expected, the intruder approached the large, heavy brass-and-glass door that led to the large open space of the Grand Parterre, tore it open and ran out into the night. Athos slipped through the door and reported his new position to Treville. 

From the corner of his eye, he saw Treville approach but unfortunately, the man was still too far away to cut off the intruder, who fled left past the fountain and then turned towards the Bassin des Cascades, a large rectangular lake about two kilometers long. The intruder was surprisingly fast and Athos couldn’t keep up. Due to his age and his late arrival, Treville lagged even farther behind. Once Athos realized there was no chance of stopping the intruder, he pulled out his gun and fired at the fleeing figure. One of his bullets managed to hit it, but only in the shoulder, and the injury didn’t seem to slow down the intruder. Halfway along the Bassin the figure turned right and left the grounds – and Athos’ jurisdiction. Athos cursed loudly. “Treville, I lost him,” he reported.

“But you managed to injure him. Come on. let’s check the situation at the chateau. Two guards are with the king, he’s alright, but we should search the other rooms as well. I’ve called in everybody.”


	17. Licking the wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening my dear readers, the chapter after the big attack to calm your nerves. I hope you like it. Leave comments. Also wanna thank all who left kudos. Keeps a writer writing. So have fun and tell me in the comments what do you like or what do you dislike.

Last time in chapter 16:

“But you managed to injure him. Come on. Let’s check the situation at the chateau. Two guards are with the king, he’s alright, but we should search the other rooms as well. I’ve called in everybody.” Treville said.

********************************************************************

Porthos had picked up D’Artagnan from his apartment and they were now on their way to the chateau, trying not to break *every* speeding law. D’Artagnan looked down at his cellphone. “Aramis is with the cousin, they are hiding and waiting for support. Team C is on the way to them,” he said. Porthos just nodded, drifting around the next curve. Both men put in their earpieces, so they would be in the comm loop as soon as they had reached the chateau.

“You are to meet Athos and Treville near the fireside room. I’ll check the east wing and make sure Constance is safe,” he continued.

Porthos practically raced up the driveway, so fast that a hailstorm of small gravel peppered the car. “Okay.” As soon as the car had stopped, both men jumped out and split up, Porthos heading for the west wing and the fireside room and D’Artagnan towards Constance.

************************************************************

Porthos went directly to the fireside room. The first thing he saw was a man on the floor in the corridor leading to Louis’s rooms. He approached and knelt down beside the unmoving body. “One man down,” he reported through the comm link, then he took his cellphone and contacted Louis’ personal physician. The man was mainly responsible for the king’s health, but he took care of the servants, and especially the security personnel, as well. 

At the sound of footsteps, Porthos immediately reached for the gun at his side.

“Porthos, thank God you’re here. All the teams should be assembled shortly.” Treville and Athos came up from the west wing.  
“I called the doctor,” Porthos said, still kneeling beside Jonsen. Athos nodded. The two friends knew that the doctor would not be able to do more than officially declare the man dead.  
“What happened?” Porthos slowly got to his feet and looked questioningly at Athos and especially Treville. 

“No time to explain. All I can say now is that one or more persons were detected on the grounds. Aramis is injured and, well, you can see what happened to Jonsen.”  
Porthos struggled to take in all of the information. However, he had been a soldier and could keep a clear head under stress. “We have to secure the premises,” he said, looking around.

“I will take the inner ring with Teams A and B. Porthos, you take teams D, E and F and secure the grounds outside. Four men are in the surveillance room.” Athos delegated. Treville could count on his men. “Good, I will take the doctor to Jonsen and Aramis and then stay close to the king.” The three men split up. 

************************************************************************

Porthos went outside with the three teams. “Martin, your team will secure the area around the Bassin. That’s where one of the intruders was headed, so be on your guard.” 

The team leader motioned to his men and they left the rest of the group to head to their assigned area.

“Durand, you’ll take the Grand Parterre and the lake. Lefevre, your team will be at the English Garden.” The other two teams headed out as well.  
Porthos surveyed the outer area, before he moved closer to the chateau, paying special attention to the tunnel exits at the edge of the woods and at the English Garden. The wooden door masking the exit into the woods stood open and Porthos immediately reported it to Athos and Treville. “The tunnel has been used, the door is open.”

“I’ll have the tunnels checked,” Athos replied and sent two of his best men on their way, while the two teams searched the east and west wing of the chateau. He checked out the most important rooms himself, before he ended up in the surveillance room. As Treville had said, four of this men were there, all staring intently at the monitors.

“Did you find something?” Athos asked. 

“No, Monsieur. We’re only checking the live feed, but we have two backup copies of the recordings for the time of the attack,” one of the men said, handing Athos a thumb drive. He took it and headed to the guard room. With every man on duty, the room was completely empty. Athos powered up one of the laptops, plugged in the thumb drive and started to run the recorded files through the facial recognition software.

*****************************************************

D’Artagnan arrived at Constance’s room and drew his gun before he knocked. “Constance, it’s D’Artagnan, please open the door.” He heard footsteps from inside and grew increasingly nervous. Right now he would have loved to have traded his shift with Athos, so that he could have been there to protect Constance. Just then the door opened, and she stood before him, slightly disheveled. He holstered his gun and quickly embraced her. “Thank God you’re alright. Did anyone get into your room?” he asked, pushing her off a little, so that he could look her up and down.

“D’Artagnan, I’m fine. Everything is okay. They didn’t come here. I think they weren’t even close to this corridor,” Constance reassured him, as she took a look around. “What about Anne, is she okay?” she asked, looking directly at D’Artagnan. The young man glanced around her room, then he gently took her arm. “She’s okay. Aramis was with her and by now an additional team should be there as well. I’ll take you to them, you’ll be safe there,” he said, as he led her down a few corridors towards the room of the former queen.

“Thanks, D’Artagnan,” Constance said, but she could see, that he was only marginally listened to her. His whole body was tense, ready for an attack, and he constantly checked their surroundings. Only  
once they were in the security of Anne’s rooms and he had greeted two of his colleagues, did he relax slightly. 

“D’Artagnan, Aramis and Louis’ cousin are in the other room, the doctor is with them,” one of the men reported. 

“The doctor?” Immediately, Constance hurried into the adjacent room, where she found Anne sitting in a chair. Aramis, who had been sitting across from her, got up as soon as Constance stepped through the door. “Madame,” he greeted her. Constance could see that moving had been painful for him. His left shoulder and arm were bandaged and supported by a sling. 

By now, Anne had noticed the presence of her friend and the two women fell into each other’s arms. The doctor, who had just tried to take Anne’s blood pressure, was surprised by her sudden move. 

“Constance, you’re alright. I wanted to go to you, but Aramis was hurt and I had to stay here to be safe.”  
“Everything is okay. I wasn’t in danger and D’Artagnan was there quickly, don’t worry. Are you hurt?” Constance was surprise. Anne rarely required medical attention.

“No, everything is fine. Apparently, Louis just wanted to make sure I’m alright.”  
“And I would like to continue doing just that, Madame, if you would please sit down again,” the doctor said, pointing to the chair Anne had just jumped up from. Reluctantly, Anne sat down again. 

“Constance, this is Monsieur Lemay, Louis’ personal physician,” she introduced him. The man glanced at Constance and nodded in greeting. Once he was done and had pronounced Anne healthy enough, he turned to Constance. “Madame, do you require medical attention?”

“I think Madame is in very good health.” D’Artagnan had come into the room unnoticed and stood behind her.  
“Well, I think I’m in a better position to determine that. Madame?” The doctor looked at Constance again questioningly.

“Thank you, Lemay, please take care of the others,” Constance reassured him. Lemay smiled at her, gave a short bow and left the room. D’Artagnan and Aramis exchanged a look and Aramis just waved him off. Male communication, Constance thought. 

***************************************************

The laptop emitted a short beep and Athos sat down at the table again. While the video software had been running, he had checked out the tunnels again. None of the dispatched teams had reported any sightings or incidents. He turned the laptop so that he had a good view of the monitor and went through the results.

Treville entered the room. “I have to report to the king, but I wanted to check in with you first. Do you have anything for me?” he asked Athos, somewhat helplessly. Athos didn’t want to be in his shoes n ow. Treville *was* responsible for security, after all, and Louis was known for his explosive temper and quick – sometimes rash – decisions.

“Merde!” Athos slammed his hands on the table angrily. “The cameras in the tunnel have been disabled. They were brand new, but we can only see the intruders once they come out of the tunnel into the gallery.” Athos turned the laptop around so that Treville could take a good look. “From there we can track them. The intruder Aramis scared off runs towards the English Garden.” He typed a command into the keyboard. “Here, that’s the new camera D’Artagnan and I installed at the outer perimeter. The intruder disappears across the lake. And here are we, chasing number 2 until he escapes at the Bassin.”  
Treville nodded. “Can we be sure there were only two?”

“Yes, only those two went into the gallery. The tunnels have been thoroughly searched. I did that myself.”  
“Okay, in that case we have to assume that we have a traitor in our midst.”

Not good news, for anyone. Athos saved the file in a new folder and unplugged the thumb drive.  
“Tomorrow we’ll discuss what happened and what can be done about it. For tonight, the whole chateau needs some rest.”

**************************************************************

After hearing a muffled “come in”, Treville entered Louis’ rooms. 

“Treville, finally. They won’t let me go to my cousin, I am practically a prisoner in my own rooms. What is going on here?” Clad only in his pyjamas, Louis paced the room like a caged tiger.  
“I can report that the chateau and the gardens, as well as the immediate vicinity have been secured. My men are at their posts and we have the situation under control. Your cousin and her assistant are alright. A team is with them, as well as Aramis and D’Artagnan,” Treville answered.

Louis nodded, apparently deep in his own thoughts. “D’Artagnan and Aramis. Good men.”

“That they are, Sire. I would like to speak with you privately,” Treville requested, addressing Louis, but including the guards and a group of advisors, who had gathered in the room, as well.  
“Begone with you! Shoo!” Louis waved his hand dismissively and the advisors left, throwing angry glances at Treville. After a short eye contact with their captain, the guards left as well.  
“Sire, we seem to have a mole in our midst,” Treville said.

“A mole?!” Louis was beside himself. Treville tried to reassure him. “Please, Sire. We have a distinct advantage. We know about it now and can catch him red-handed.”  
Louis had to let that sink in. “Well, Treville, you have one last chance to prove yourself. All these security breaches…the intruders….you told me you have the tunnels under control.”

Despite the accusations, Treville stood before him with his head held high. “I understand your anger and I take full responsibility for what happened, but I ask you to give me the chance to once again provide the level of security that Chateau Fontainebleau is so well-known for.”

Louis hesitated for a moment, then he closed his eyes and briefly lowered his head. “Good. I think highly of you, Treville, and I hope we can return to full strength and show my cousin what we stand for.”  
“Of course,” Treville replied, taking a small bow.

“If you need more resources, please contact Anne as far as financial matters are concerned. She wants to support Rochefort, since he is very busy at the moment.”


	18. Security Briefing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all of you, hope you had a great start in the week.  
> Here is chapter 18 for you guys. I also wanna thank the dear Luthien17. She is my Beta-Reader from know on and I think she’s doing a pretty good job.  
> I also have now a little wall on Pinterest. Titel is I can’t breathe without you. Maybe you wanna have a look. [Link text](https://pin.it/rob54qfxxxghwy)  
> I also have the pictures of the outfits:  
> Anne: [Link text](https://pin.it/ienjf2fkvmp3e6)  
> Constance: [Link text](https://pin.it/plkbe2aj2fqx2q)  
> D'artagnan: [Link text](https://pin.it/szf4nphbwddmhb)

Chapter 18: Security briefing

Anne and Constance had agreed to meet for breakfast. Constance had decided to dress casually today, with some distressed boyfriend jeans, a simple berry-colored t-shirt with a large number 67 printed on the front, and matching chucks. A pair of magenta sunglasses held her hair off her face and a wide magenta leather bracelet was wrapped around her wrist. Not surprisingly after the last night, she hadn’t gotten much sleep, so she put on some makeup to hide the dark circles under her eyes, before she went to join Anne.

She knocked at Anne’s door and entered. “Anne? Are you ready?” she called out, looking around. 

“I’ll be right out, and breakfast should be here any minute,” Anne replied. Constance followed her voice to the bedroom. “Ah, there you are”, she said.  
“Yes, sorry, I missed my alarm,” Anne said, zipping up her dress. 

“No problem, I think everybody will be a little late this morning.” Constance perched on the edge of the unmade bed.  
“Were you able to get some sleep?” Anne asked, looking at her friend in the mirror.

“Oh yes, actually I fell asleep pretty quickly after D’Artagnan had left.”  
“Ah, I remember, he immediately went to you and stayed the whole night. What’s going on with the two of you?” Anne asked, taking a very close look at her friend. Constance blushed. “Beautiful dress, Anne,” she said, trying to evade the question and change the topic. 

“Thanks,” Anne said, smoothing out her skirt. She had chosen an olive-colored dress with intricate embroidery on the top, a green-and-gold watch and matching earrings. Dark green block heel sandals and a green hat completed the outfit and as a final touch, Anne slipped into a pastel pink blazer. “Did you get the documents?” she asked her friend.

“Yes, I already signed and returned them to the lawyer.” Constance looked out of the window.  
“You made the right decision. Just remember how unhappy you were,” Anne said to reassure her. Constance just nodded and that was the end of this topic. 

“Did Aramis stay long?” Constance nodded, once breakfast had been served. “No, he needed his rest.” Anne smiled. She reached for a croissant as the door opened and Louis came in.  
“My dear Anne! God, what a commotion last night. How are you? Are you alright?” 

Anne got up and embraced him. “I’m fine, Louis, thanks to my bodyguards. Are you alright? I heard that one of the intruders was headed your way.”  
“Oh, there was so much going on!” Dramatically, Louis pressed the back of his hand against his forehead and slumped down on a chair at the table. 

“Louis, won’t you join us for breakfast?” Anne offered.

“No, thanks, I already ate. A couple of businessmen are waiting for me in Paris. Duty calls. I just came to see how you are. Oh, and to inform you that we are going to get involved with a photographer.”  
Constance had to smile slightly at the pronoun. Anne had come here on vacation, now she had work to do. “And how can we be of assistance?” she asked.

“I don’t really have time for this project, so I thought of you, Anne, since you love art,” Louis explained, getting up.  
“With pleasure, Louis,” Anne agreed. 

“Good, you have an appointment with her at the gallery today. She will show you everything and discuss the opening, as well as any financial and organizational questions,” Louis said, catching her off guard. However, Anne was accustomed to it, and since she had nothing else planned for today, she could be spontaneous. 

As Louis walked to the door, it opened and D’Artagnan came in. “Ah, D’Artagnan, I see our security force is already up and about and hopefully concerned with our safety.”  
D’Artagnan took a short bow and stepped aside to let Louis leave. He was wearing a long-sleeved, black-and-white plaid shirt, dark grey jeans, a black sportive jacket and black Vans. A silver watch with a black face was on his left wrist and a black-and-silver leather bracelet on his right. 

Mourning clothes, Constance thought.  
“Mesdames, I hope you are rested despite the short night?” D’Artagnan went over to Anne and sketched a short bow, before he gently kissed Constance’s hand. “Madame,” he said, looking deep into her eyes. 

Anne did not want to disturb the tender moment. She was glad that Constance was happy, but woe to D’Artagnan if he should do anything to destroy that happiness. Where Constance was concerned, Anne would fight like a lioness protecting her cub. 

“Madame, I came here for a reason. Treville sent me. Louis has requested that you support us in some financial matters. We have to restructure our security procedures and we may need more manpower and equipment. Treville would like to discuss this with you and extends an invitation to the security briefing this afternoon.” D’Artagnan was still standing beside Constance, but his words were addressed to Anne.

“Your cousin demands a lot of you.” Slightly disgruntled, Constance took a bite of a strawberry. This was getting somewhat out of hand, Anne was on vacation and supposed to relax.  
“That’s okay, I’d love to help out,” Anne reassured her.

“Then at least let’s share the work,” Constance suggested, wanting to help her. “You do have an appointment at that gallery. I’ll take the discussion with Treville and you go to meet the photographer.”

Glancing at the man standing beside her friend, clearly delighted that his beloved had volunteered, Anne had an idea, why Constance wanted to attend the briefing. “Good, if that’s what you want, I’m glad of your help. D’Artagnan, please let Treville know that Constance has my complete trust and is authorized to make any necessary decisions.”

*************************************

Constance was working at Anne’s laptop in her office, when there was a knock at the door. Anne went to open it.  
“Aramis, how nice that you could come.” She stepped aside to let him enter. 

“Of course, Madame. If you call for me, what choice do I have?”  
Recognizing the male voice coming from the living room, Constance didn’t want to disturb them and silently closed the door to the office, so that Anne and Aramis were alone.  
“How are you? Does it still hurt?” Very gently Anne placed her hand on his injured arm. 

“I’ll be fine, Madame. It’s not the first time I’ve been shot.”  
Anne looked at him worriedly. She was sad that he had been hurt because of her. Aramis wanted to distract her and improve her mood. “Why did you send for me?”

“I owe my safety to you, but I’m worried about yours. Therefore, I would like to give you this,” Anne said, reaching behind her to unclasp the chain around her neck. The pendant on it was a cross, inlaid with a few small stones, but still simple and rather dark. “Please take this as a token of my gratitude and so that I’ll always know that my gift will protect you.”

Aramis leaned forward and Anne fastened the chain around his neck. “Madame, I thank you.” When she stepped back, he raised the cross to his lips and placed a kiss on it.  
After a few seconds, that felt to Anne more like hours, she spoke again. “Could you please let your captain know that I need to visit Fontainebleau this afternoon? Louis has decided to support a photographer and her gallery and I will take care of this little project for him.”

Aramis nodded. “I will go with you. With my injury, one of the guards will accompany us as well. A car will be ready for you.”  
Constance stepped out of the office. “Excuse me, please. D’Artagnan just called. The briefing is about to begin, so I have to go.” She turned to Anne. “Have fun today and do a little exploring in Fontainebleau for me.” She winked at her friend before she left the room and headed for the guard room.

*****************************************************

Constance opened the door and was met by some questioning faces. Most of the security guards were already present. Further towards the back, D’Artagnan noticed her and came over. “Constance, how nice. Treville has already been informed,” he said, taking her aside for a moment. “There will be an official announcement and an unofficial one. Treville wants you to know that you’re welcome to both.” Courteously, he led her to her seat and, of course, took the chair beside her. Constance opened her laptop, where all the necessary files were already open on the monitor. 

“You’re very well prepared,” D’Artagnan remarked, impressed.  
A short time later, Porthos and Treville arrived as well and Porthos took the seat at Constance’s other side. She appreciated the gesture, since she did feel a little uncomfortable among all the unfamiliar men. 

“I can see that we’re complete now, so let’s start.” Treville took his place in front of the group and activated the holo-table. 

“Why is there a woman present?” A few of the men, as well as D’Artagnan, Porthos and Constance turned around to the man who had asked the question. Before D’Artagnan could say anything, Porthos already spoke. “Well, we already get plenty of female vibes from you, but maybe you can learn something from Mademoiselle here. And what’s more, she’s a representative of the king.”

“Thank you, Porthos, that’s all there is to say to that. The lady will support us in financial and organizational matters. Madame Bonancieux, thank you for your help.” Treville said, bringing their attention back to himself. “Now that that has been cleared up, yesterday there was an attack on the chateau,” he said. 

“The only question now is, how could it happen? The chateau is the safest place in all of France and we’re proud to see that it stays that way.” A general murmur of consent went around the room.  
“We have allowed enemies of the king to break in and get close, very close, to him and his guests.” Unobtrusively, D’Artagnan reached for Constance’s hand. 

“One of our men was killed.” This statement put a damper on the general mood. The men lowered their heads, a few made the sign of the cross.  
“Now our duty is to come out of this situation stronger than ever.” Some of the men rapped on the table. “We will re-organize and find the ones responsible.”

Porthos stood up. “We need to go through the video material,” he said and a couple of men volunteered. “We will also hire additional personnel, so that the grounds and the chateau itself can be guarded 24/7. Madame Bonancieux will support us in organizational matters,” he added, before taking his seat again.

“I want suggestions and ideas for possible improvements and the necessary means from the team leaders by the end of the week,” Treville announced.  
“Captain, can we make suggestions too?” one of the new recruits asked. Treville was pleased by his enthusiasm. “Of course. Every suggestion will land on my desk, I will evaluate it and discuss it with the alpha team.”

The briefing ended and D’Artagnan led Constance to Treville’s office. Porthos followed them, while Treville stayed behind to discuss some details with his men.  
As soon as he had finished, he returned to his office and firmly closed the door behind him. “Thank you, again, and please excuse the rudeness of some of the men. They are not used to getting outside support, especially from a woman,” he told Constance.

Constance took a seat in one of the comfortable armchairs. “Don’t worry, Treville. Even in the 21st century, as a woman I am used to it. But back to the topic at hand, how else can I be of assistance?” D’Artagnan smiled.

Treville sat down behind his desk. “D’Artagnan will be in charge of recruiting new personnel, maybe you could assist him. Apart from that, we need new security equipment.” His next words were addressed to Porthos. “Did you learn anything useful at the club?”

“I found out that the Red Guard has a curfew. They’re not allowed to go out in the evening or at night, and if they leave their compound, they must be accompanied by a colleague. Something is going on there and their chief does not seem to trust the discretion of his men in combination with alcohol very much.”

Treville nodded and turned to D’Artagnan.  
“I heard there’s a kind of competition going on. Apparently, it has made the rounds in certain circles that we have a few blind spots, and they are using them break in here and steal something as proof. All of that is noted on a board,” the young man reported.

Treville perked up his ears at that. “A board?”  
D’Artagnan leaned back in his chair. “Yes. Normally the board displays the drinks menu and the prices, but apparently under blacklight the names of the intruders, their ranking and the trophies are visible,” he explained. 

Treville made notes. “We need this board, or at least a copy, a photo, something like that.”  
Porthos, D’Artagnan and Constance rose to their feet. 

“Before you go, please be careful. We most likely have a mole in our ranks,” Treville warned them. Porthos and D’Artagnan exchanged a serious look. “Constance, I’ll take you back to your room,” D’Artagnan offered and the three of them left the office.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, in the middle of the week I’m posting you chapter 19. I’m also thinking about a little trip with our heroes. So if you have any suggestions, please write them in the comments. You should only consider the trip should be in Europe. I’m happy to read them.   
> Jeanys Gallery : [Gallery](https://pin.it/oghnhglqg5vldr) [Gallery](https://pin.it/43vjuefokceasb) [location](https://pin.it/sakqbelv4tfaeu)  
> Outfits: [Athos](https://pin.it/fuivgvg4s7daxu) [Aramis](https://pin.it/hzuxpclqvijvjn) [Jeany](https://pin.it/ttfdjhqxwll2gf)

Chapter 19: The Gallery

Anne walked up to the car, where Athos and Aramis were already waiting for her. As usual, Aramis held open the door for her and Anne noticed how sinfully handsome he looked once again in slightly faded blue jeans and a navy blue t-shirt, with a matching watch and a blue leather bracelet. Casual blue boatshoes and a beige jacket completed the outfit. 

“Thank you for taking the time,” Anne said, looking at Athos. “I know it must be incredibly long for you. I heard you even have to work nightshifts. I’ll make it brief.”  
Athos just nodded. “Madame, the excursions with you are always enjoyable, and due to the current situation we always have to use a two man team.”

Anne got into the car and Aramis closed the door for her. Before they got into the front of the car, he turned to Athos. “D’Artagnan could have taken over, or Porthos. Treville would have understood. It would have been quieter at the chateau today.” 

Athos opened his door. “The same goes for you.” Both men got into the car and drove into the city of Fontainebleau.  
The gallery was in the western part of Fontainebleau, near the Parc du bel Ebat, two streets from the Rue de la République. 

“It’s beautiful here,” Anne said, looking dreamily out of the window.  
“I think you should explore the town with Constance sometime,” Aramis suggested. Anne made a mental note to pay more attention to the vacation side of her stay.

The car stopped in front of an old building. “Madame, please wait in the car,” Athos said, turning slightly towards Anne. “I will take a look around and give Aramis a sign if everything is okay. We haven’t been here before, so we shouldn’t take any risks.” Both men turned on their walkie-talkies. 

While Aramis stayed in the car with Anne, Athos went into the building. What he saw inside, made him speechless. As old and deteriorated as it looked from the outside, the inside was a whole different matter. The original structure was still visible, but the wood paneling had been stripped and freshly sealed. The open-beam ceiling looked old, but in very good condition. He found himself in a large room with a number of pillars supporting the high ceiling. A long, dark-paneled bar stretched along one wall and a couple of long tables with chairs filled the middle of the room. 

Athos stepped further into the room, looking for someone in charge. Not seeing anyone, he left the front area and walked along the corridors in the back, where the walls were decorated with very expressive photographs. Further along, he saw a woman trying to hang up a picture that was definitely too large for her. As he got closer, he recognized her as the woman Louis had met with yesterday. 

The photographer who owned the gallery. He tilted his head and had to smile. She wore a short, coral-coloured dress with ruffles and an off-shoulder neckline. She was stretching up, the flat heels of her ankle boots not making things any easier for her, and he stared at her legs a little longer than he should have before his eyes wandered upward. The hat on her head was slipping onto her neck. 

He mentally shook himself and stepped behind her, carefully taking the picture out of her hands. The woman startled, but quickly realized who it was. In their current position, she had no way of avoiding the close proximity of his body, but then the question was, did she even want to with this man? “Thank you. I would have managed it on my own eventually,” she said.

Once the picture hung properly, Athos lowered his arms and she could turn around to look at him. “Well, Madame, sometimes a woman should be able to rely on a man.” Athos looked at her, but did not move from his close position.

“I have already heard that you not only protect and help the king, but that you hold your protective hands over Fontainebleau as well,” Jeany said, gently taking his hand in hers. Athos looked down at their joined hands. “Actually, it’s the king’s hands, we’re just doing the work for him.” He noticed just how close they were standing. This woman all but put him under her spell. 

“The king’s cousin is waiting. I will lead her inside,” he said, taking a step back. Jeany cleared her throat. “Please do. I’m looking forward to meeting her.”  
Athos went back out to the car. When Aramis saw him, he got out, straightening his jacket. “What took you so long?” he asked. Athos opened the back door for Anne. “Madame, you are expected,” he said, ignoring Aramis’s questioning looks as the three of them went into the building.

Jeany was waiting for them in the front room. “Madame, it’s a pleasure to welcome you as my first visitors,” she said, holding her hand out to Anne.  
“Please call me Anne.”

“Then I’m Jeany.”  
“Jeany, I’m really glad that Louis suggested this project to me.” Anne stepped further into the room and turned in a circle. “A very beautiful building.”

“Thank you.” Jeany replied. “This here is the reception area, where guests can relax and get something to drink. On weekends, we also serve cake. If you go on, you’ll come to the exhibition area. It consists of several rooms set up a little like a labyrinth. You’re supposed to get lost in there,” she explained.

“A wonderful idea.” Anne was very impressed. “A little tour, please?”  
Jeany made and inviting gesture. “With pleasure.”

The two women went ahead and the men followed a few steps behind them, with Athos’ attention more on the photographer than the photographs. Aramis was not very interested by the tour, but he knew that it was part of his duty. Every now and then he looked at Anne. From the corner of his eye he noticed that Athos’ gaze rested on Jeany. “So that’s why you volunteered,” he whispered, as they entered Jeany’s studio. “And you dressed up for it.” And he was right. Athos wore jeans and a form-fitting light blue shirt that showed off his muscular build; a grey windbreaker and matching sneakers, and a silver watch. 

Once the women had discussed the opening and exchanged their contact information, the group left again. At the door, Aramis let Athos and Anne go ahead and held Jeany back. “Madame, I have a small favour to ask.”

“Of course. Aramis, right?”  
“Yes, that’s right. I found a painting at the Place du Tertre, the artist’s name is Jacques. Do you know him?” he asked. Jeany thought for a moment. “An older man, a little eccentric, his stall is at the corner.”

“Yes, that’s him. He painted the chateau at sunset. Could you get that painting for me? The price doesn’t matter, I would just like to have that painting.”  
Jeany nodded. “I will see what I can do.”

“Thank you. Here’s my number. Oh, and it would be good if that remained a secret between us.”  
Now Jeany understood. “Of course. I’m always glad to help with a surprise.”

******************************

Paris, in the middle of the night

Athos, Porthos, D’Artagnan and Aramis, all clad completely in black, were standing in front of the club Porthos and D’Artagnan had visited two days ago. “The cameras are off, but there are sensors at the front door.” Porthos had done his homework. 

“Good, we’ll take the back door then. Porthos and I will go in; Aramis, D’Artagnan, you’re on lookout.”

The men took up their positions, Aramis found an unobtrusive spot on the opposite side of the street, while D’Artagnan stayed near the back door. Porthos quickly picked the lock, he and Athos drew their guns and disappeared into the club. “I’ll go left, you go right,” Athos whispered. “Back there is the bar with the drinks board.”

Once at the bar, they took blacklight lamps out of their backpacks and shone them on the boards. “Merde, they’re not just using one board.” Porthos looked at Athos. “Quickly, light up every board, take a picture and then let’s get out of here.”

************************************************

The next morning, Constance and D’Artagnan were working on one of the smaller rooms of the chateau. Constance powered up her laptop, then she took some files from the table and handed them to D’Artagnan. “Here, I already sorted them for you.”

D’Artagnan just nodded.   
“You know, I don’t *have* to help you.” Constance said, miffed, throwing her pen on the table where it bounced off and landed on the floor. Officially she was doing this for Anne, but she also wanted to help D’Artagnan, spend some time with him and get to know him better.

D’Artagnan got up, picked up the pen and placed it carefully on the table in front of her. “I appreciate your help. I know it’s not your job and I’m sorry, I just had a very short night.”  
Constance wasn’t appeased. “Oh, did you have to question a barmaid again?” she asked. Now D’Artagnan understood what this was all about. 

“Constance.” He sat down again and turned to face her. “I just flirted a little. And if you must know, I wished it had been you instead. I just had a job to do with the guys last night. Tonight, I hope we can do something a lot more pleasant.”

Constance couldn’t help a small smile. They kissed and D’Artagnan was just about to pull her onto his lap when there was a knock at the door.   
“Oops, the first applicant.” Quickly they straightened their clothes and got back to the business at hand.

********************************

In the afternoon, Aramis, Porthos and Athos were in the guard room, when one of the applicants hurried into the room. “We’re needed in town. There’s been a break-in.”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget the comments about the vacation guys :D


	20. Innocent?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just wanna thank you for the comments and the high feed on my story. I’m so happy, that so many of you are reading my story. For the locations and pictures of the boulangerie look at my tumblr profile or pinterest.  
> Also you are finding the links below:  
> [crime scene](https://pin.it/x4kpk7fp65sydq)  
> [Rue picture 1](https://pin.it/rik3acacvjygy7)  
> [Rue picture 2](https://pin.it/jvfr37mt7fk3ga)  
> [Rue picture 3](https://pin.it/qduog7tdzclvao)

Chapter 20 – Innocent?  
Last time in chapter 19: In the afternoon, Aramis, Porthos and Athos were in the guard room, when one of the applicants hurried into the room. “We’re needed in town. There’s been a break-in.”

The three men stood up quickly. “Do we have any information?” Athos asked the applicant.  
“I….” The man was clearly intimidated by Athos’ forceful behavior. Aramis intervened. “Do you know who reported it?”  
“It was a Monsieur Gauthier. He reported a break-in at his boulangerie.”

Porthos frowned. “And why were we called? Do we look like the Police Municipale?”  
Athos just looked at him. He knew his friend and was getting tired of having to remind him that they had duties outside the chateau as well.

“Porthos, we’re glad to be of service to the people of Fontainebleau and we are in some cases responsible for their protection,” he said, throwing Porthos his bag.  
D’Artagnan turned to the messenger again. “Where do we need to go?”  
“To the Rue de la Haute Bercelle.”

« Good, you can go back to your post now,” he said, sending the man off again. Athos turned to the other men. “We’ll check out the incident at the boulangerie and request personnel as needed. This afternoon we’ll discuss the current security situation with Treville.” They all knew that Athos was referring most of all to the information gathered during their break-in at the club.

*******************************************

Anne and Constance sat in the garden. Constance was typing something on her cellphone, while Anne just enjoyed the May sunshine. 

“Louis’ assistant came by today. There will be a funeral service for the fallen guard. It’s very important to Louis that everyone will be there. We are invited, too,” Constance said. Anne nodded. “Such a tragedy. Did he have any family?” she asked. Constance took off her sunglasses. “I don’t know, but D’Artagnan told me that your cousin takes good care of the families of his employees.” Anne was relieved, although she had not expected anything else. “That is good. After all, the man died protecting us and everyone else in the chateau. I don’t want to think about it.”

Constance knew that it always affected her friend deeply when someone was hurt because of her. “I think with the funeral service we can honor him.”  
“You’re right. Did you send for suitable outfits for us? We don’t usually pack for something like this.”

Constance smiled mildly. “Do we know each other?” Both women laughed.

*****************************************

The four friends hurried down the large entrance staircase. “Porthos, please get the car.” Athos contacted Treville to let him know that they would be away from the chateau. However, since the incident had taken place in the middle of Fontainebleau, so they could be back within ten minutes if necessary. 

Porthos got one of the black Volvos, that had enough room for the four of them. Athos rode shotgun, while D’Artagnan and Aramis were in the back. Porthos had already set the GPS for their destination. They drove along the Rue Grand and turned right onto the Rue Aristide Briand. Both streets were wide enough for them to make good time. However, their destination was in one of the many side streets of Fontainebleau. The street was very narrow for their big SUV, especially with the residents’ cars parked on the left side of the street. The boulangerie was located all the way at the end of the street. 

Luckily, the managed to find a parking spot in front of the building. Athos got out first and looked around. They were in a quiet, residential area, surrounded by one- or two-storey-houses, with here and there a higher building among them. A lot of the buildings were not in very good shape, but hidden among them were also a few that had been restored rather well. Some of the houses were hidden from view by high walls or tall hedges. The four men immediately noticed that the left shop window of the boulangerie was broken, shards of glass littering the pavement and the street.

An older woman, bent over, was sweeping up the broken glass on the street. Porthos went over to her. “Madame, please let me help,” he said, taking the broom out of her hand. She straightened slowly, her back apparently troubling her. “Ah, thank you, young man.”

Athos joined them. “We come from the chateau. Our presence was requested.”  
The woman brushed dust from her apron. “Really, you’re from the chateau? Thank God, the king has heard our plea. Please follow me.”

Porthos had just finished sweeping up the broken glass. With his strength and longer reach, it had taken him far less time than the old woman.  
She went through the front door, followed by the bodyguards. Once inside, she saw the whole extent of the damage. There was broken glass everywhere, the display counters were completely destroyed, and the walls were covered with graffiti. “Everything my husband and I worked for….” She started sobbing quietly. Athos handed her a handkerchief. “Madame, can you tell us what happened?”

“They came in the night, we heard a loud noise.” She sniffled into the handkerchief. “We live above the bakery, so that we don’t have far to go to get to work. We were asleep already, since work starts very early.”

The four men only nodded. It was best to let the old lady finish her story without interruption.  
“Around half past three, we heard a terrible crashing. My husband and my son went downstairs.”

Athos, who had inspected the damage more closely, turned around. “And then?”  
“My husband said all he could see was the intruders running away. And then this….” she said, indicating the glass-strewn floor. 

D’Artagnan stepped over to her. “Why did you call for us? Has the police been informed?”  
The woman pressed a hand against her heart. “That’s just it. The police took down everything. They talked mostly to my husband and my son. Not to me. They should have talked to me. No one ever talks to me.”

Porthos wanted to interrupt her, before she could go off on a tangent, but she found her way back to the topic on her own. “Then another police car came and simply took my son away. The arrested him. My son! They said he’s guilty! I beg you, monsieur, help us! You’re not called the musketeers for nothing.”

Porthos smiled proudly. “Madame, we are far better than the original musketeers.”  
Athos threw him a disapproving look and turned to the woman. “We will ask around and talk to the police, but we can’t make any promises. Like the king, we’re not above the law.”  
The woman, looking even more frail now, just said, “That’s enough for me.” She went into the back of the trashed room, leaving the four men alone. 

“Okay, we’ll help this family. That’s what the king expects from us. Aramis, you and D’Artagnan will investigate the crime scene and let me know immediately if you find something. Porthos and I will go to the police. Maybe we can learn something there.” 

Porthos and D’Artagnan went outside to the car, D’Artagnan to pick up the necessary equipment and Porthos to get the motor running.  
Inside, Athos said, “Aramis, Jeany Burke called me. Tonight she’ll bring you the thing you asked her to find.” Aramis immediately understood. “Good, she managed to get it then.” Athos was baffled. “Should I ask?”

Aramis shook his head. “No, no. But why did she call you and not me?” he said, smiling. Athos left the boulangerie without another word. He knew that with Aramis, it was hopeless to reply.  
D’Artagnan came back in and handed Aramis a tablet and a camera. “What was that all about?” he asked.  
“Nothing. Come on, you take the left side, I’ll take the right.”

*************************************************

Porthos and Athos arrived at the police station of Fontainebleau. Since Paris was not all that far, the station was on the small side. In a town like Fontainebleau, everybody more or less knew everybody else, so the two bodyguards were recognized by some of the policemen. Porthos, who on Sundays played poker with some of them, quickly found out who was in charge. He and Athos knocked and entered the man’s office after a “come in” from within.

“Monsieur, Porthos and Athos. We work for the king,” Athos said as an introduction. They were well-known in Fontainebleau and even in some circles in Paris – and to anyone who did not know them, the mere mention that they worked for the king was enough. 

“Ah yes, I heard about you. His personal police force within the state, so they say. What can I do for you, messieurs?”  
Porthos did not like the man, but he had to play nice, since they wanted something from him. “Well, we heard about the sad incident. Terrible. As concerned citizens, we would like to know if you have a suspect.”

The officer leaned back in his chair, smiling. “Concerned citizens? Well, I can reassure you, messieurs, we have made an arrest already. You can sleep well.”  
Now it was Athos’ turn. “An arrest? So soon? May we ask how you managed that?”  
Actually, the officer should not have said anything, but his pride got the better of him and he just had to gloat to these wannabe-bodyguards. “It was the son of the owners. Some of the evidence points to him.”  
Athos raised an eyebrow. “*Some* of the evidence?” It was starting to get a little uncomfortable for the officer.  
“Yes, he was friends with one of the intruders. They knew each other in school.”

“They knew each other? Friends? Athos, I’m not a police officer, but friendship and mere acquaintance are two different things, aren’t they?” Porthos asked with a challenging grin.  
“I agree wholeheartedly, Porthos.”

Now the officer became visibly nervous, fingering his collar.  
“Porthos, one of us should pay our respects to the Shérif,” Athos said, not taking his eyes off the officer. Porthos rose to his feet. “You are right, how utterly inconsiderate of us.” He walked to the door and had pushed the handle almost all the way down, when the officer said “Stop!”

He gave in. “Okay, we don’t really have solid evidence. What do you want?”  
Porthos took his hand off the door handle. 

“You will release the son. We will pick him up in fifteen minutes and take him back to his family. The next arrest will be done only if you have substantial evidence,” Athos said firmly, getting to his feet. He motioned for Porthos to wait outside for the boy. 

The officer got up as well. Now that Athos was alone, the man didn’t feel quite so helpless and thought he could hold his own against a single bodyguard. “Today it looks like you won, but let me remind you that I am the police and you’re just the lackey of a rich man.”

Athos only yawned internally. “A very rich man, if you please. And you are only *part* of the police, Monsieur…?”  
“Marcheaux.”  
Athos left the office.

******************************************************

Aramis and D’Artagnan had been informed by phone what had happened at the police station and together with the mother they were waiting for the car with Porthos and Athos. The car came around the corner and parked in front of the boulangerie. As soon as it had stopped, the 17-year-old son jumped out and fiercely hugged his mother, who embraced him back, beaming with joy. Athos and Porthos got out of the car a little less exuberantly.

Once mother and son let go of each other, the woman turned to the four men. “Thank you. Thank you so much. We will be forever in your debt. Please also convey my thanks to the king.” She took her son back inside, both of them glad to be together again. 

D’Artagnan, Aramis, Porthos and Athos were glad they had been able to help. Satisfied, they got back into the car.  
“A good deed, my friends. We haven’t lost our touch.” Aramis hand comfortably sunk into the back seat. Porthos regarded him through the rearview mirror. The eternal optimist, that man.  
Athos turned slightly in his seat. “Did you find something?”

D’Artagnan and Aramis became serious. “Unfortunately, yes. The paint that was used to deface the walls seems to come from the dye factory Mon Lasegerie.”  
Athos nodded. Porthos said what everyone was thinking. “Well, I think it’s not a coincidence that it comes from the only dye factory that supplies the Red Guard.”

***************************************************

Aramis was putting away the equipment he and D’Artagnan had used, when a car came up to the entrance of the chateau and a young woman got out. Aramis recognized Jeany and came over to her. “Mademoiselle Burke, a pleasure to see you. Athos told me that you would be coming this evening.”

Jeany turned around. “Ah, hello. Yes, I thought I’d bring you the painting right away.”  
“Very good. I’m glad that you were able to get it.” They walked to the trunk of the car and Aramis took out the wrapped package containing the painting. “Thank you. You have done me a great favour.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you like that little story of Fontainbleau at his citizens. Tell me if you wanna read more of that. Also, are you seeing the pictures? Your Alwine


	21. Mourning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,   
> The end is not far away and it seams that we have more readers than ever. I’m so happy about that. Todays chapter is after the whole action calm and a little bit sad. I’m curious what you will say.   
> [chapel](https://pin.it/c2mbxofh2a3m3k)  
> [Constance Outfit](https://pin.it/fopsvgqpuxi5oa) [Anne Outfit](https://pin.it/olfkgbagzgqenv)

Chapter 21: Mourning  
Anne awoke in her bed in Chateau Fontainebleau and opened her eyes. Turning her head, she looked out of the window at a cloudy sky with not a single ray of sunshine. Very fitting, she thought. She flipped back the covers and got out of bed, wrapping her bathrobe around her shoulders. She didn’t really feel like breakfast, but she realized that she should try to eat at least a little. It was already rather late in the morning and she should get ready for the funeral service. After putting on a little makeup, she walked over to her wardrobe for the outfit Constance had organized for today; a black skirt with white ornaments, a black turtleneck body with long sleeves, puffed at the shoulders and a casual black suede jacket, with black earrings, a matching necklace and black ankle boots as the finishing touches. 

Just as Anne walked into the sitting room, a servant entered. “Madame, your assistant requested to bring you some breakfast,” he said, placing a pot of coffee and a small bowl with fruits and pastries on a small table, before he retreated silently. Anne took out her cellphone and sent a text message to Constance, thanking her for always being so considerate.

Message sent, she sat down at the table and poured herself a cup of coffee. A few sips immediately made her feel better, so she decided to try the pastries as well. She opened the newspaper and started to skim through it, although she didn’t really read anything, just looking for a diversion. 

************************************************

Constance was glad that her and Anne’s outfits had arrived in time. It had all been very short notice, so she had had to improvise. After a rather short night, she was still in bed. As nice as the night had been, this day would not be as pleasant for all concerned. Constance was thinking most of all of D’Artagnan. Today was the funeral of his colleague and he was one of the pallbearers. Constance sighed. 

She did not like attending such occasions and did so this time only for Anne and D’Artagnan’s sake. She knew that it had to be especially difficult for Anne, since her friend always worried. 

Constance was slipping into a black dress with a silver flower print, when her cellphone lighted up with a text message from Anne, thanking her for breakfast. She was relieved to know that her friend had managed to eat something. Sitting on the bed, she put on black overknee boots. A hat would hide the fact that she was having something of a bad hair day. After putting on earrings and a string of pearls, she put a few essentials into a black clutch and checked her watch. Half an hour before the funeral service would start. She grabbed a jacket and left her apartment.

*****************************************

At Louis’ insistence, the funeral service was held at the chateau. Constance entered the Trinity Chapel and saw that it was already filling up. All employees as well as friends and relatives of the deceased had been invited. 

D’Artagnan and friends had not arrived yet, Constance only recognized some of the security guards from the last briefing with Treville. Since she could not see Anne yet, either, she decided to wait. Anne had wanted to accompany Louis to offer their condolence to the family. 

A small group of people was standing at the entrance to the chapel; a woman with two little girls and an older boy beside her. Two tall men were standing behind them. Constance assumed them to be Jonsen’s family. Anne and Louis were just approaching them. Louis shook hands first with the woman and then with the two men behind her, then he patted the boy on the shoulder. Not exactly appropriate for the situation in Constance’s opinion, but she refrained from saying anything. Anne was more considerate. She shook hands with the woman and the son, then she knelt down and hugged the two little girls, disregarding the two men behind the family. 

Constance looked away from this personal moment and noticed that D’Artagnan, Aramis, Athos and Porthos had arrived and were waiting in line behind Anne and Louis. Aramis couldn’t seem to keep his eyes off Anne. 

Anne let go of the little girls and stood up again, taking the woman’s hands once more, before she came over to Constance.   
“Hello, Constance, it’s good to see you here. You didn’t have to come.”

Constance gently stroked her friend’s arm. “On a day like this nobody should be alone.”  
Anne nodded. “Yes, you’re right. I just spoke with the family. I had no idea that the man had three children. The youngest is only four years old, I don’t think she understands what is happening.”  
“Probably not, but it’s important that she gets to say goodbye to her father. Do you know who the two men standing behind the family are?”

Anne looked in their direction angrily. “I think they’re his brother and brother-in-law, but I don’t know who is who. There’s something fishy about them. It seems all they can do not to laugh out loud.”   
Constance gently nudged Anne towards the pews. “I can see you don’t like them. Come, let’s find a seat, the service is about to start.”

A few moments later the small chapel grew silent. Constance sat behind Anne, who was in the front pew with Louis, Treville and the family. D’Artagnan, Athos, Porthos and Aramis stood beside the coffin. At the altar, the priest began to speak.

********************************************

After the service, the funeral party slowly dispersed. Constance waited for Anne, who once more offered her help to the family. Aramis came over to her. “She seems to be mourning deeply. Did she know Jonsen?”

“No, not really. She just blames herself, because she thinks it’s somehow her fault that a family now has to live without a father. Maybe someone should explain to her that Louis’s security guards chose this profession for themselves and that their families know what they can expect,” she said, looking at Aramis. He nodded. “I’ll do my best.” He left and now D’Artagnan came to her side. “Do you have any plans for the evening?” he whispered into her ear, still with his eyes on the mourners.

“I don’t think today is the right time for a date,” Constance replied. “No, you’re right, I just don’t want to be alone tonight.” Constance took a deep breath. She hadn’t even thought about that.  
“Of course, just come by. Anne wanted to have an early night anyway.” Surreptitiously, D’Artagnan reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Thanks. The guys and I will go out for drinks as a wake for Jonsen, but after that I’ll come.” He went back to the others and together with Treville they left the chateau.

***********************************************

The five men sat in their favourite bar in Fontainebleau. The “Cave de la Truffiere” was rather small and homely, situated in a cellar vault. They often came here after their shifts. Each of them had ordered a shot and a beer chaser to toast Jonsen. Athos was the first to raise his glass. “To Jonsen!” The others followed suit. “To Jonsen!” The clinking of the glasses echoed through the room as they all knocked back their drinks. 

“No easy day today….but a good speech, Captain,” Athos said, and the others grunted affirmatively.   
“Jonsen was a good man. Always loyal and reliable, and very meticulous about his job. And now this.” Treville took a sip of his beer.

They sat there reminiscing for another hour. Just as they were about to leave, a man entered the bar. The others didn’t really notice him. Athos and Aramis were walking ahead, followed by Treville.   
Porthos and D’Artagnan were still at the table. D’Artagnan was putting on his jacket, when the tall man came directly at him and landed a punch in his face. With his arms caught in his sleeves, D’Artagnan couldn’t react fast enough and went down with a bleeding nose. Immediately Porthos placed himself protectively in front of his friend, clenching his fists. 

Treville had been caught unawares, but Athos and Aramis quickly came up behind the man, boxing him in between the three of them. Treville was the first to recognize the man. “Moreau, what was that all about?”

The man just snorted loudly and tried to attack D’Artagnan again. Porthos easily pushed him back. “Hey, not so fast. Why did you attack us?” Like the others, Porthos wanted answers.   
D’Artagnan, hand on his bleeding nose, came to his feet and answered instead. “He’s pissed, because he lost his job.”

Now Treville knew what was going on. “Moreau, you attacked a guest of the king. If D’Artagnan hadn’t fired you, I would have done so myself.”   
Athos, Porthos and Aramis didn’t know what had happened, but they stood squarely behind their captain and D’Artagnan. Porthos loomed over Moreau even more menacingly. “I think we’re leaving now.” 

The five men carefully walked past the attacker.  
“We’ll meet again, D’Artagnan!” Moreau called after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also send me a private message or just write a comment and I will give you the link for my Tumblr Account. There I always post new chapters, background infos and other cool stuff. Also I have a have a seperate wall in Pinterest for that story. :D   
> When you want the links for the pictures in the end notes, just tell me and I will change it for the next chapters.


	22. Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you have such wonderful weather like I Have. But also had to learn a lot for my bachelor graduation. For you guys I found time to write chapter 22. Special thanks to pally. Just got me the idea with Moreau. Also wanna say thank you to Snowchic47 for a kudo.   
> [painting](https://pin.it/aurdu6cxuoofoz)  
> [Gallery Emmanuel Perrotin](https://pin.it/t3k5fyqvsw5rnm)

Chapter 22: The Kiss

D’Artagnan went back to the chateau with Treville. His boss thought it strange, since the young man had his own apartment, but D’Artagnan had claimed to be out of cool packs. Treville knew his men, so he understood and did not ask any more questions.

At the chateau, they walked down the corridors together. Treville was on the way to his office, and although he had a different destination in mind, to keep up his excuse D’Artagnan had to go to the guardroom first. At the door they said goodbye and Treville went on down the hall, while D’Artagnan went into the guard room to grab a cool pack. Once the throbbing in his nose had lessened, he discarded the pad and left the room, his feet automatically carrying him to Constance’s apartment. He didn’t want to wake her by knocking, so he just slipped inside and closed the door silently behind him. On the way to the bedroom he stripped down to his boxers, before he quietly slipped under the covers. Constance turned around and placed a hand on his chest possessively. “D’Artagnan?”

He smiled slightly. She was pretty cute half asleep like this. “I hope so, or are you expecting someone else?”

Constance snuggled closer against him. “I’m not sure, is it Tuesday or Wednesday?” she teased, earning a pinch to her side in return. Flinching slightly, she opened her eyes all the way. It didn’t take long for her to get used to the darkness, so she could see him clearly.

“What happened to your nose?” She reached out, but D’Artagnan caught her hand and brought it to his lips instead, placing a gentle kiss on it. “There was a small scuffle at the bar. Nothing serious, it will be fine by morning. Go back to sleep.” He closed his eyes, but he could still feel her staring at him. With a sigh, he opened his eyes again. “Moreau was at the bar, too, and thought he had to show me who has the bigger balls,” he explained.

“Moreau?” Constance asked. 

It took a little maneuvering for D’Artagnan to put his arm around her shoulders, then he pulled her closer against him. “The security guard who dared to molest you.”  
“Oh, him.”

D’Artagnan wasn’t sure if he should say anything else. She was silent for so long that he thought she had fallen asleep, when he heard her mumbling “I can say with certainty that yours are bigger.”  
D’Artagnan grinned. Comments like this made the pain in his nose a lot more bearable.

************************************************************

Treville had called Athos, Aramis, Porthos and D’Artagnan into his office to evaluate the photos from their break-in at the club. D’Artagnan was the last to arrive.   
“You okay?” Porthos looked at him questioningly. 

“Yes, nose isn’t broken, the doctor has given me the green light.”  
Athos connected his laptop to the beamer and Treville turned off the light. 

“We took photos of the boards. Contrary to what the barmaid said, all of the boards had writing on them. We checked every one of them and compiled the results,” Athos explained.  
Aramis continued. “They’re using codenames, so it will be difficult to match the names to the people. We can only identify the trophies.”

“Are any of them from the vicinity of the king?” Treville asked.  
“No, mostly they come from the gallery.” Athos called up pictures of the trophies. Some were easily recognizable, but the sheer size of the king’s art collection mad it difficult to keep track of everything.

“We have to get these things back. Not just because of their value, but because we have to send a message. We can’t have it get around how easy it is to break in here while we’re on guard.” Treville didn’t want to just react any longer, he wanted to act. 

That was perfectly fine with D’Artagnan. “We have a few recruits on probation. And I would also suggest sealing the tunnels. We know now who we’re looking for.”  
“I can take care of that. We’ll seal the entrances with concrete and also close down the access points in the fireside room and the English Garden. Otherwise, who knows what else these intruders will think of,” Athos said.

Treville agreed. “Good. Athos, you’ll take care of this. D’Artagnan, you’ll be in charge of the new recruits. I want guards with the king 24/7. And Porthos, please go back to the club and make it clear that there will be no further competitions and trophies.”

“With pleasure.” Porthos was more than okay with this plan.  
“Better take a few of our men with you,” Aramis suggested.

There was a knock on the door. Treville went to open it and a servant handed him a note.   
“Well, you all have your assignments. Aramis, the cousin would like to speak with you.”

The four men left the office to take care of their assigned tasks. 

*******************************************************

Aramis took a quick detour to one of the storage closets to pick up the wrapped painting, before he went on to Anne. One half of the large double doors to her rooms was already open, so he walked right in and looked around for her. Anne came out of her bedroom and startled slightly. “Oh, Aramis, you’re here already.”

“Pardon, Madame, I didn’t mean to startle you.”  
“Oh no, it’s alright. What do you have there?” Anne eyed the wrapped package in his hands curiously. 

“Madame, it’s a present for you, so you’ll remember our wonderful afternoon in Paris.”  
Anne was delighted. “Oh, you shouldn’t have…how could I ever forget that day?”

Aramis put the package on the round table in the anteroom and stepped aside, while Anne carefully unwrapped her present. It was still half-wrapped in the brown paper when she recognized what it was. “Oh Aramis, how beautiful! The painting from Montmartre. I’m so happy!” Carefully she ran her fingers over the dried brushstrokes.

“When you noticed it, there was such a sparkle in your eyes. I just had to see that sparkle again, so I thought I’d give the painting to you as a present.”  
Anne turned around and only then notices that Aramis was standing right behind her, bringing her bodies as close together as they had been at the Mur du je t’aime. Only this time there was no honking car to interrupt them. Slowly she rested her hand on his chest and rose up to him. 

Aramis fought with himself. She was off-limits for him, but how could he resist such a woman? He placed a hand on her hip and closed the small gap between them. When their lips met, all thoughts of why they should not do this went flying out of the window. Automatically, her hands rose up to his neck, while he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer. When they had to stop, both of them were breathing hard. Aramis rested his forehead against hers. “Why did you send for me? I don’t think it was for this.”

Anne gave him a small smile. He was still slightly out of breath and it was because of her. “Well, I had hoped for it.”  
For a moment, Aramis looked at her in disbelief. Then he pulled her back against him and surprised her with another kiss. After a few moments she gently pushed him back a little. “But no, there is another reason why I sent for you.” 

Aramis gave her a little space, quickly running his fingers over his lips.   
“I have to go meet Rochefort again. I’m sorry. I know I can’t go there on my own, so I thought you could accompany me.”

Aramis nodded. “Of course. What did he do this time?”  
Anne went over to her bag, checked the contents and put it over her shoulder. “You’d think that one warning was enough for him.”

***************************************

They made good time and quickly arrived at Rochefort’s building. Anne all but stormed into his office. Aramis was thrilled. As much as he liked her soft and compassionate side, it made him desire her even more when she turned into a lioness. In such moments if was better not to stand in her way, so he stopped outside the office and positioned himself beside the door. 

Anne stood in the middle of the office. Rochefort was more than surprised to see her and it took him a few seconds to recover, as Anne forcefully plunked her bag down on the chair in front of his desk.   
“Madame, to what do I owe the honour of this visit?” 

“Rochefort, I’m not stupid. No, let me finish. Did you think I wouldn’t notice? I warned you. I thought you had problems and I wanted to help.”  
“I don’t understand. I sent you all the withdrawals. Everything is in order.”

Anne only snorted angrily and rounded on him. “Yes, Rochefort, you sent me your alibi postings,” she said, miming quotation marks around the word ‘alibi’. “But I also did an independent check. The bank not only sent me Louis’ statements. No, I also received the bank statements of all restaurants.”

Rochefort slowly got to his feet. He knew what she was getting at and quietly moved closer to her.   
“Oh, you didn’t use the restaurants this time. Why should you, you knew I would keep an eye on them. But Constance, my assistant, gave me the essential tip. She told me we should also check the galleries that Louis supports.”

Rochefort was very close to her now.   
“Louis’ oldest gallery, the Galerie Emmanuel Perrotin, had withdrawals too high to be simple opportunities. Constance followed the money trail and guess where it led.” Only now she realized that Rochefort stood much too close. It frightened her and she opened her mouth to call out for Aramis. Rochefort was faster and clamped a hand over her mouth before she could get a word out. Then he pushed her back against the desk, so that she was trapped. 

“My dear Anne. Of course I know where the money went: to an organization called the Red Guard. They came to me in my darkest hour and helped me. Not your beloved cousin. No, *they* helped me.”  
Anne fought against him as hard as she could, but it only seemed to encourage him. He moved even closer and buried his face against her neck. Anne was disgusted and wriggled harder to escape him. 

Since he still had one hand clamped over her mouth, he could only hold on to one of her hands. With her free hand, she frantically scrabbled on the desk, trying to find anything to fend him off. He raised his head off her neck and regarded her. “Anne, you are a beautiful woman. I know that you don’t have a husband and that it is Louis’ fondest wish that you should marry. He told me so himself. The two of us would make an unbeatable team. We’ll take over Louis’ companies and live at the chateau together.” 

Rochefort was lost in his visions of the future and Anne finally located something to save her. Her fingers closed around the heft of a letter opener. Without thinking she slashed at him, not caring in the least that she hit him in the face. Rochefort cried out in pain and let go of her. Anne slid down against the desk and with her last ounce of strength she called out as loudly as possible. “Aramis!”

Outside the office, the first thing Aramis heard was Rochefort’s cry of pain, but he wasn’t sure what to make of it. Once he heard Anne call his name, however, there was no holding him. He tore open the door and stormed inside. What he saw, shocked him deeply. Anne was on the floor in front of the desk, pressing her hand against her neck. Her hair was a mess, loose strands of it hanging wildly around her face. She was breathing hard, but unlike a few hours ago, when they had kissed, there was not a hint of sparkle in her eyes. The next thing he noticed was Rochefort kneeling a short distance away from her, his hand pressed against the left side of his face. Blood was seeping through his fingers and dripping onto the parquet floor.

Aramis headed straight for Anne, when Rochefort came to his feet and ran out of the office. The bodyguard was taken aback; he would have sworn that the injury would make an escape impossible. However, one look at Anne and he forgot about trying to chase after Rochefort. Instead, he picked Anne up in his arms and carried her out to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Im always happy about some comments. Don’t hesitate to write critic, wishes or anything else.


	23. Rochefort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, chapter 23, and we get to the end of the story. What will happen after that, I will tell you in chapter 24. First I wanna thank erinsgirl for her nice comment. Always happy to read from you. I hope you all will like the following lines.

Chapter 23: Rochefort

Last time in chapter 22:

Anne was breathing hard, but unlike a few hours ago, when they had kissed, there was not a hint of sparkle in her eyes. The next thing Aramis noticed was Rochefort kneeling a short distance away from her, his hand pressed against the left side of his face. Blood was seeping through his fingers and dripping onto the parquet floor.

Aramis headed straight for Anne, when Rochefort came to his feet and ran out of the office. The bodyguard was taken aback; he would have sworn that the injury would make an escape impossible. However, one look at Anne and he forgot about trying to chase after Rochefort. Instead, he picked Anne up in his arms and carried her out to the car. 

********************************************

Anne was still trembling, but had managed to calm down a little by the time Athos drove up to the Chateau. Treville was already waiting for them at the foot of the stairs. As soon as the car stopped, he opened the passenger door. “Madame, Aramis has already informed me what happened. How are you feeling? Would you like to see a doctor? Are you hurt?”

Anne shrugged dismissively, but let him help her out of the car. Aramis came around to her side and offered her his arm. Gratefully, Anne linked arms with him.

“Thanks, Treville. No, I’m not hurt, I would just like to rest. And maybe wash off his odour first with a hot shower,” she answered.

“Of course, Madame. Aramis will escort you to your rooms. If you want, I will inform the king myself immediately.”

Anne nodded. “Yes, that would be best, I think he has to know what kind of man Rochefort really is as quickly as possible. The man has not only stolen from the king. No, he has betrayed my cousin. The sooner Louis knows it, the faster he can do something about it. 

Treville, please help him with that,” she said with a pleading look. Treville took a short bow. “Of course, Madame.”

Aramis accompanied Anne to her rooms, practically carrying her more than she walked, which he didn’t mind at all. 

“I hope it will not dismay Louis too much. He’s very trusting and he has known Rochefort for a long time,” Anne said. Aramis made a dismissive gesture. “Madame, one can never truly know a man. For what he intended to do to you – and for what he already did – he belongs in prison.”

Anne looked at him. “He could go to prison?”

Aramis just nodded, his eyes fixed straight ahead and his hatred for Rochefort increasing with every passing minute. “Your cousin has connections in politics and the police. It will be easy. It is illegal to steal from one’s boss and falsify the books and Rochefort has left some incriminating evidence.”

Anne breathed a sigh of relief. “That’s good to hear.”

******************************************

Treville was on his way to the king, when Athos came from one of the corridors and approached him. “Captain, Madame Bonancieux has just given me these documents. They prove Rochefort’s guilt and the payments to the Red Guard.”

Treville took the documents and quickly glanced through them. “Perfect. I don’t think I’ll need them, but they may be helpful anyway.”

“Has Aramis come back yet?” Athos asked.

“Yes, he’s with the cousin. I think she’ll feel safer if she has a guard with her 24/7. And now, please accompany me to the king.”

When they arrived at the door to Louis’s rooms, they knocked and entered. “Monsieur?” 

Treville didn’t see Louis immediately, so he and Athos looked around and finally found him sitting on his bed. “Ah, Treville, look, my tailor has brought new attire for me. Look at these colours, how beautiful they are.” He pointed to some of the clothes that were spread out on the king size bed.

“Sir, I need to speak with you,” Treville said.

“Oh Treville…always so serious and focused on work. Oh well, what is it?”

“Your cousin had her weekly meeting with Rochefort.”

Louis stroked the clothes with the back of his hand. “I know, Treville, we have discussed this. It’s nothing new.”

Now Athos tried his luck. “She didn’t only went to Rochefort for the meeting. They also found out that Rochefort did not comply with the agreement and is still embezzling from you.”

Now Louis looked up, directly into Athos’ eyes. “What do you mean? Anne wanted to take care of this. And who are ‘they’?”

Athos sneaked a glance at Treville, but continued. “Constance, Anne’s assistant, found out that Rochefort transfers large sums from your accounts to the Red Guard. She just gave me the documents to prove it.”

Treville held up the documents, but Louis had no eyes for them. He jumped up from the bed, completely beside himself. “Treville, do you realize what you’re saying? Rochefort has been a friend for a long time. We went to school together for two years. He has always been loyal to me.”

Athos took a step back and Treville started to speak again. “Monsieur, there was also an incident at today’s meeting. Your cousin was attacked by Rochefort. Aramis, the bodyguard I sent with her, was able to prevent worse. She’s back at the chateau now.”

Louis stopped abruptly and fell silent, his back turned to Athos and Treville. Both men didn’t know what to make of this. Treville started to speak, but Louis went over to one of the sideboards and angrily swiped off everything on it. Then he moved on to the next one and sent more items crashing to the ground. “Out! Out!” he yelled. Athos retreated and Treville followed him.

Once they had the door closed behind them, both men let out a breath they hadn’t even known they had held. “That didn’t go as planned,” Athos said. 

“No, not really. We should go to high alert. I’ll have Rochefort’s access blocked. Athos, have the men close the gate, there will be no more visitors today.”

Athos had put the guards at the inner perimeter on high alert. The cameras would now be double-checked and there would be a guard at every entrance. Now he was on his way to the northern gate. From a distance he saw a Volvo outside the gate and a woman in a heated discussion with the guard on duty. As he got closer, he recognized the woman as Jeany.

“Madame Burke, can I be of assistance?” he asked, once he had reached the gate.

Still furious, Jeany turned to him. “It’s ‘mademoiselle’. And yes, maybe you can help me. There seems to be no talking to this man.” She threw an angry look at his colleague. Athos gave him a sign and stepped through a separate door outside, where he gently took her elbow and led her back towards her car.

“I apologize, but we are closed for visitors at the moment. I’m sorry.”

Jeany was still too angry to actually look at him. How dare they treat her like this? “Well, Monsieur, I am not guest. I am a business associate and I urgently need to speak to Anne. So could you please have the gate opened?” She asked, pointing at the heavy iron gate.

“I understand, but unfortunately no one is currently allowed to enter the chateau, except for relatives and members of the security team. And even without the restrictions, she would not be able to see you. She’s not feeling well,” Athos explained. 

Hearing this, Jeany felt slightly guilty. “Oh, is she ill? I’m sorry. Please give her my best wishes.”

“I will do that, Mademoiselle.”

“Oh, and please give her this,” Jeany said, holding a small package out to him. “The invitations for the gallery opening.”

**************************************************

Rochefort was lying on an examination table. He had bribed a doctor, who took care of members of the Red Guard as well. “Be careful!” he snarled.

Used to such behaviour from his patients, the doctor ignored it. “Monsieur, I suggest you go to a hospital. They should be able to save your eye. There’s not much I can do here.”

Rochefort batted his hand away and sat up. “Just get me something to cover my eye.” 

The doctor put down his instruments and left the room. Rochefort grabbed his cellphone and quickly dialed a number. After two rings there was a voice on the other end of the line. 

“If you want to keep your money, I recommend you get rid of the Bonancieux girl. She has evidence against you and she can retract all bank transfers,” he said.

The person on the other end hung up without a reply. Rochefort snorted. 

The doctor came back into the room. “I will put a cooling bandage on your eye,” he said. When he was done, he covered everything with an eyepatch. Without a word of thanks, Rochefort left the room.

********************************************  
D’Artagnan and Athos were near the guest apartments when they heard voices and rapid footsteps. 

“Monsieur, please let me get the Captain. I don’t think you can just barge in here.”

The two friends exchanged a quick look. The group that just rounded the corner consisted of three policemen and Marcheaux, followed by a frazzled new security recruit. 

“Monsieur Athos, I’m sorry. The police just forced their way in here,” the young man said.  
Before Athos could reply, Marcheaux pushed him out of the way and marched towards apartment 48. “The police do not need confirmation or approval. We’re here in the name of the law.” Once he had reached Constance’s door, Marcheaux didn’t bother knocking and went straight in. “Madame Bonancieux”

Constance came out of the bedroom, confused to see so many unfamiliar faces. “Marcheaux of the police. I have to ask you to come with us,” he announced. Two of the policemen approached her. D’Artagnan was about to step in front of Constance, when Marcheaux stopped him. “Ah, I thought there would be problems. Athos, please call off your watchdog. I have an arrest warrant,” he said, holding up a folded piece of paper. Athos put a restraining hand on D’Artagnan’s shoulder. The two officers grabbed Constance by the arms and marched her off. Constance threw a desperate, helpless look at D’Artagnan. The young man could barely stand it. The only thing holding him back was Athos’ grip. He knew, if he intervened now, he wouldn’t help Constance. 

Once Constance had disappeared around the corner, Marcheaux grinned at Athos and D’Artagnan and carelessly stuffed the paper back into his pocket. “Well, I’ll take my leave now, Messieurs.” He took a sloppy bow, not noticing that the paper slipped from his pocket. Once he was out of sight, Athos stooped to pick it up. 

“Athos, we have to do something! This can’t be happening!” D’Artagnan rammed his fist against the closest wall so hard that little pieces of plaster came loose. 

“I understand you. I know someone in Paris; he’ll be able to tell us if the warrant is legit, and most of all who issued it. We *will* get her out of there. I’ll take Porthos and go to the police station, while you go see my contact.”

***********************************************

Porthos was driving again. “And he arrested her, just like that?”

Athos had brought his friend up to speed on what had happened. “Yes, Anne was attacked, the king is still in too much of a shock over Rochefort’s betrayal to do anything and now Constance has been arrested. Not an easy day.”

“Well, when have our days ever been easy?” Porthos turned into a side street, when Athos noticed a man in dark clothes with his coat only loosely draped over his shoulders. He shuffled along slowly, hunched over and holding his shoulder. 

“Wait a second, I know that guy,” Athos said, pointing at the man. Porthos followed him carefully. The man turned into an even smaller street. “Merde….”Athos cursed.

“That’s a dead end. I’ll cut him off here and you can follow him on foot.”

Athos got out of the car and walked down the dark alley. It was not exactly the nicest area of Paris. Refuse and debris littered the ground, creating an acrid stench that burned in Athos’ nose. As Porthos had predicted, the alley was a dead end, blocked off at the end by a high wall. The mystery man noticed it too and stopped. “Well, you finally caught me after all.”

At first, Athos didn’t understand. Then the man turned around. “The intruder in the night. You got away across the Bassin.”

The man laughed derisively. “Got away? You wounded me! Look!” He pointed at his shoulder. “I couldn’t go to a hospital, since they’re all under your control. I’m just wasting away.”

Athos had little sympathy for the man. “You broke into the king’s private residence and endangered his safety. What do you expect?” The question was purely rethorical. “What did you want in the chateau? To kill him?”

The man looked around cautiously. “I will tell you, but I want to go to a hospital.”

Athos didn’t take long to decide. What was a simple underling compare to information about the person behind the whole scheme? He stepped aside. “There’s a car at the mouth of the alley. It will take us to a hospital. On the way I want detailed information from you.” 

The man just nodded and walked past Athos to the waiting car.

As they reached the car and got in, Porthos knew better than to ask any questions, trusting his friend. “Porthos, please take us to the Hotel Dieu.” While Porthos turned the car back onto the main road, Athos turned around to their guest. “Well?” 

The man cleared his throat. “One night, Rochefort came into the club and told a group of us that he was sick and tired of working for Louis. He wanted to get back at him and he wanted to do it with us. We didn’t want to be a part of this at first, but then he offered a little reward of his own, in addition to the idea with the wagers.”

“A reward?” Porthos looked at him in the rearview mirror. “Yes, we had to break into the chateau and steal something valuable. Whoever managed to steal the most difficult and most valuable item, would not only be the winner, he would also get a reward Rochefort had donated. 150.000 Euro it was. The wagers were just for those too cowardly to do it.”

They had almost reached the hospital, but Athos had one final question. “How did you get into the chateau?”

“Rochefort said, a little mouse had told him about a secret passage the guards didn’t know about.”


	24. Cards reshuffled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my dear readers  
> Last chapter of “I can’t breathe without you“ is here. A lot will happen, I hope you will like the ending. Also I have some outfits on my Tumblr account and also on Pinterest, if you like to see them.   
> [Anne Outfit](https://pin.it/gr26pjrrvdzj2a)  
> [Jeany Outfit](https://pin.it/vxejd7iov62dxr)  
> [Athos Outfit](https://pin.it/vb6mhv3d5o3gzh)  
> [Constance Outfit](https://pin.it/mv5evdtxpasqb2)

Chapter 24: The cards reshuffled

Last time in chapter 23:

They had almost reached the hospital, but Athos had one final question. “How did you get into the chateau?”

“Rochefort said, a little mouse had told him about a secret passage the guards didn’t know about.”

***************************************

Athos and Porthos dropped the man off at the hospital and went on to the police station.  
“Who was that ‘little mouse’?” Porthos asked the obvious question.

“We’ll find out. First we need to get Madame Bonancieux out of prison.”  
Porthos nodded silently and drove faster. 

At the police station Porthos went to the holding cells and Athos into Marcheaux’s office.   
“Ah, Monsieur Athos, I was wondering when you’d show up.” 

Athos took a seat opposite Marcheaux without waiting for an invitation. “You arrested a guest of the king. We want to see the warrant and most of all the charges against her.”

Marcheaux thumbed through his files disinterestedly. “Well…..” he said, dragging the word out as long as possible. “We have reason to believe that Madame Bonancieux acquired information illegally.”

Athos raised an eyebrow. “Information? What kind of information?”  
“I’m not at liberty to say.”

Athos got to his feet. “Marcheaux, you need to think of a better lie than this.”  
He left the office and met up with Porthos again at the car. “How is she?” he asked.

“She’s distressed, but keeping a stiff upper lip. Athos, we have to get her out of there.”  
“And we will, my friend. I’m sure D’Artagnan will have good news for us.”  
The two men went back to the chateau.

*******************************************

Louis wandered the corridors of the chateau. Whenever he met one of the servants, they stepped aside and lowered their heads. Louis just kept walking, not even acknowledging them. It was hard enough already. He had just come from his cousin. After the first shock over Rochefort’s ugly betrayal, he had thought of his dearest cousin and had gone to inquire after her well-being. When he had seen her huddled on the sofa in a simple hoodie and leggings, her hair still slightly damp from a shower, he had forgotten his sorrow. No one attacked his family! Absolutely no one! He had briefly spoken with Anne and then left her to her much needed rest. Once he had closed the door behind him, he knew what he had to do.

Without knocking, he went into the office of his security chief. “Treville.”

The man immediately rose from his chair. “Sire, to what do I owe the honour?”  
“I have been thinking. May I?” Louis asked, indicating a chair near the window.  
“Of course. Let me pour you some of this formidable wine.”

Treville fetched two glasses and placed them on the little drinks trolley half-hidden behind the door. He took a bottle and poured them both some of it. “Here,” he said, handing Louis one of the glasses. 

“Thank you, Treville. You know, it’s not easy, knowing who can be trusted and who can’t.”  
“Your cousin has not betrayed you, King. I think you can trust her.”

Louis nodded. “I think so, too. This thing with Rochefort, it’s just so shocking.”  
Only now Treville did realize just how broken the man sitting before him was. Louis hung his head and swirled he wine around in his glass aimlessly.

“Sire, it’s a temporary setback, everybody can see that, but it’s the measure of a man how he comes out of such a battle.”

Louis slowly raised his head.  
“If I may make a suggestion – thanks to your cousin we now have evidence. It will be easy for you to take Rochefort to court for his crime.”

Now Louis got to his feet. “In the darkest time it becomes clear who your enemies are, but even more so who your friends are. Treville, please accompany me. We have a lot to do.”   
Both men finished the rest of their wine.

***********************************************************

When Anne woke up again, it was already dark. She put on her bathrobe and went out into the anteroom. Aramis was leaning against the door, his eyes half-closed, and his head kept drooping to his chest. Anne found it incredibly cute, but she wanted to make him more comfortable. Slowly she moved closer to him, softly calling his name. “Aramis?”

“Anne?” Startled, Aramis straightened up.  
“Sorry, I just wanted to tell you that you don’t have to stand there all the time.”

Aramis pushed off the wall and approached her, picking up a small package from the table. “Anne, it’s my job and I want to do it. That way at least I know that you’re safe.”

Anne didn’t know what to say. No man had ever been so worried for her before. Usually, men saw her only as a kind of trophy; they were after her family’s money or looking for a quick roll in the hay. Before she could say something embarrassing, Aramis held the package out to her. 

“Athos brought this in. Jeany was here earlier and wanted to give it to you.”  
Anne took it and went to sit on one of the sofas. “Oh, did I miss her?” She looked at the sender and then unwrapped the package. 

“No, we have restricted access. The gates are closed and for the time being no guests are allowed at the chateau.”

“Ah, the invitations. Oh, they turned out very well.” Anne took a closer look at the folded cards, took out some of them and put the box with the remaining ones beside herself on the sofa, before she stood up. “I’ll take these to Constance.”

She headed for the door, but Aramis took hold of her arm. “Anne, I think now would not be a good time.”

Anne gave him a surprised look. Then it dawned on her. “Ah, I understand, a certain young man is with her.”

Aramis motioned to the sofa. “Please sit down for a moment.”  
“You’re frightening me,” Anne said, but sat down again. Aramis knelt before her and took her hand in his. “Constance has been arrested.”

Anne wanted to jump up, but Aramis gently pushed her back down. “Don’t worry, we’re already on it, by tomorrow evening she will be back in the chateau.”

Anne closed her eyes, took a deep breath and let it out again. She had no choice but to trust Aramis…which wasn’t all that difficult for her to do.

*******************************************

The next morning

Athos walked into the guard room. “D’Artagnan?”  
The young man jumped up. “Do you have any news?” 

Athos nodded. “The warrant is a fake.”

Before Athos could say anything else, D’Artagnan stormed out of the guard room. Athos tried to stay calm and turned to Porthos, wo was walking towards the door at a slower pace. “Watch over him. Here’s the report, it has everything on the forgery.”

Porthos took the report and followed D’Artagnan. The young man was waiting for him in the garage beside one of the black Volvos. Porthos had barely closed the passenger door, when D’Artagnan stepped on the gas.

“Do I want to know why you are so, how shall I say, ambitious?” Porthos asked.  
D’Artagnan ignored the question, concentrating on getting to the police station as quickly as humanly possible. Despite the heavy rush-hour traffic this morning, they reached their destination quicker than they had thought. Before D’Artagnan could storm into Marcheaux’s office, Porthos stopped him. 

“*I* will do the talking. Once Marcheaux lets her go, you pick her up.”  
D’Artagnan didn’t exactly like it, but he knew his position on the team. Porthos had seniority, so he got to call the shots. Together they stepped into the office. 

“Marcheaux, let Madame Bonancieux go. Here’s proof that the arrest warrant is a fake.”  
Marcheaux squirmed in his chair. “Nevertheless, the charges still stand. I can have a legal warrant within two hours.”

D’Artagnan, who was standing behind Porthos, leaned forward, but Porthos blocked the way, not wanting the situation to escalate. “I think we will forget that a guest of the king was held in custody unlawfully and you, Marcheaux, will forget the trumped up charges.”

The man did not reply. He reached for the phone on his desk. “Let her go.”  
Porthos nodded at D’Artagnan and the young man immediately left the office.

*****************************************************************

Constance was roughly led up to the counter of the police station. 

“Take your hands off her!” D’Artagnan moved close to her and brushed the policeman’s hand off Constance’s shoulder. Constance hadn’t realized his presence at first, but as soon as the policeman had left, throwing an angry look at D’Artagnan, she wrapped her arms around the young man’s neck and pressed herself against him. D’Artagnan closed his arms around her and placed a gentle hiss on her head. “Come, I’ll take you back to the chateau. 

You can take a shower and get some rest.”  
Constance just nodded. Slowly, she let go of him, but as he led her out to the car, she clung tightly to him again.

*******************************************

Two weeks later

Treville had assembled teams A, B and C in the guard room. “Today is the opening of Mademoiselle Burke’s gallery. The king and his cousin, as well as her assistant, will be attending. Aramis and D’Artagnan, you will stay with the cousin and Madame Bonancieux. 

Athos, you’ll keep an eye on the surroundings inside the gallery together with Porthos. Team B, your principal is the king, Team C will provide backup.”

The men nodded, taking notes. 

“I want a quiet day, no incidents and no solo actions.” Treville looked everyone in the eyes. His men understood the warning. He had selected only experienced men; the new recruits could prove their worth guarding the chateau.

***********************************

Treville drove to the gallery with Louis. “Did you do it?” Louis looked out of the car window, but his question was addressed to Treville.

“Yes, Sire. Rochefort has been arrested in Paris on a long list of charges. The district attorney thinks he’ll get approximately seven years.”

“Seven years is not enough, but we can still exile him afterwards.”  
They arrived at the gallery and entered. Jeany had invited a lot of rich and influential guests from Fontainebleau and Paris. Louis knew a number of them and had to make polite small talk. 

******************************************

D’Artagnan was standing in Constance’s bedroom, looking not exactly happy. Constance walked over to him. “D’Artagnan, thank you for taking such good care of me, but it’s time to go out into the world again. I will go to the opening today, with or without you.”

He simply looked at her. Even though she had only been here for a short while, she really looked like a Parisienne in an ankle length skirt with a broad black stripe at the hem and the waistband. The skirt itself was a pale pink with a light blue print. Her white shirt had three-quarter-length sleeves and she wore a large black necklace. In case she got cold, she had selected a light blue leather jacket. 

When they left the room, he murmured “I have to come with you, it’s an order.” Constance smiled.

****************************************

Anne was waiting at the car with Aramis, Athos and Porthos. She had decided on a black sheath dress with a large bronze flower print on the skirt and along one side of the top, combined with a matching clutch and large gold earrings. On her feet were simple black high-heeled pumps.

“I hope it won’t be too much for her. Being arrested has taken a toll on her.” Anne worriedly looked towards the door, where Constance was just entering. 

“She is strong, and she had some rest; Madame,” Porthos said, nodding encouragingly.  
Once Constance had reached them, Anne turned to her. “Constance, a very fitting dress for the opening. Trés chic.”

***************************************************************************

The four friends and the two women arrived at the gallery and went inside. They were surprised how many guests had already arrived. 

“Oh, how beautiful! Jeany has really worked wonders. Oh, look, canapés!” Anne immediately took one of the from the tray. Jeany recognized her new friend and came over to her. “Anne, I’m so glad.” The two women shared a quick embrace.

“Congratulations, Jeany, everything looks great. And now, may I introduce you to my trusty companion and assistant, but most of all my best friend, Constance Bonancieux.”

Constance and Jeany shook hands “You have my admiration. I can’t wait to see all the wonderful photographs,” Constance said.

Jeany waved invitingly at the back areas. “Please, go ahead.”

Constance walked on, together with Anne, Aramis and D’Artagnan. Athos and Porthos were still standing near the door. 

“Well, how very nice,” Jeany murmured and mingled with her other guests.

“She means you,” Porthos said, patting his friend’s shoulder, before he took a turn around the room. Athos grinned slightly. He had maybe dressed up just a little in skinny black jeans, a dark red, formfitting shirt that showed off his muscles, and an equally slim-fitting jacket, together with a black watch, belt and shoes. He watched the photographer talking to a group of potential customers. She looked very good. The cream-coloured loose-fitting dress had long sleeves and a deep v-neck and ended barely mid-thigh. High-heeled strappy sandals made her already long legs seem even longer, and her jewelry perfectly matched the dress. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by his vibrating cellphone.

*******************************************

“Ah, Jeany, I didn’t get a chance to congratulate you yet.” Louis came up to Jeany and enthusiastically shook her hand. 

“Thank you, but I couldn’t have done it without your help. It’s your success as well,” Jeany replied modestly.

“This is right, my dear. We’ll accomplish a lot together. Oh wait, I see someone back there I need to introduce you to.” Louis went ahead and Jeany had no choice but to follow him. It would be a long day and an even longer evening for her. 

“Messieurs, may I introduce Jeany Burke, the photographer and owner of this gallery.”   
Jeany shook hands with a number of people.

****************************************************

Treville stood a short distance away from the king, who was talking to some of his business partners, when Athos came over to him. The look on his face told Treville that they had a problem.

“Treville, a moment please.” Both men went into a quiet corner.   
“Athos, can’t it wait?” 

Athos looked around the room and then back to Treville. “I don’t think so. We found the mole. It’s Martin. He turned off the cameras, but he forgot the ones in the gallery.”

The captain rubbed the back of his nose. “So, Martin. Well, do we have him under arrest?” he asked.

“Yes, he’s at the chateau. We’ll wait until we’re all back there and then take care of him. He still has some information. One of the recruits said that he wants to cooperate.”

“Okay.” Treville wanted to get back to his post.   
“There’s something else,” Athos said, holding him back. 

At that moment, a tall man came into the gallery. He was well-built and, despite his age, very handsome. “Ah, Louis, I didn’t know you were here.”

Louis turned around and frowned. “Count Savoy, Victor.” The greeting was just for show. They engaged in some small talk.

Athos and Treville watched the two. After a short while, Athos whispered “Things have just gotten more complicated than we thought. The video material of the break-in shows a man. He’s very hard to recognize, but for just a second, his face was visible.”

Treville brought his face very close to Athos. 

“It was Savoy’s assistant. That’s him over there.” Athos unobtrusively indicated the man standing beside Savoy, not really taking part in the conversation between his boss and Louis.   
“Athos, our problem has just become a small crisis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow….now “I can’t breathe without you” is finished….and with an open end at that. As a passionate reader of fanfics myself, I hate such endings, so I’m already working on a second part of my story. The title will be “What we do for love”. If you want to know how the story of our four friends will go on; if Savoy wants to harm Louis; and most of all how things will develop with Constance, Anne and their “love connections”, then give it a try. The first chapter will be posted shortly, on Monday, 4.6.18. At the end, I wanna say thank you to all my readers, for just reading it. But mostly to the comment writers. There not so many, but the few of you just made my days and nights. It’s really a motivation and inspiration to read them, to discuss with you the chapters and possibly outcomes. Huge thank you. Also I wanna say thank you to Luthien17, my Beta reader, and also partner in crime for writing stuff. Our mails are endless. And the last thank you goes out to niagaraweasel, who translated the whole story. Wonderful work, deary. I hope we all see each other in “What we do for love”!


End file.
